


Alphas and Omegas

by RainbowDonkeys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDonkeys/pseuds/RainbowDonkeys
Summary: Yifan is the leader of the pack of all alphas (minus Kyungsoo the runt). Their hierarchy is falling apart, and there are no pups. They need omegas.Joonmyeon is the leader of a pack of omegas and alphas (or so they think). They're barely surviving. They're weak.In the end, they may need each other more than they think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for mild violence, knotting, mpeg, dubcon (more like mentions of dubcon), and bad writing. 
> 
> my first time writing for exo on ao3! I've been writing on AFF for years now, but I never thought I was good enough for ao3. I still don't think I'm good enough, but I'm going to just put myself out there and see what happens.

"Is that all?" Joonmyeon mumbled as Sehun and Yixing returned from the hunt. Each wolf was carrying a small bunny in their mouths, shame evident in their eyes. 

Joonmyeon, Baekhyun and Luhan watched the two alphas of their pack drop the small mammals onto the ground by their feet. It wasn't enough. It never was, and Sehun and Yixing had to look away from the omegas they were supposed to be providing for and protecting. Joonmyeon, their leader and the one who had raised all of them, was wasting away. But as hard as they tried, the two alphas could never seem to capture anything bigger than a fox. 

"Thanks. Let's get ready for dinner," Baekhyun mumbled, picking up the two bunnies and dragging them away to be skinned and cleaned for dinner. 

"They're so small," Luhan spoke under his breath. 

"Food is scarce here right now," Joonmyeon loudly responded. That was a lie; while their pack's territory was extremely small, it was plentiful in terms of animals. 

But Joonmyeon couldn't blame them. Despite being an omega, he was leader of their pack for a reason. After being thrown out of his old pack, he'd roamed around the forest, living off berries and streams, until he'd finally came upon Luhan. At the time he was just a pup, abandoned in the woods. Despite his own struggles, Joonmyeon decided to take him under his care. It wasn't long before Joonmyeon found a few other abadoned pups: Yixing, then Baekhyun, then Sehun. He couldn't bear the thought of letting any of them go without care, so he took care of them all. 

Joonmyeon was small with brown hair and fur, practically born to be an omega since his birth. His caretaking urge was strong, and he adored his adopted pups. Luhan, the second oldest, with pure white fur, was also a small omega. He was as beautiful as he was possessive of Sehun, his promised mate. Sehun was the youngest, tall and lanky, with grey toned fur and a face full of aggression. If he wasn't so skinny, Joonmyeon was sure he'd look like the quintesential alpha. Yixing, Joonmyeon's middle child, with bright blonde fur. He was quiet and stoic yet strangely gentle for an alpha, but he was the strongest of the bunch. And pretty, pretty Baekhyun, who with his auburn toned fur was the ideal omega. Joonmyeon worried about him the most. He was so beautiful; any alpha would want him and a cruel alpha could get him, by any means necessary. 

The five of them had a decent life together, with nice territory and a deep bond between them. But since Yixing and Sehun had been raised without an alpha figure, they didn't really know how to hunt. Joonmyeon tried his best to teach the boys, but he was only an omega himself, so there was only so much he could do. But he was sure they'd learn eventually, and new one day they'd do better as a pack. 

Baekhyun quickly called the others for dinner, circling around the fire as they bit into the dead bunnies.

Yixing passed Joonmyeon the second bunny and he shook his head. 

"It's okay, you guys eat this," Joonmyeon spoke, passing back the bunny. 

"Joonmyeon, you're wasting away!" Luhan cried loudly. Everyone stared at Luhan in surprise; they'd all been trying to pretend this wasn't actually happening. 

"I'm fine, really. I'm not that hungry," Joonmyeon insisted.

Yixing sighed loudly, but took some more of the bunny anyways, as well as the others. Soon devoured completely, with their stomachs still practically empty, Baekhyun handed out a handful of berries to each of them. 

"Have none of you had your heats yet?" Joonmyeon asked nervously. Luhan and Baekhyun shook their heads sadly. 

"That's so unusual," Joonmyeon mumbled. "It should've happened years ago."

"It'll come," Luhan responded optimisitically, resting his head on Sehun's shoulder. Sehun tensed at the touch, but no one noticed. 

"I'm going to bed now," Baekhyun mumbled, and stood up. They walked away, going to try and sleep off another fruitless day. 

Sehun laid down in his and Luhan's shared bed of leaves, Luhan laying gently on top of him. Luhan rested his head on Sehun's chest and smiled up at him.

"I promise, as soon as I get my heat everything will get better," Luhan spoke quietly but happily. "You can finally claim me, and I'll have your pups. Hopefully some of them will be alphas and then we can have more hunters. It'll be so lovely; you can teach them how to hunt-"

"I can barely even hunt myself," Sehun responded with a harsh grimace. Luhan frowned at the anger in his voice. 

"Sehun, don't be so hard on yourself. It's not you it's this territory," Luhan spoke. 

"That's bullshit and you know it."

Luhan sighed. "I know things are really hard right now, but better times are ahead! I promise," Luhan insisted. 

The words 'not for me' were pressing in Sehun's mind, but he wouldn't say them. That would break Luhan's heart. 

Sehun couldn't for the life of him figure out what was wrong with himself. The only way Sehun could explain it was that nothing ever felt....right. Not the hunting, not having Luhan as his future mate. He was the biggest member of the pack, and strongest after Yixing, so really hunting should be no problem. Luhan is a beautiful omega who adores him completely, so loving him should be no problem. But it was. All of it was. 

Even though Luhan and all the other members of the pack were excitedly awaiting Luhan's heat, Sehun was dreading it. He didn't want to take Luhan. He didn't want Luhan to have his pups. But he could never say it; he had to hunt for the pack and he had to father Luhan's pups so that their pack could continue. He couldn't understand why he possilbly felt this way. He had no clue. But his hands were tied; and there was nothing he could do. 

"I know," he finally lied to Luhan. Luhan smiled once again, pleased with Sehun's response. 

"You know," Luhan mumbled lowly, so none of the others could hear. "If you want to have me, you can. We don't have to wait until my heat. I know Joonmyeon has lube and even though I won't get pregnant it'll be fun, you know? And same is true with claiming me, you can claim right now if you wanted!" 

"Luhan, I told you. We're waiting for your heat to come," Sehun insisted. Luhan frowned and sighed. 

"Right," Luhan responded sadly. Sehun knew he couldn't avoid his fate, but he could put it off, even if it meant hurting Luhan. "

"I'm gonna sleep now," Luhan said, the melancholy still in his voice. He rolled off of Sehun's chest and curled up in the corner of their sleeping area. "Good night."

"Good night," Sehun gruffly responded, turning away from Luhan to curl up on his own, mind still racing until the early hours of the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~

"All of you should know why I've called this meeting," Yifan said to his pack. Five alphas and one omega stared back at him, Yifan's confidence soaring at the scent of their submission to him. Yifan could breath in that scent all day; feeling as though he was born to be head Alpha. He truly felt he was. 

Yifan, with his dirty blonde fur, was hugely tall and muscular, easily able to kill any creature, the ideal example of an Alpha. Minseok, although quite short (especially for an alpha), was almost as muscular as Yifan and had the logic to back it up. Jongdae wasn't as physically strong as Minseok and Yifan but he was quick, and his bite was harsh. Chanyeol was physically quite similar to Yifan, strong and tall, but mentally, his mind was all over the place. He was much too goofy to lead and often got distracted on the hunt, but when he focused he could kill. Jongin was strong, but his mind was almost always occupied by protecting Kyungsoo, his mate and first priority. Kyungsoo himself was beyond tiny and small, the runt of his litter, weak and in need of protection. Finally Zitao, their youngest. Tall and lanky, he was still learning the ways of the hunt, but he was beginning to catch up to Jongdae's height. 

"We need omegas," Yifan continued firmly. "We will die out without them. Now I know, the reason we all had to band together in the first place was because there were way too many alphas around here in the first place. We've been able to survive easily with just us. But if we don't get omegas and pups soon, they'll we'll grow old, and some other measly pack will be able to take us easily."

"No shitty pack will ever take us!" Chanyeol cried confidently. 

"Don't be an idiot. We're strong right now, but that doesn't last forever," Yifan responded firmly, putting the wily alpha in his place. 

"He's right," Minseok, Yifan's second in command added. "We need to further our line."

"Aren't you guys forgetting I have a mate? An omega mate?" Jongin, the usually quiet alpha spoke up. His arms were wrapped around his tiny mate, Kyungsoo's shoulders. 

"Please, we found Kyungsoo as a runt. It's a miracle he's still alive today; there's no way he can have pups," Jongdae, another alpha responded. 

"Kyungsoo's had at least three heats with nothing. Stop hoping," Zitao, the youngest alpha of their pack added. 

"Be grateful we still keep Kyungsoo with us. He's worthless. Don't expect anything more," Yifan spoke, and Jongin was pushed far enough. He stood up and growled low at Yifan, anger burning in his deep black eyes. Yifan stood up and growled back. 

"My mate is not worthless," Jongin rumbled, panting with pure rage. 

"Don't kid yourself," Yifan responded. Jongin roared and pushed Kyungsoo behind him before beginning to lunge at Yifan before Minseok finally stood up and held the two alphas back. 

"Break it up!" Minseok yelled. Jongin immediately sat down and despite being of a higher rank, Yifan sat down too. 

"Yes, Kyungsoo's a runt, but we still aren't sure if he's fertile or not. Even so, that's only one mate for a pack of six alphas, and he's been claimed. We still need more omegas, not only for that but because of all these fights! Please, Yifan, what's your solution?" Minseok asked, finally sitting down. Yifan may have been the leader, but Minseok was the voice of reason. 

"We have to take over another pack. We're strong enough to do it. Kill off the alphas and take their omegas for our own. Or better yet, find a bunch of stray omegas and force them into our pack," Yifan spoke. 

"That's perfect," Jongin mumbled. 

"Yeah! Some pretty new omegas to fuck," Chanyeol cried, and Zitao and Jongdae cheered along with him. 

"You see? It's the perfect solution," Yifan responded, pride growing at his pack's agreement. 

"No," Minseok finally spoke. 

Everyone turned to him in surprise. 

"What did you say?" Yifan growled to him. 

"No way," Minseok firmly responded. He looked back up at Yifan, unafraid. "If we take over a pack, then we might kill off an omega's mate. And then they'll never be loyal to us. If we take in strays that are older than pups, who knows what would happen? There's probably a reason they want to be alone. Omegas can't survive alone. They'll probably be with a bunch of other omegas, and they deserve their autonomy," he explained. 

Yifan stared down with him for a minute before suddenly laughing. The others laughed along with him, and Minseok looked at them with confusion. 

"Who cares!" Yifan responded, still chuckling. "They're just omegas. Who cares about all of that?" 

"I do," Minseok firmly spoke. 

"Weak," Zitao mumbled. 

"I'm not weak, you all are just cruel," Minseok responded. 

"Well then what do you suppose we do?" Jongdae asked. 

"I don't know right now; I'm sure I'll think of something," Minseok answered. 

"I don't want to think, I want to have those omegas right now" Zitao said. 

"This is the best solution Minseok, like it or not. And as the Alpha, it's my decision. We're taking over another pack," Yifan says. The others cheer but Minseok glares at them all. 

"You know, down by the river I've smelled omegas. Over and over and over again, and I haven't smelt a single alpha," Jongdae said. Yifan stared back at him with surprise. 

"Oh yeah! I remember that," Chanyeol added. 

"I think their camp is across the river," Jongdae explained. Yifan grinned darkly at his pack. 

"We'll sniff them out and attack tomorrow night," Yifan spoke. "Be ready by then." 

The others agreed excitedly but Minseok just sighed. 

"Fine. But you're all wrong for this. Alpha, if you'll excuse me, I'd like this meeting adjourned," Minseok responded, angrily leaving the fire circle. 

"Well then. Meeting adjourned," Yifan responded, and the pack left to prepare. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next night, Joonmyeon and his pack were sleeping peacefully when a heady scent filled Joonmyeon's nose. It was a scent that he hadn't smelled in years, and had even forgotten, but now that it was back he could place it immediately. 

Alphas. 

Joonmyeon stood up and sniffed around Yixing and Sehun, assuming it was coming from where they were sleeping. But he was sure it wasn't the source, and his eyebrow furrowed nervously. What was going on? 

"What's that smell Joonmyeon?" Baekhyun asked sleepily, clearly awoken by the scent. But before Joonmyeon could answer his question, they were attacked. 

Huge, muscular bodies pounced on theirs, pinning them down with barely a struggle. Joonmyeon tried his best, screaming and struggling for anything help, any strength, but the gigantic alpha on top of him wouldn't let him move. Turning his head, he saw Baekhyun get tossed into a pile of thorn needles and disappear. 

"Baekhyun!" He screamed and sobbed, turning his head to see Luhan in the same situation as him, another buff alpha on top of him. He could only watch as Sehun got pinned with his stomach on the dirt by a tall, dark, and lanky omega, fighting back but almost immediately giving up. Yixing put up a decent fight, but even their strongest alpha was too weak for one of the smallest of the other pack. 

Yixing was their strongest alpha. But as he was held steady, thoughts hit him like a truck. 

He hadn't smelled the scent of an alpha in years. Every alpha had this strong, musky scent. 

Then why didn't Sehun and Yixing smell that way? 

Joonmyeon gasped as he realized that Sehun and Yixing were, in fact, not what he thought they'd been. Their inability to hunt and soft nature made all of the pieces of the puzzle fit together in Joonmyeon's head. 

None of them were alphas. 

None of them could truly hold their own against this invading pack. 

They were done for. 

This pack would kill them or claim them as mates, with or without their consent. 

It had been Joonmyeon's job to protect them. It was his job to make sure his little pack stayed safe and happy and healthy, but now that was impossible. 

He looked over to see each member of his pack, no, his adopted children sobbing, each for reasons of their own. He could especially see the embarrassment in Sehun and Yixing's eyes, shame and disappointment in themselves for not doing their jobs as alphas: protecting their pack and their omegas. 

Joonmyeon wondered if the others understood what was going on. He'd been around other alphas before; he knew this scent well. But he'd adopted the others when they were just days old; they hadn't been around alphas since they were babies. He wondered if Yixing and Sehun had figured it out yet; that they were not what they'd thought they'd been their entire lives. 

Joonmyeon sobbed again as he realized that he'd convinced Sehun and Yixing of their position for so long. If he'd really thought it through he would've easily known they were omegas. Yes, it would've made it harder for them to survive. But now these boys would spend time confused and torn over their identities. 

"Shut it," A deep voice growled in Joonmyeon's ear. The voice was strong, powerful, and gruff. From the sound of his voice and even his scent Joonmyeon could tell he was their head Alpha, and a shiver ran down his spine. He stilled and went quiet immediately. He'd almost forgotten how commanding an alpha could be, how his body would immediately submit even against his own will. This Alpha was something else too; Joonmyeon's body was buried completely beneath his. He must be huge, Joonmyeon thought. 

A large trailed down Joonmyeon's waist and a blood curdling shiver went up his spine. The touch wasn't rough or violent but it scared Joonmyeon down to his very core. He knew what that touch meant; he'd been through many heats himself before his new life with his adopted pack. Joonmyeon desperately wished he could see this Alpha's face, but his head was too far up and Joonmyeon's eyes were blocked by the Alpha's chest. 

Joonmyeon moved his head to check on the others, but luckily the Alpha didn't stop him, Joonmyeon guessing that he knew their pack was already theirs. He saw the mouths of the alpha's moving but Joonmyeon was too terrified to be able to hear their words, looking around to see Yixing, Sehun, and Luhan still pinned down by the alphas; Yixing growling, Luhan kicking and screaming, and Sehun quietly sobbing. Baekhyun was in the arms of another alpha, clearly passed out with blood leaking from cuts that Joonmyeon guessed had come from thorn bush. 

Joonmyeon released a terrified scream at the sight, but before the sound could escape his lips that huge hand clamped over his mouth. 

"You're mine now," the Alpha grumbled in his ears. Without a strain, the alphas picked up the omegas and carried them away. 


	2. Chapter 2

As the alphas carried Sehun's pack back to their territory, only one feeling clouded Sehun's mind: shame. 

He was supposed to be one of the alphas of his pack; he was supposed to defend them from this invading pack and protect his omegas. But he had failed at that imporant task. 

More than that, Sehun was ashamed at his own leniency. He'd barely put up a fight when he'd been pinned down by a tall (and surprisingly handsome) alpha from the other pack, his body forcing himself to submit immediately. 

He didn't quite understand what was going on, but the heady, musky scent on the members of the invading pack and their muscular bodies put an inkling of a thought in his mind. 

Was he not an alpha at all? It would make sense: his inability to hunt, his immediate attraction and submission to the alpha now carrying him back to a foreign campsite, his lack of desire to mate with Luhan. 

But he couldn't be sure, not just yet. 

"What's your name?" A gruff voice asked. It was the alpha who was carrying him piggy back style. He was all sharp lines and pitch black hair, and Sehun trembled before the sight. 

"S-Sehun," he managed to respond. 

"I'm Zitao," the alpha spoke. Sehun mumbled the name to himself. He liked the way it rolled off of his tongue. 

Sehun looked around from his perch on Zitao's back. He was the only one awake; most of the others were passed out from either fear or injuries. A spike of worry shot through him when he saw Baekhyun was heavily injured, and he whimpered nervously. 

Althought Zitao was carrying him on his back, he turned and looked to where Sehun's gaze fell. 

"Don't worry. He has a lot of wounds but they aren't that deep. We have an omega back at camp that knows healing anyways," Zitao explained, and Sehun couldn't help but be relieved. 

It wasn't long before they reached the campsite, an area tucked between tall trees and shaded from the beating sunlight. It was very nice, Sehun thought, but he knew he would miss the flowers that covered every inch of their old territory. He saw an alpha and omega tucked into each other's arms awaiting the other pack's arrival back, the omega immediately directly the alpha carrying Baekhyun over to what looked like their healing hut. 

"We should wake them up and lay down the law before they can think about escaping," the biggest of the alphas spoke. Sehun assumed he was their leader. 

A smaller but still strong looking alpha sighed back. "No way. Let's give them at least one night of rest," he answered firmly. 

The bigger alpha grunted. "They do look like they need sleep," he caved. "Put them down near you so you can hear their movement. Be on high alert; make sure they don't escape."

The alphas began gently placing the omegas down on the softest areas of grass, a show of kindness that seemed almost jarring to Sehun when they'd been so rough and uncaring before. 

Sehun felt himself being put down on the grass as well, looking up at Zitao. 

"Oh, you're still awake," Zitao spoke with a chuckle. "Sleep well. And don't run away on us," he spoke firmly, and walked over to where the alphas typically slept. 

Sehun was exhausted from the intense events of the day, so he knew he'd be able to rest. Anyways, he couldn't physically disobey a direct order from that alpha, so he quickly fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

In the middle of the night, Sehun was suddenly awoken. 

Something was wrong. Very wrong. 

Sehun had been aroused before in his life; he'd had morning wood before and sometimes when he and Luhan kissed for a long time he got a boner. But it had never been like this before. 

His cock was hard against his stomach and leaking precum everywhere, the dripping wetness of it uncomfortable on Sehun's skin. Never before in his life had he craved sex so bad. It was more than just wanting it, fuck, he needed it; his brain was clouded with the feeling. He could barely think, he could barely breath, all he could think about was getting fucked. Hard. 

A strange sensation between his legs prompted Sehun to press his hand between his plump cheeks. The area was sticky and wet, and the sudden realization hit Sehun like a bus. 

His heat. 

Joonmyeon had explained heats to all of them when they were younger: the intense arousal and lubricated hole, only placated by an alpha's seed or, in desperate times, repeated orgasms over the course of many hours. He remembered Joonmyeon's explanation of the knot, and of claiming a mate, and all the little things Sehun had thought he'd be on the other side for. Sehun was sure this was what he was going through. He'd always thought about himself on the other end of things, but despite the intensity of this it felt right. 

If Sehun was in his right state of mind he would've thought deeply about the final destruction of his identity as an alpha and how he'd have to rethink his entire being, and even how he'd tell Luhan. But right now all Sehun could think about was alphas and cocks and being filled up. Sehun practically tore off his boxers and tossed them too the side, needing to be freed from the cages of clothing. 

The pressure of it was gaining too quickly and Sehun needed to do something to ease it, wrapping one slim hand around his length and jerking it up and down. It did nothing to make Sehun feel better, in fact he just craved cock all the more as he shut his eyes. Mind far gone at that point, he did something he never thought he'd do and slid three fingers into his awaiting hole. It was slick and tight from the lack of use, but it didn't hurt, almost sucking Sehun's hand in. It wasn't nearly enough at all but jerking himself and moving his hand in and out made him feel a bit better. 

But all of the sudden, the musky scent of an alpha filled his nose. Sehun didn't know if it made things better or not, whimpering softly and arching his back as he continued to try and relieve the pressure. His own arousal him prevented him from being embarrassed about being caught by someone else in such a state, and he finally opened his eyes. 

There was Zitao, looking gorgeous as ever in only his boxers, standing above Sehun with lust and domination in his eyes. It made Sehun's leaking cock throb in his hand, biting his swollen lips as he looked up at Zitao pleadingly. 

Sehun remembered Joonmyeon saying something about alphas being able to smell an omega's heat, the scent leaving them aroused. They would search for the omega in heat and take them, relieving them both of the pressure. Zitao must have smelled him and came over, and the thought made Sehun only more horny. 

Surprisingly, Zitao didn't move any closer, just silently stood above Sehun, looking down at him like a predator with its prey. But Sehun needed Zitao and needed him now. 

"Please," Sehun begged, and that was all it took for Zitao to climb on top of him and take his mouth. 

Sehun had been kissed before, but compared to this it felt like nothing. Zitao was kissing him passionately, deeply, dominatingly, and almost possessively, and it felt so incredible to Sehun. Not like the weak, half assed kisses he shared with Luhan. It felt right like this, submitting and giving himself over for Zitao to take, all he wanted. 

Zitao pulled away to look over at his body, his eyes doing a slow rake over Sehun's spread and desperate figure. 

"Fuck," Zitao groaned with feeling. Sehun clamored to get Zitao's boxers off, gasping at the sight of his rock hard length. He'd never seen one quite that big before, in fact it was huge. It was probably due to the fact that Sehun, as he was slowly realising, had never actually encountered a real alpha. 

He wanted it inside him. Now. 

As if the alpha read his mind, Zitao roughly pulled Sehun's fingers out of him and lined up his cock with Sehun's wet and awaiting hole, stroking his length to relieve some of the pressure. 

Zitao began to push in and Sehun watched as it slowly slid inside of him, the girth of it slightly painful but not unbearable to Sehun. He'd never felt so full or complete before, panting harshly and heavily as Zitao began to thrust in and out of him without a moment's pause. 

"Fuck!" Sehun cried out and Zitao clamped a hand over Sehun's mouth, taking him rougher and rougher as Sehun's body moved beneath him. 

"Can't wake up the others," Zitao mumbled into Sehun's ear. "Although I wish I could hear you moan."

Sehun moaned into Zitao's hands at Zitao's seductive words, clawing at his back hard enough to leave a mark that would last at least a day. It felt too good to be stretched out like this, Zitao's hands moving off Sehun's mouth and gripping Sehun's ankles for leverage. 

"You're the prettiest one you know," Zitao said softly as he took and took and took, Sehun's body pliant beneath him. "Out of all the others, you were the one I wanted, from the moment I saw you."

Sehun just stared up at Zitao, unable to fully process his words due to the intensity of his heat. 

"So pretty," Zitao mumbled again, releasing Sehun's legs and moving back down to press their lips together. 

Sehun could barely kiss back, so distracted by all the other feelings that all he could do was pant and whimper, the breaths fanning across the harsh lines of Zitao's face. He tried his best to hold in his noises but all he wanted to do was yell, beg Zitao to fuck him faster, harder. Zitao came in impossibly closer and Sehun wrapped his legs tightly around Zitao, getting him in deeper. 

Sehun released a silent scream and arched his back as the new angle forced Zitao's cock against something inside Sehun, something he couldn't explain and didn't know about before that very moment, but desperately needed more of. 

"There there there there there," Sehun whispered and Zitao obliged, hitting the spot over and over and over again and without even the slightest of warnings Sehun came hard, spilling all over his and Zitao's stomachs. 

He was totally exhausted from the force of his climax but Zitao just kept pounding into him, faster and faster and harder and harder yet somehow, it still felt good. 

"Sehun, pretty thing, wanna claim you," Zitao mumbled as he inched closer and closer to his own release. Sehun paused and stared up at Zitao wide eyed at his serious words, considering the options in his mind for a few seconds. 

The intensity of Zitao's gaze quickly convinced Sehun and he tilted his head to bare his neck for the alpha. Zitao's mouth came down onto the pale skin immediately, biting harshly into the scent glands of the area. A sense of relief, intense pleasure, and even more submission filled Sehun as Zitao licked and kissed the small wound he'd left. He'd think about the implications later. 

Now, Zitao was moving faster and more erractically inside of him. "Close," Zitao panted out, and suddenly he felt something getting bigger and bigger inside of him. Sehun could only assume it was Zitao's knot, becoming increasingly painful inside of him. 

Sehun let out a sob and Zitao shushed him, brushing some of Sehun's sweaty locks out of his hair as he pushed in harsher and harsher and harsher. 

"Just relax, take it, f-fuck," Zitao stuttered out as he finally released into him. 

Sehun whimpered as load after load of Zitao's seed filled his insides, the knot still growing inside of him. He bit his lip to hold back his sobs, trembling beneath Zitao's muscular body. 

Zitao panted as he finished out his orgasm, keeping himself inside Sehun many moments longer. As the full feeling remained but the pain of the knot faded, Zitao finally pulled out of Sehun, a bit of his seed leaking out onto the grass beneath. Sehun frowned at the empty feeling, quickly reaching for his new mate to be comforted. 

"Go to sleep," Zitao mumbled. "You've had a long day."

Sehun couldn't agree more, and he fell asleep immediately. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Sehun awoke with a strange warmth beneath him. He opened his eyes to see he had fallen asleep on Zitao's chest, and all the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. 

Sehun couldn't quite believe any of it was real, but as he touched his hole he found Zitao's cum still there, as well as the mating marks still on his neck. His heat was definitely gone though, and for that Sehun was grateful. It had been fun, but despite being awake Sehun was still exhausted and sore. 

Sehun looked over at Zitao and watched his sleeping form. Obviously he'd made the decision to become Zitao's mate in a rush of heat filled lust, but he somehow didn't find himself regretting the decision. Zitao was gorgeous, and he'd been so gentle with him last night. It would also be nice to have protection in this new pack, and of course finally have a reason to call off his betrothal to Luhan. 

Zitao woke up slowly and looked over at Sehun, a smile slowly blooming on his face. He was still jagged and sharp but his smile didn't seem out of place at all. 

"Hi," he spoke with a chuckle. Sehun grinned softly back up at him. 

Zitao let his hand run through Sehun's hair before touching the mating marks on Sehun's neck. Zitao looked into his eyes, his confident alpha stare remaining but at the same time, he was looking for reassurance.

"I'm glad I'm yours," Sehun responded to words left unspoken. Zitao breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I can be cruel at times, but I would never want a mate who didn't want me back," Zitao explained. 

"We're really in this together now," Sehun mumbled. "It all happened so fast." He suddenly choked on a laugh. "Up until last night I thought I was an alpha." 

Zitao burst out laughing at the statement, arms wrapping around Sehun's waist. "No way. You're a pretty little omega."

"I mean, it's obvious now," Sehun whined shyly. "But all my life the rest of them thought I was an alpha. I was even meant to be Luhan's future mate."

At that moment, the tallest and biggest alpha walked over to them. He looked the pair up and down and sniffed. 

"Already?" He asked, staring pointedly at Zitao. 

"Look at how pretty he is," Zitao responded. "Wouldn't you want him as your mate?"

The other alpha just sighed and rolled his eyes at Zitao. "Get dressed and come to the fire for the meeting," he ordered to the two of them. The quickly put on a full set of clothes and walked out. 

When they arrived all of the alphas and omegas (except for the new pack's omega and Baekhyun, who Sehun assumed were still in the healing hut) were already waiting there for them. Every single one of them sniffed and stared at them with varying expressions. 

Sehun sat down next to Zitao, in the gap between his old pack and new. On his other side was Luhan and then Joonmyeon. 

"You smell like him," Luhan spoke accusingly. 

"And he smells like heat," Joonmyeon mumbled under his breath. Luhan's eyes widened at Joonmyeon's words and he pulled down the top of Sehun's shirt to expose the mating marks on his neck. 

"He forced you to mate him! You're not even an omega!" Luhan yelled. 

"I am an omega," Sehun snapped back harshly, Luhan reeling at his words. "And he didn't force me." 

Luhan stared at him in shock for a few beats. 

"How could you!" He finally screamed, grasping onto Sehun's arm. 

"Don't you fucking touch him, bitch," Zitao growled and Luhan pulled away immediately, not able to resist the orders of an alpha. He turned his gaze towards the floor, tears beginning to fall from his eyes as Sehun inched in closer to Zitao and leaned on his shoulder. 

"And the drama heats up already," a smaller, lithe alpha teased with a smirk. 

"Shut up," Zitao mumbled to him. 

"Quiet," the extremely tall alpha grumbled in his deepest, most commanding tone, and everyone became silent. Sehun figured he must be the head Alpha of the pack. "Now, let's get down to business."

He sighed, looking around at everyone to make sure no one else would talk before he spoke.  

"You see, the reason I've taken your pack is because ours is in desperate need of omegas. We only have one, and he's Jongin's mate so we can't breed him," Yifan spoke, gesturing to the muscular but gentler looking alpha apparently named Jongin. "Anyways, he's a runt so he's probably infertile. That's why we've taken you guys as a part of our pack now. But judging by how skinny you all are, you probably need us as well. Since there weren't any alphas in your old group I'm sure you had quite a hard time hunting."

"I'm an alpha," Yixing spoke insistently. The smirking one held back a chortle. 

"You? An alpha?" He said, as if he was barely keeping the laughter off his lips. "Why you pretty little thing, I can barely imagine you killing a fox," he continued, standing up and walking over to where Yixing was sitting. He wasn't the tallest of alphas but standing over Yixing's trembling figure, he made Yixing look absolutely miniature. Suddenly, he pushed Yixing over and climbed on top of him with his hand around Yixing's throat, on the edge between gentle resting and choking. With his free hand he was holding both of Yixing's wrists above his head, and Yixing's struggles just looked pathetic. They'd switched positions in barely half a second, and all at once it hit the omegas how much stronger these alphas were. If the tiniest of alphas could take the strongest of their pack so easily, what would become of the rest of them?

Yixing looked up at the alpha on top of him with watery, fear filled eyes, unable to move. The alpha just smirked back at him, looking over his body. 

"That's not what I'd call an alpha," he spoke. 

"Jongdae, don't tease," the head Alpha spoke, as if this sort of thing happened every day. Jongdae sighed, brushing his finger across Yixing's shaking lips before lifting himself off of him and sitting back down in his own spot. 

"Yes, Alpha," Jongdae responded condescendingly. The head Alpha growled but the short and buff alpha touched his arm. 

"Don't," he sighed, and the leader moved away. 

"Anyways, since we'll be staying together from now on, we might as well introduce ourselves." The head Alpha introduced himself as Yifan, the short and buff one as Minseok, and Sehun already knew Jongin, Jongdae, and of course Zitao. He also explained that Jongin's tiny omega was named Kyungsoo. 

Joonmyeon introduced the members of his former pack, and Yifan looked over them all. 

"I'm head Alpha, so you will obey me first and foremost. After that, you must listen to the other alphas. You guys are in our pack now. Try to accept it," Yifan spoke, and the omegas looked away shamefully. 

"You guys are probably pretty overwhelmed, so you guys can have the rest of the day to explore the territory," Minseok spoke. 

"Don't roam too far though, or we'll come and get you. Now, dismissed," Yifan said, and the meeting ended. 

Immediately after Yifan spoke Luhan ran off, still crying loudly. 

"Was that the omega you were supposed to mate?" Zitao asked, and Sehun nodded. Sehun watched as Joonmyeon avoided his eyes as they walked away. 

"Traitor," Yixing harshly whispered if he left the area. Sehun sighed loudly, eyebrows furrowed as he realized he was now abandoned by his former pack. 

But he wouldn't turn back. Not now that he was finally free of the chains of the alpha label, now that he got to be who he really always was. 

"Don't worry Sehun. You have me now," Zitao spoke, and Sehun believed it. 


	3. Chapter 3

The days following his old pack's capture were some of the strangest and lonliest of Baekhyun's life. Occupied with the crazy events occuring outside, Baekhyun was rarely visited in the healing tent by the members of his old pack. 

Baekhyun's only connection to the outside world was the only omega of his new pack, Kyungsoo. An extremely small but very experienced healer, he often seemed quite cranky, but Baekhyun knew deep down he was a sweetheart. Kyungsoo kept him updated with new of what was happening, as well as attempted to explain the dynamics of the pack Baekhyun was now a part of. 

"So Sehun is still really with Zitao?" Baekhyun asked one morning as Kyungsoo was redressing his cuts. They were healing fairly quickly, and Kyungsoo's methods were almost as good as Joonmyeon's, which surprised Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo nodded. "Yeah. They're always together. It seems like they're really infatuated with each other," Kyungsoo responded. 

 Baekhyun sighed. He couldn't believe that Sehun had betrayed their pack in such a way, and not even apologized to Luhan. 

"Was he really supposed to mate with Luhan?" Kyungsoo asked much more quietly. Baekhyun could only nod. "To be honest, I can't imagine that. He seems like a total omega to me. His heat was super intense too; I heard Jongin wake up from the smell that night when it happened." 

"Other than Joonmyeon, he was the first one of us to have a heat," Baekhyun responded. 

"Ever?" Kyungsoo asked incredulously. 

"Ever," Baekhyun answered. 

"That's so odd; you all are definitely of age. But I have heard that you have to be around alphas to have your heat triggered," Kyungsoo responded. 

Suddenly, the door to the healing tent burst open, and an extremely tall alpha wearing a stupid grin stepped inside. 

"Hey Kyungsoo," the alpha spoke, walking over to the tiny omega and repeatedly poking his shoulder. Kyungsoo groaned loudly. 

"You're so annoying!" Kyungsoo whined loudly. Baekhyun briefly thought the alpha was Kyungsoo's mate, but then remembered he'd seen Jongin before. 

"What are you doing? I miss bugging you," the alpha responded, pouting and poking Kyungsoo shoulder. 

"I'm trying to heal poor Baekhyun. I heard you were the one who tossed him into the thorn bush," Kyungsoo responded. 

"It was an accident! I swear!" The alpha whined ridiculously. He finally looked down at where Baekhyun was laying on the cot. He had big eyes and strange ears that stuck out from the side of his head. Baekhyun couldn't decide if he was stupid but handsome looking, or handsome but stupid looking. 

The alpha's cheeks suddenly turned pink in a very not-alpha like way, locking eyes with Baekhyun before quickly and shyly moving out of the way. 

"Uh...um...gotta go Kyungsoo...see you!" The alpha spoke hurriedly, practically running out of the healing tent. 

Baekhyun watched him go with furrowed, confused eyebrows. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, returning to healing Baekhyun. 

"Who was that?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo simply responded. Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, and the omegas moved on. 

~~~~~~~~~~

In the healing tent, Baekhyun spent most of his days and nights sleeping to recover from his wounds. Often he'd wake up at random times throughout the day, and he was becoming familiar with his surroundings: the herbs and tools for healing, and sometimes Kyungsoo's presence over him, checking and undressing his cuts. 

Which is why Baekhyun absolutely freaked when he woke up the next afternoon. Instead of an empty hut or a tiny omega before him, a gigantic alpha was leaning over him. 

Baekhyun screamed and Chanyeol screamed right back, dropping the medical tape and cotton pads in his hands. Fear shot through Baekhyun but he was only comforted a bit when he realized he was still fully dressed and had no new wounds. Chanyeol hadn't harmed him, luckily, but Baekhyun still had no idea what he was doing here. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Baekhyun yelled. Chanyeol just looked back at him with panic and ran out of the healing tent. 

Baekhyun stared up at the ceiling in confusion until Kyungsoo finally stepped in. 

"Oh thank god," Baekhyun breathed out as Kyungsoo sat down next to him and started to redress his wounds. "What the hell was he doing here?"

Kyungsoo just chuckled softly. "Well, the other day, after Chanyeol saw you in here with me, he asked if he could help me in healing you. He said he felt bad about the whole 'tossing you into the bush' thing and wanted to make it up, but I'm not sure if that's the whole reasoning. He didn't really want you to see him helping because it was a 'threat to his alphaness' so he's only been doing it when you're asleep. I guess he finally got caught."

Baekhyun just watched Kyungsoo, nothing making any more sense. Kyungsoo laughed a little bit more. "He was so embarrassed; it was really funny. Ugh, he always does such a bad job. But he tries his best," Kyungsoo said softly.

"Are you sure he's not...doing anything to me?" Baekhyun asked nervously. 

"Other than doing a shitty job at dressing your cuts? He's doing absolutely nothing; I'm sure of it. Anyways, he's seemed to take a liking to you," Kyungsoo answered. Baekhyun's thoughts swirled for the rest of the day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

In the days since the taking of his pack, Joonmyeon felt lost. His sense of control, his pride, and all of his children were dissipating from him. 

Looking back on his life, Joonmyeon realized he'd fucked up. Not realizing Yixing and Sehun were omegas was the stupidest thing he'd ever done, they'd be messed up for ages trying to figure out who they were. Because of this, Sehun was rebelling against everything he'd ever known, getting involved with that alpha Zitao and leaving the rest of them on their own. On the other end of the spectrum, Yixing was trying to live in a fantasy land, convincing himself he was still an alpha despite all evidence pointing to the contrary. Both of them would be unhappy for ages, and it was all Joonmyeon's fault. 

His baby, Baekhyun, was sick, and Luhan was distancing himself from everyone except for Sehun, who wanted absolutely nothing to do with him and pushed him away. But Joonmyeon could handle this. He'd been more alone before. 

He was about to leave the main territory to help gather berries. The abundance of alphas made the aspect of pure survival much easier, if nothing else. There was always enough meat to go around for all twelve of them, so it wasn't like Joonmyeon needed to bring food. But he was beginning to miss the taste of berries.  

Just as he was walking off into the forest a large hand gripped his tiny wrist. He turned around. Yifan. 

"I need to talk to you," the Alpha spoke firmly, and no omega could resist the command of an alpha, especially not one so strong. So Joonmyeon simply nodded, his head turned toward the ground in respect. 

Joonmyeon didn't really have any respect for the head Alpha, but Joonmyeon knew what alphas could really be capable of. Joonmyeon knew that Minseok and Jongin wouldn't hurt any of the omegas, and even dumb Chanyeol seemed to have a heart deep down. But the others, Joonmyeon didn't trust at all, so he had to keep up levels of reverence for survival. 

Yifan lead Joonmyeon into his private hut and sat down on the ground, gesturing for Joonmyeon to sit across from him. Sitting in front of of this giant Alpha, Joonmyeon had never felt quite so small. 

"Our packs aren't mixing," Yifan spoke simply. "Mine are trying their best, but Sehun's the only one whose made an effort."

"Of course. You guys have destroyed us," Is what Joonmyeon wanted to say, but he held his tongue, knowing the retaliation for his words wouldn't be worth it. 

"It's true," Joonmyeon just mumbled quietly, eyes avoiding Yifan's. 

"I have a solution," Yifan responded. "Be my mate."

Joonmyeon sucked in a large breath and gasped, wordlessly breathing harshly. He could barely breath, let alone think. 

When no response followed his words, Yifan continued. 

"You see, we're a perfect match. You're a perfect omega. You'll take care of our pups beautifully, as well as any other pups in the pack. Plus, I've heard you know healing techiniques that rival Kyungsoo's. You've lead before, so you'll understand me. Not to mention you're beautiful. And me-- well, isn't it obvious? I've been able to maintain leadership over a pack entirely made up of alphas without too much difficulty. I can protect our pack and pups easily, but most of all you. Not to mention I'm handsome as well, tall and strong. We could unite the two packs. If the omegas saw you, their trusted leader, with one of the alphas, they might trust us more. And we should both know that trust is the key to survival. So, what do you say?" The Alpha asked. 

What could Joonmyeon do? He was fairly surprised that the Alpha even asked his permission to claim him, but that almost made it worse. He was stuck: he didn't know what this Alpha was capable of. If he said no, he could get hurt, or worse one of his children. He wished Yifan had just taken him, forced him down and bitten his neck, so he wouldn't be the one who would have to make the decision. 

Joonmyeon bit his lip, forcing his tears back, and nodded. 

"Yes. Yes, I'll be your mate," Joonmyeon spoke quietly and sadly. 

"Are you sure?" The Alpha asked. Joonmyeon finally looked up at him and nodded. He briefly wondered whether the others would think he was like Sehun, like he'd betrayed them, but Joonmyeon knew this was for the best. Even if the others didn't, Joonmyeon knew he'd done it for them, while Sehun had done it for himself. 

Yifan smiled widely and it seemed fairly sincere, to Joonmyeon's surprise. 

"Come here," Yifan spoke softly, patting his lap. Joonmyeon admitted defeat and crawled over, straddling Yifan's firm thighs. Joonmyeon breathed in Yifan's scent, Alpha to the extreme, and it made him feel a bit light headed. Yifan trailed his hands down Joonmyeon's waist, rubbing the delicate skin beneath Joonmyeon's thin t-shirt. He tilted his head and pressed his lips against Joonmyeon's in a warm but still chaste kiss. Joonmyeon remained still for a moment, forcing himself to kiss back after many many moments. But Yifan pulled away before things got deeper, pushing Joonmyeon's head aside and brushing his hair out of the way to expose his neck. 

Yifan placed a soft kiss to the area before sinking his teeth in. Joonmyeon whimpered at the pain of it, clutching Yifan's back despite himself. When the mating mark was deep and prominent enough, Yifan licked the area clean and ruffled Joonmyeon's hair. 

The Alpha rubbed the area and it still hurt a bit, just much less so. Joonmyeon touched the strange marks on his neck with hand, wondering if they'd ever go away. He knew for a fact that they didn't, but he liked to pretend. 

Joonmyeon spread his legs and prepared himself for the Alpha to take him, fuck him hard, even though he was dreading the moment with every fiber of his being. 

"I won't take you now," Yifan spoke, and Joonmyeon looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. Although the kinder of alphas waited until an omega's heat or when both alpha and omega clearly wanted sex to take them, most cruel alphas would take an omega at any time they wanted. Joonmyeon believed Yifan was one of the later, so he was shocked. 

"You seem tired. Go take a nap; I'll wake you up when it's time to eat," Yifan spoke quietly. Even though Joonmyeon's distant attitude towards Yifan wasn't because he was tired, Joonmyeon realized he was actually exhausted. A nap would do him good. 

"Yes," Joonmyeon mumbled back, nodding slightly and getting up to go back to his sleeping area. 

"No," Yifan called, and Joonmyeon turned back towards him. "You'll sleep here now. It's much more comfortable." Joonmyeon exhaled and sat down on the mat in Yifan's hut, slowly laying down and shutting his eyes. 

He quickly went to the land between sleeping and waking, but he was still awake enough to feel Yifan softly peck his nose and mumble 'sleep well' to him before standing and leaving the hut. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning, Baekhyun woke up to the sight of Chanyeol healing him once again. Baekhyun yelped in surprise; it still made him slightly uncomfortable to be around real alphas, especially up close like this where he could smell their heady scent. 

"Sorry!" The alpha yelled, looking worriedly back at Baekhyun and putting down his things. He started to hurriedly leave the hut before Baekhyun sighed. 

"You can stay," Baekhyun called to him. "I was just surprised." 

"Oh," Chanyeol mumbled, sitting back down next to Baekhyun and undressing his bandages from the previous night. They were silent for a few moments before Chanyeol spoke again. 

"I'm sorry for tossing you into the thorns. I promise it was an accident, Yifan said to not hurt any of you. Sometimes I just....get a little carried away," Chanyeol explained, trying to undo the delicate dressings with his big, clumsy alpha hands. It was almost funny. 

"It's alright. I'm fine now," Baekhyun responded, casually watching Chanyeol. They fell silent again, Baekhyun out of disinterest and Chanyeol out of shyness. 

"Uh-um, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked, his hands trembling slightly. 

"Yeah?" Baekhyun responded. 

"Y-you know, you're very beautiful...." He mumbled. Baekhyun blushed hard; he'd never been called beautiful before (other than by Joonmyeon, and he was like his parent). 

"Th-thanks," Baekhyun stuttered back. 

"You are. I mean, I haven't really seen that many omegas in my life; I became a part of this pack before I came of age, but I swear you're the most beautiful omega I've ever seen. You're really sweet too. You can put up with cranky Kyungsoo almost as well as Jongin can. You're sweet and nice; I see it when I watch you and Kyungsoo." Chanyeol laughed uncomfortably. "That sounds really creepy, doesn't it? That I was watching you? Sorry, I don't know what I'm saying," Chanyeol mumbled. 

"It's...fine," Baekhyun responded, wondering where this conversation was going. 

"A-and Baekhyun, I know I'm not head Alpha or anything, not even second or third in command, but I promise I'll make you happy. Sometimes I can hunt well, I'll bring you lots of deer. I'll try really hard to be a good alpha for you. I know your pack just joined mine a few days ago but I've never seen an omega I've liked as much as you, so, uh, will you be my mate?" He asked, Baekhyun's wounds all but forgotten. 

Baekhyun looked up at him, mouth agape. He was in shock. Baekhyun had barely encountered any alphas and already one was asking to be his mate, and the thought made Baekhyun so confused. 

He'd seen the way the alphas had pinned them down when they'd taken over, and Kyungsoo had told him stories that scared Baekhyun down to his very core. This alpha seemed sweet but he was still afraid that he was easily capable of hurting them. Or maybe Chanyeol would take out his anger at his refusal on one of Baekhyun's packmates, the idea of that just as painful. What else could he do but agree?

"Y-yeah. I'll be your mate," Baekhyun responded. Chanyeol looked down at him with surprise, as if he'd been expecting the answer to be no. 

"Really?" Chanyeol asked, grinning and bouncing in his seat. 

"Yeah," Baekhyun answered with a grimace. 

"Alright then! Let me...uh....do the mark thingie," Chanyeol spoke, and Baekhyun bared his neck for the alpha. Chanyeol sunk his teeth into the skin without pause, Baekhyun barely noticing the pain among all the other injuries on his body. When it was done, Chanyeol kissed the area repeatedly, lightly kissing all over Baekhyun's mate. 

Chanyeol pulled away and smiled down at Baekhyun. "My mate," he mumbled with a big smile, brushing some of Baekhyun's hair out of his eyes. Baekhyun stared back at him expressionless, but to Chanyeol it was the very definition of beauty. 

"Oh Baekhyun, life is going to be so good. When you're all healed up you can stay in my tent and we'll cuddle together and you to do whatever omegas do in the daytime and I'll bring you nice animals so you can eat and it'll be perfect," Chanyeol said, leaning down to peck his lips.

Chanyeol was too excited to notice Baekhyun didn't kiss back. 

"I got the prettiest one, I got the prettiest one," Chanyeol cheered, leaping up and rushing out of the hut to go brag to all of the other alphas about his catch. Kyungsoo immediately went to the healing hut to check up on Baekhyun. 

"What happened?" Kyungsoo asked, fixing up the mistakes Chanyeol had made. Baekhyun silently showed Kyungsoo the marks on his neck. 

"Oh," Kyungsoo simply mumbled, going about his work. He took a moment to pause, then sighed. "Are you happy about this?" 

Baekhyun just gave him a look. 

"Of course not," Kyungsoo responded. "I get it though. Alphas are scary. Especially if you don't know them well enough, you won't be able to tell if they'll hurt you or not. You were afraid of retaliation."

Baekhyun simply nodded. 

"I can promise you that Chanyeol isn't as bad as the others. He can be sort of dumb, but he's a sweetie underneath it all. He's never said a mean word to me, and he's even attempted to be my friend. In his own weird way, of course. I know that isn't much comfort, but he won't abuse you, I promise," Kyungsoo explained. 

Baekhyun sighed. He definitely trusted Kyungsoo and knew he was probably right about Chanyeol. But still, it wasn't much comfort. It wasn't a comfort at all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Yixing needed to prove himself. 

In his old pack, he'd been the strongest alpha. The others gave him all of their trust and respect. He even thought he'd be their leader one day. 

But now he was nothing. Believed to be an omega by all, he was forced into obeying the commands of the alphas of his pack. Instead of spending his days hunting, he was forced to pick berries or mend clothes. Even though he found the tasks much more enjoyable, it was humiliating at the same time. He missed the pride that came with hunting, even if he wasn't very good. 

Yixing needed to prove himself, so that's why he found himself deep in the forest on a bright spring day. Crouching low, he was hiding behind a set of bushes. A small rabbit was perched in a clearing, munching on a carrot. Easy prey. 

Yixing steadied himself, preparing to leap, before the sudden scent of alpha filled his nose. The sound of heavy feet scares the rabbit, and the small creature scurries away. Yixing sighed. He was going to kill whoever scared the rabbit away. 

"Yixing!" A voice spoke excitedly. Of course it was Jongdae; the bane of Yixing's existence. 

"You scared my prey away," Yixing growled, frowning even more when his complaint came off as more of a pout. Jongdae looked over and saw the rabbit Yixing's had planned on capturing. 

Jongdae scoffed at the tiny thing. "You know we have tons of meat back at home, right?" Jongdae asked. Yixing just glared back at him. Jongdae sniffed the air and smiled. 

"Hm, Yixing. You smell so good. I love your pretty little omega smell," Jongdae mumbled, slowly closing the space between himself and Yixing. 

"I am not an omega," Yixing responded firmly. Jongdae chuckled at his words, suddenly reaching out to touch Yixing's waist. Yixing shivered but didn't pull away, frozen to the spot for reasons he couldn't decipher. 

"Oh baby, don't do this to yourself. You don't want me to have to humiliate you again in front of the others," Jongdae spoke in Yixing's ear. "This doesn't have to be so hard."

"I-I don't know what you mean," Yixing stuttered, eyes wide at Jongdae's boldness. 

"You know what I mean," Jongdae whispered into Yixing's ears, pulling Yixing in so close that their chests were almost touching, thin cotton the only thing separating skin on skin. "If you were my mate...you wouldn't have to do any of this alpha bullshit anymore. It's awfully tiring, isn't it? I know you just want to give yourself over, be my cute little omega, let me fuck you until you can't move-"

"N-no," Yixing stuttered, pushing Jongdae away. "Never."

Jongdae smirked and raked his eyes over Yixing's blushing frame. He then shrugged with that cheeky grin still plastered onto his face. "Suit yourself, pretty boy. I know you'll be on your hands and knees for me soon enough."

"Alphas don't get on their hands and knees," Yixing spoke.

"Of course they don't," Jongdae responded, casually walking over and gripping Yixing's ass. "But you're not one of them."

Yixing was positively livid at this point but all Jongdae could do was laugh. "Now, let's get back to camp while it's still light out," Jongdae said. 

And despite Yixing's boiling anger, he followed Jongdae home. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Yixing got back to camp, he was met with a sight that didn't surprise him: Sehun and Zitao standing together, while Luhan watch on with pure anger. He hadn't seen Sehun and Zitao leave their tent all day, and he knew Luhan would be angry. 

Jongdae immediately left to go back to his hut, but Yixing saw him poke his head out once or twice. That alpha loved drama, but only from a safe distance. 

Yixing saw Joonmyeon and Baekhyun also near the area, picking flowers from the nearby bush. Yixing was glad to see Baekhyun was almost healed up. 

"What's going on?" Yixing whispered to his friends. 

"Something's gonna give," Baekhyun whispered back, and Yixing watched on. 

After Luhan murmured an aggressive 'fuck it' under his breath, the three of those sitting on the sidelines shared a nervous look. Baekhyun was right; of course something was gonna give. The tension between Sehun, Luhan, and Zitao had been mounting for too long. 

"I can't believe this," Luhan said, walking over to Sehun and Zitao and standing firmly in front of them. Zitao protectively wrapped his arm around Sehun's waist, and Sehun looked sheepishly at the floor. "Sehun, when are you going to realize you're an alpha and come back? We were meant to be!" 

Sehun's breaths started becoming faster and faster, eyes nervously darting everywhere. Since his mating with Zitao, he'd been unable to say a single word to Luhan, and Zitao had done most of the talking for him. It was clear that he didn't quite know what to say. 

"You know what you piece of shit omega bitch-" Zitao started. 

"N-no, Taotao, I can handle it myself this time," Sehun interrupted Zitao, rubbing the nape of his neck, his hand ghosting over day old hickies. Zitao looked him up and down, obviously wanting to defend his mate, but he figured Luhan might actually listen to him better. 

"Luhan," Sehun spoke pleadingly. "I'm not coming back. I'm not an alpha, and me and you were never meant to be. I love Zitao. Now please, try and move on. For both our sakes."

"No," Luhan responded. "No way. You're just in a phase right now, you'll come back."

"Fucking dumb ass if he were an alpha you would've been forced to listen to him-" Zitao started, but stopped after looking at Sehun, who was clearly becoming more and more angry. 

"Nice didn't work then," Sehun growled. "So I'm going to have to tell it to you like it is. I'm an omega. I can't hunt, not muscular enough, and I had a heat for fuck's sakes. Not even you have had one. You know what? You know what? Luhan, I never fucking loved you. Ever. We were not meant to be. I always knew something was wrong." Sehun stopped to look at all of the members of his old pack. "I sacrificed my own happiness for you all for so many years. I hunted because I had to, I was going to mate with Luhan because I had to. Not because I wanted to, because I had to. I did it for all of you, and I was sad every day. None of you guys even noticed how unhappy I was; never even asked me how I felt about all of this. But now, I finally find happiness, and you all think I'm betraying you? That I'm selfish? You guys are the selfish ones," Sehun yelled, his voice getting louder and louder with every word. Joonmyeon, Yixing, Luhan, and Baekhyun stared up at him in shock. 

"Fuck you guys," Sehun mumbled, gripping onto Zitao's hand with tears in his eyes. 

"Come on baby, let's go," Zitao quietly whispered back to him, leading him back to their mutual cabin. Joonmyeon, Yixing, Luhan, and Baekhyun all looked at each other with confused expressions. 

"I think we need to talk," Joonmyeon spoke. The others nodded back at him. "Come on, follow me."

They followed Joonmyeon into the biggest hut on the territory, stepping inside and sitting on the floor. 

"Isn't this Yifan's hut?" Yixing asked. 

"Yeah, but he won't get back from the hunt for a while," Joonmyeon responded. The others shared a confused look. 

"Why are we even in his hut? Won't he be angry with us?" Baekhyun asked. 

Joonmyeon sighed in response. "I'll explain that later. For now...we have other, more important things to talk about." 

They all fell silent for a moment. 

"I guess Sehun's really gone over to the dark side, hasn't he?" Baekhyun eventually spoke. 

"Don't say that!" Luhan cried. "He'll come back, I swear."

"Luhan," Yixing spoke pleadingly. "I think he really is an omega." 

Luhan glared at all of them. "You all are idiots."

"Did you not listen to what he was saying? Omega or alpha, no matter if he really is betraying us or not, he's firm in his relationship with Zitao. He's not coming back," Baekhyun spoke. Luhan hiccuped and bit his lip, and everyone could tell he was holding back tears. 

"What he said to you was cruel though. He's learning their mean ways," Yixing said. "And after all of those years, I can't believe he'd just up and betray us like that," Yixing spoke. 

"He has betrayed us. Especially Luhan, but all of us too," Baekhyun added. 

Joonmyeon sighed again. "Of course, it's really sad that he doesn't want anything to do with us. He's like my baby son and it hurts that he doesn't seem to care about us any more. But at the same time...he did have a bit of a point. I mean, obviously all of us made sacrifices over the years. But to pretend to be something you're entirely not for years on end, since he was a kid too, would be pretty hard."

"I mean, we don't know for sure if he's even an omega, I mean they all say I'm an omega when I'm clearly not," Yixing responded firmly. Joonmyeon and Baekhyun shared a look, frowned, then stared at the floor. 

"He's definitely an omega. Heat has a strong smell, you know, and he reeked of it that morning," Joonmyeon responded. 

"And Yixing....you know, these alphas do have their bad sides, but you might have to consider that they may be right," Baekhyun added. 

"About what?" Yixing asked accusingly. 

"About your...status," Baekhyun responded with a grimace. 

"Are you saying that I'm an omega?" Yixing cried. 

"Well....I mean alphas have a smell, you know? They reek of it. And...you don't have that smell," Baekhyun explained.

Yixing gaped angrily at Baekhyun as Luhan looked on with furrowed brows and Joonmyeon grimaced. Joonmyeon knew for a fact that Baekhyun was right, but the last thing he wanted to do was make Yixing as upset as Luhan. But Joonmyeon knew that the reason this whole conflict had begun in the first place was because of him, because he didn't think about their hierarchies. So as upsetting as it was, Joonmyeon had to do the right thing. 

"Baekhyun is right, Yixing. Alphas have a strong scent; I'm sure you've all smelled in since this pack took us. You and Sehun don't have that smell," Joonmyeon said. 

Yixing and Luhan glared at Baekhyun and Joonmyeon. 

"Why are you siding with them all of the sudden?" Luhan spoke accusingly. 

"Yeah, and we still want to know why we're in this cabin," Yixing added. 

Joonmyeon sighed. He might as well tell them now rather than later. 

"He claimed me," Joonmyeon mumbled in shame, showing the whole group his mating marks. Yixing and Luhan stared at him in shock as Baekhyun gazed on sympathetically. 

"So you've betrayed us too?" Yixing asked angrily. 

"No no no! I don't want to be his mate. I did it to keep us safe, I promise. We really don't know what these alphas are capable of, especially Yifan. He asked and I knew that if I said no, he might retaliate against me or even worse, any of you. I agreed to protect all of us," Joonmyeon explained. Baekhyun sighed, suddenly showing the group his own mating marks. 

"The same thing happened to me. Chanyeol asked and I knew I had to say yes. To keep us safe. So I agreed," Baekhyun added. 

There was silence for a long time. 

"Which one is Chanyeol again?" Luhan quietly asked. 

"The tall, idiotic one," Baekhyun explained, and Luhan nodded. 

Luhan sighed after a lengthy pause. "I still think you guys are betraying our pack. We should say no."

"I agree," Yixing responded. "Earlier today Jongdae asked and I said a flat no."

Joonmyeon and Baekhyun gasped with fear. 

"How could you?" Baekhyun cried. "That puts you and all of us in danger. He could hurt us!" 

"I'd rather die than be mated by someone of my rank, especially someone I didn't love," Yixing firmly responded. 

"If it's not Sehun I'm not mating," Luhan added. 

"You guys are immature and ridiculous. You've gotta do what you've gotta do to survive," Baekhyun grumbled back. 

"Guys!" Joonmyeon shouted above the din. "Please, let's not fight. Do you know how much we need each other right now? We need to maintain trust between us. Without each other, we won't survive mentally or physically. We need to stick together."

The others sighed and nodded in agreement. "Now, I know that some of us think we should agree to keep safe, and others think it's safe to say no. That's fine, but we have to remember to at least be respectful to all of the alphas. You guys didn't grow up around alphas, so I don't think you realize how dangerous they all are," Joonmyeon explained. All of them sighed, wishing they could have a bit more freedom to say and do as they pleased without getting into trouble. But oh well. That was the life of an omega. 

"And I know the whole thing with Sehun is hard, but please try not to be rude to him. Soon enough he'll miss his family, and he'll apologize and come back. I think things are really tough for him, you know? He's so young and he's just trying to figure out who he is, and he feels like the only person who understands or cares is his mate, who he barely even knows. Give him peace and as much kindness as you can possibly spare, and he'll realize that we are always there for him, I promise. He's probably staying with his mate forever though. We'll have to accept him if he apologizes, with or without Zitao."

Luhan choked on air and sniffled a bit, and all of them turned to look at him sympathetically. 

"I-I'm sorry," Luhan stuttered. 

Joonmyeon sighed with furrowed eyebrows. "Luhan...I know this is really, really, hard for you too. And of course he was completely unnecessarily mean to you as well," Joonmyeon spoke. Luhan nodded and rubbed his eyes. 

"I just can't help but still have hope he'll come back. After all those years," Luhan mumbled, wiping the tears away. Baekhyun ran over to give him a hug, and Yixing rubbed his back. 

"Of course you're still mourning the loss of a love that meant a lot to you. It's totally okay to take your time.  One day though, I can promise you, your heart will be free of him. That's all I can promise you," Joonmyeon responded, coming over to hug him as well. 

"Thanks guys," Luhan said, a small but sincere smile blooming on his face. 

"We're always here for you. I promise," Yixing mumbled, and Luhan nodded. 

Baekhyun sighed. "We should probably get out of here, before the alphas get suspicious and think we're planning an escape. Or at least before Yifan comes back." They all sighed, knowing Baekhyun was right. 

The four said their goodbyes to each other, heading off in different directions to think about all they'd been through those past few days. 

~~~~~~~~~

It was late at night, and Luhan couldn't sleep. There was too much on his mind, and Luhan hadn't slept in days. 

Sehun had been promised to him as soon as Sehun had hit puberty, at about twelve years old. Since then, Luhan and him had always slept in the same bed, up until a few days ago. 

Sehun was eighteen now, Luhan thought. It was like those six years had meant absolutely nothing to him. 

Luhan found it hard to sleep without Sehun by his side. 

"Fuck it," Luhan mumbled, standing up off the grass and walking towards the stream. Maybe a drink of water would clear his head and let him get the rest he oh so needed. 

He finally reached the stream, the fast moving water rushing against the pebbles beneath. It was dark out, but the bright light of the moon helped Luhan be able to see clearly. It was actually beautiful out, the spring weather making the night air cold but not freezing. 

Luhan bent down to sip up the water, sighing contentedly at the clean clear taste of the stream. The coolness of it distracted Luhan so much that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind until he felt the presence of another person beside him. 

Luhan squeaked at the sight of the smaller but extremely muscular alpha named Minseok suddenly laying down beside him, staring up at the stars. 

"Isn't it beautiful out tonight?" Minseok spoke very quietly, so as not to wake the others. 

"Y-yeah," Luhan stuttered back in response. Minseok turned to him with furrowed brows. 

"Are you alright?" The alpha asked. 

"Yeah, I just didn't hear you come up, so you kind of scared me," Luhan admitted. Minseok nodded slowly. 

"Sorry about that," he responded. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," Luhan responded. "I couldn't."

Minseok simply nodded and turned back to look up at the sky. Luhan looked towards him then shyly turned his face back to the water. 

Luhan didn't understand Minseok in the slightest. He was clearly an alpha; it was obvious from his scent to his muscles to his extremely dominating presence in general. But he was quiet, non-violent, and had never said a cruel word to any of the omegas here. He'd never tried to mate with any either, except for Luhan noticed Minseok's eyes constantly on him. He wondered what it meant. 

Without thinking, Luhan suddenly laid down on the grass next to Minseok. From this angle, the sky was stunning: a full moon, multitudes of scattered bright stars, and the sky that perfect shade of indigo. Luhan didn't notice, but Minseok turned him and gave him a small smile before turning his eyes back to the sky. Before Luhan even noticed, he'd fallen asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Luhan awoke on his usual sleeping spot with confusion. His eyebrows furrowed, wondering how he'd gotten from the stream back to here without even noticing it. A vague, half asleep memory of Minseok carrying him back to his make shift bed crept into his mind, but it seemed too farfetched to be real. Luhan figured it must have all been a dream. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for dubcon-ish

"And...that's it!" Kyungsoo says excitedly, finally pulling off the last of Baekhyun's bandages. Although Baekhyun was now covered in little cuts, they had all healed to the point where he didn't have to stay in the healing hut all day and all night. Baekhyun would have been relieved if he'd been in any other situation, but circumstances made his move out of the healing hut a sad and nervewracking one. 

"Yay," Baekhyun responded in his most sarcastic voice. 

"What's wrong?" Kyungsoo asked, and Baekhyun sighed. He trusted and liked Kyungsoo a lot; he could be honest with them. 

"Moving out of the healing hut means it's time for me to move into Chanyeol's hut," Baekhyun explained. Kyungsoo sighed in response. 

"Yeah, it does suck. Maybe the bed will be more comfortable though," Kyungsoo responded as Baekhyun sat up. 

"Not with Chanyeol's huge ass body squeezed in next to mine. He'll probably throw those gangly limbs all over me and send me right back here. God, I hope he doesn't snore," Baekhyun complained. Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun a sympathetic grimace. 

"He does snore, doesn't he?" Baekhyun shouted sadly. Kyungsoo nodded. 

"Yeah, he does. I can't believe you haven't heard it yet," Kyungsoo responded. Baekhyun groaned and flopped back onto the bed, about to complain more, when the sound of heavy steps reached Baekhyun's ears. 

"Baekhyun?" A deep voice called out, and Baekhyun saw Chanyeol's dumb face poking through the door of the hut. Great. 

"Yup, it's me," Baekhyun responded sarcastically, standing up with a sigh. Clearly, Chanyeol didn't pick up on Baekhyun's mood, because without the slightest drop in mood he practically ran over to Baekhyun and squeezed him into a big hug. 

"Be careful!" Kyungsoo shouted at the alpha. "You don't want him coming back in here." 

Chanyeol looked away and pushed his hair out of his eyes, clearly embarrassed by his own enthusiasm. 

"Uh, are you ready to move into my hut?" Chanyeol asked. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Baekhyun responded. Chanyeol grinned hugely, clearly already recovered from his humiliation. He took Baekhyun's tiny hand in his own huge one and looked down at him. 

"Then let's go!" He cheered, letting Kyungsoo and Baekhyun share one last sympathetic look before taking Baekhyun to his new home. 

The hut was just a bit smaller than the healing hut, decorated with skins and horns of animals Chanyeol had clearly caught. Baekhyun slight bit of pride at Chanyeol's obviously hunting abilities died down when he breathed in the scent: heavy lavender, barely masking the smell of gross alpha. Baekhyun tried as hard as he could to breath through his mouth. 

"Do you like it?" Chanyeol asked, practically bouncing where he was sitting. "I spent all day cleaning it. It's still probably not great though. I mean, you can do whatever you want to the place, it's your home now too. And isn't home organizing cleaning stuff what omegas do?" 

"Yes," Baekhyun answered, already planning the day he'd spent scrubbing the place free of Chanyeol's reek. 

"How are you?" Chanyeol suddenly asked, the serious of his expression leaving Baekhyun quite confused. He reached up and cupped Baekhyun's cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. 

Baekhyun sighed. "Tired," he answered honestly. 

"Uh...oh! You should sleep then. You're probably still a bit unwell," Chanyeol answered, hurriedly smoothing out the sleeping mat (their sleeping mat, Baekhyun sadly spoke in his head) Baekhyun just crawled over and laid down on the soft leaves and grass, trying to breath through his mouth and not think. 

"Have a nice sleep," Chanyeol said, sitting over him. He ran his fingers over Baekhyun's mating marks with a soft smile. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." And Baekhyun despised those words. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when Baekhyun woke up, it felt like there were heavy weights on his body. He opened his eyes to see Chanyeol's arms and limbs splayed over him. Baekhyun grimaced at the feeling and sight, wiggling himself out from under Chanyeol's body. Luckily, the alpha stayed deep asleep, and Baekhyun left the hut as quickly as he could. 

Baekhyun retched when he smelled himself, Chanyeol's scent radiating off every inch of his body. It wasn't as bad as Sehun's smell of Zitao, and Baekhyun guessed it was because Chanyeol hadn't taken him yet. Pushing the foreboding thought of sex with Chanyeol aside, Baekhyun removed his clothing and dropped himself into the river. 

Sighing as the cool water washed away all traces of the previous night, Baekhyun stayed in the water until he was smiling and smelled like himself again. Rinsing his clothes as well, he walked around the territory, despite his clothes being dripping wet. 

Baekhyun missed their old territory. Obviously, it never smelled like alpha, and the whole place was covered in flowers. Thinking flowers were a good place to start at fixing up Chanyeol and his hut, he began to gather any flower he could find. 

He wandered off for hours and hours and hours, clutching the many flowers in his hand and any space he could carry. It was late in the evening by the time Baekhyun arrived back at the dreaded hut, and the only reason he even came back in the first place was to drop off all of the flowers. 

When he walked inside Chanyeol breathed a huge sigh of relief, looking at Baekhyun lovingly yet worriedly. 

"You were gone for so long...I was worried sick," Chanyeol spoke, and Baekhyun actually felt the slightest spark of guilt. He disappeared without warning and left all day; Chanyeol must have assumed he'd gotten hurt again, and everyone knew how protective of their mates alphas were. He should've at least left a note for Chanyeol letting him know where he was going. 

"I was getting flowers. To spruce the place up a bit," Baekhyun simply responded, dropping the flowers onto the ground. 

"They're beautiful," Chanyeol responded, picking them up in his hands. Baekhyun grimaced; he knew how easily those hands could break the delicate flowers. "Oh! I brought you something," Chanyeol said. He suddenly left the hut, leaving Baekhyun very confused for the few moments until he returned carrying a giant elk. 

"It's for you! Well, for us to share," Chanyeol explained. Baekhyun just stared at it in surprise. 

"You got me....a whole ass elk?" Baekhyun asked suddenly. Chanyeol nodded and grinned as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

"Dig in!" Chanyeol cheered before taking a bite for himself. 

Baekhyun had never tasted elk in his life. The biggest animals Sehun and Yixing had been able to catch were raccoons and rabbits, and even in his new pack he'd only been able to have leftovers, since he was too sick to go to feeding time. Anyways, elk was incredibly hard to catch even for such strong alphas; their typical meals consisted of deer.

"Don't tell the others about this; I know we're supposed to share food but Kyungsoo told me you never got good meat so I wanted you to have it," Chanyeol explained. He waited for Baekhyun to try before having another bite. 

"Aren't elk...really hard to catch?" Baekhyun asked. 

Chanyeol shrugged. "It's no big deal," he responded. But Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was lying; Kyungsoo had said that their pack almost never caught elk, and it was almost always Yifan or Minseok who caught them. 

"Th...thank you," Baekhyun stuttered, surprised that the words were even leaving his lips.

"You're welcome! Now eat it!" Chanyeol said excitedly. Baekhyun took a bite and moaned at the taste; it was delicious. And there was so much of it!

Baekhyun quickly devoured as much as he could, quickly rubbing his tummy out of fullness. He felt Chanyeol's eyes on him the entire time, confused by their very presence. 

"Why are you watching me?" Baekhyun asked. 

Chanyeol chuckled a bit. "Because you're perfect, obviously," he responded. Baekhyun shook his head, turning off to the side to hide his smile and slight blush. He was still really unused to compliments. 

"Even when I'm eating?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Especially when you're eating! Because I caught it for you, and now you're eating it, and it'll make you happy, which means I made you happy," Chanyeol explained in his dorky way that Baekhyun could only laugh at. 

"You're so silly," Baekhyun responded, but he was still smiling. Chanyeol just stared back at him with the most affectionate eyes. 

"Done?" Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun nodded, and Chanyeol dragged it out of the hut. Now the place was really going to reek

"You must be tired. You spent all day in the sun," Chanyeol said. Baekhyun nodded and yawned, suddenly realizing how tired he really was. 

"I am; I think I'll go to bed now," Baekhyun responded, laying down on their slightly better smelling bed. 

"Well, I'm going to take the rest of this elk and leave it out for the others to find randomly! I'll join you soon," Chanyeol answered, leaving Baekhyun alone. 

Baekhyun was still disappointed by his fate. But he wasn't quite so angry anymore. 

Those were the thoughts filling Baekhyun's head as he fell asleep that night. 

And maybe Baekhyun was annoyed when Chanyeol's limbs were thrown over his body the next morning. But maybe Baekhyun thought it was a little bit endearing, too. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"You've been my mate for about a week, right?" Yifan asked one night as he was getting ready for bed. Joonmyeon was already laying down, ready to fall asleep and escape the sadness of morning and evening hours. 

Joonmyeon's days and nights were perfectly livable, doing small tasks such as cleaning and gathering berries for the doms. But mornings and evenings were hard; times when he was supposed to converse with and serve Yifan as best he could. He did as best he could, but he despised those hours. He felt numb and dead to the world.

"Yes, I've been your mate for a week," Joonmyeon simply responded. That week had ticked at the slowest pace imaginable. 

"It's about time I...took you. If you'd like, I mean," Yifan said. Joonmyeon sighed loudly. He'd been dreading this moment from the bitten Yifan had first bitten Joonmyeon and claimed the omega as his, but now it was finally here, and Joonmyeon just felt empty. He'd been able to put it off when they'd first become mates, but now he almost wished it had happened then; gotten it out of the way. 

"Yes," Joonmyeon simply responded. Trying not to cry, Joonmyeon simply let Yifan climb on top of him and take his lips. 

But even Joonmyeon, the most cautious and submissive of omegas, couldn't bear to kiss Yifan back, so turned his head away and bared his neck for the alpha in the smallest act of rebellion. Yifan looked down, giving Joonmyeon a confused look before latching his lips onto Joonmyeon's neck. He trailed small marks along him as Joonmyeon simply laid there, repeating the phrase 'don't cry, don't fight back' in his head over and over. He had to do this, he he had to, because Joonmyeon didn't think he could survive if Yifan hurt the others. 

Yifan reached his huge hand down to rub the limp outline of Joonmyeon's cock in his pants, but even that blatant action caused no reaction in Joonmyeon. He didn't feel a thing, he was simply numb, at least, he wanted to be. 

Yifan pulled away but Joonmyeon didn't move a muscle. 

"You're not responding," Yifan spoke, concern laced in his deep voice. 

Joonmyeon sighed. "Sorry," he simply responded, barely being able to form the words. 

"Do you want to have sex?" Yifan asked. 

"I'm your omega. You can take me whenever you'd like," Joonmyeon simply responded. 

"No. That's not what I asked. Do you want to have sex?" Yifan repeated. 

Joonmyeon didn't want to be taken, no, he hadn't been taken since....he didn't want to think about it, so he pushed the thought away. He really didn't want to, but Joonmyeon didn't think he had it in him to fake enjoyment or arousal; he was barely capable of holding back his tears as it was. 

"O-of course," Joonmyeon choked out, biting his lips and scrunching up his face to prevent the tears from escaping, even though his voice was already weak. 

At Joonmyeon's words Yifan immediately moved off of Joonmyeon, sitting next to him at looking down at his pained expression. 

"I'm not going to take you if you don't want me. That's just..." Yifan trailed off and sighed. "That's disgusting." 

"I-I'm sorry, y-you can fuck me, please, I promise I'm a good omega-" Joonmyeon choked and stuttered desperately, fear wide in his eyes. 

"Shh," Yifan responded softly. "I don't want to fuck you if you don't want to fuck me. That's final."

At that, Joonmyeon broke into sobs, curling up in a ball in the mat. Yifan looked down at him sympathetically, not quite sure of what to do. He knew that Joonmyeon had been under a bit of stress lately, with the conflict between Sehun and the rest of his old pack, but Yifan didn't know things were this bad. He sighed. He wished he'd been better. 

Yifan eventually settled for gently combing his fingers through Joonmyeon's hair, afraid that any more physical contact would freak the omega out. But to Yifan's happiness Joonmyeon calmed down a bit at the gentle touch, instinct of Alpha taking care of omega overriding all other emotions. 

"I'm sorry," Joonmyeon said softly. 

"Don't be sorry. But tell me...why were you afraid to say no?" Yifan asked. Joonmyeon hid his face from the Alpha. 

"I-I didn't want you to retaliate...against the omegas," Joonmyeon admitted. Yifan sighed in understanding. He knew how scary he could be sometimes, but it hurt him to think his own mate was so terrified of him that he'd let him fuck him even in his melancholy state. 

"I would never, I promise. You all are a part of my pack now. It's my job to protect you, not hurt you," Yifan mumbled back, continuing to card his fingers through Joonmyeon's soft hair. Joonmyeon looked up at him, clearly relieved but eyes still untrusting. Yifan sighed, figuring it would be a while before Joonmyeon trusted him completely. 

"Go to sleep now," Yifan said softly, knowing his omega was tired out from the events of the day. He sat and watched as his beautiful omega fell asleep before him, wondering what the world had done to him to make him so afraid. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was quickly becoming tradition for Luhan to fall asleep beneath the stars. Luhan liked to believe it was the brilliant moon or the rushing of the stream beside him, but deep in his heart Luhan knew it was Minseok's presence beside him that helped Luhan finally get the rest he needed. He was never invasive, always fairly silent, yet his scent and protective being just helped Luhan finally sleep.

"How was your day?" Minseok asked in his lilting voice, turning his head to look at Luhan's face, lit up beneath the stars. Luhan's head remained staring up at the sky, eyes searching for something he didn't understand amongst the purple blackness of the sky and the light of the stars. 

Luhan sighed. "It was...fine," he responded quietly, the noise of the crickets and the rushing of the stream water over pebbles and rocks filling the silences in their conversation. 

"What did you do?" Minseok asked, and even though the question was just simple small talk Luhan could tell he really cared. Minseok was an enigma Luhan couldn't possibly understand. Why did he matter so much to him? 

"I..." Luhan started, ashamed to admit to what he spent his day doing. "I just....waited outside Zitao and Sehun's hut. To see if they'd come out."

Minseok sighed, but it sounded much more sympathetic than judgemental. 

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," Minseok spoke, and he sounded sincere, almost more sincere than anyone else Luhan had talked to. It made him question and think. 

"It's alright. I know he'll come back soon enough. My heart will always belong to him. He's just in a phase, because I know his heart belongs to me too," Luhan said firmly and decisively, and under the cover of darkness Luhan couldn't see Minseok softly frown. 

"Oh," Minseok simply responded. The sound of the rushing stream and the crickets and the cool night air filled the world again as their voices died down, and Luhan felt himself lulling to sleep. The grass was cool and dewy beneath him, but it wasn't cold, the perfect way to rest. 

"Luhan," A soft voice called a few minutes later, pulling Luhan out of his dreams. Luhan began to smile, thinking it was Sehun, finally waking him up from this horrible dream he'd fallen into. But he was absolutely crestfallen when it was only Minseok watching him slowly. 

"You can't spend the night out here. You'll catch a cold," Minseok spoke. Luhan tiredly and sadly nodded back at him. "Come on, I'll carry you back to your mat," he said. 

Luhan shook his head and stood up, brushing Minseok off of him. "N-no, it's fine. I can walk back on my own," he responded. Once Sehun got out of his dumb phase, he knew he'd be mad at Luhan for spending so much time with another alpha (and even letting the alpha flirt with him). So he had to keep his distance more. 

"Are you sure?" Minseok asked, and Luhan was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice the melancholy in Minseok's tone. 

"I'm sure," Luhan responded, brushing the grass off of his pants. He waved goodbye to Minseok, walking back to his mat. Minseok just watched him go, laying back down on the grass next to the stream with a heavy sigh, missing the noise of Luhan breathing next to him desperately. 


	6. Chapter 6

At this point, Luhan was getting desperate. He had spent so much time waiting outside Zitao and Sehun's hut that he'd memorized the grass beneath him, the scent of the canvas covering them, the way the tree across the way moved against each type of wind. He was able to hold back his tears when he heard Sehun and Zitao making love inside, or when Sehun could only shoot him a glare the few times they would actually leave the hut, but he hadn't reached contentment in the slightest. 

The only time when Luhan was at peace was at night, when he fell asleep next to Minseok by the river. 

Although it was late in the afternoon, Luhan needed a bit of that peace right now. His head hurt and he was fed up; he needed a break from all of his thoughts. So he left Sehun and Zitao's hut, his feet shifting through the grass just a short distance to the stream where he now fell asleep. 

It was even more beautiful in the daytime; flowers lined the stream bed and the pebbles were smooth and small beneath the rushing water. It smelled good and clean here, not like sex and heat and Luhan's own sadness. He inhaled the scent, when suddenly he picked up the smell of Minseok beside him. 

The alpha was sitting cross legged beside him, gazing into the water with a pensive expression. 

"When did you get here?" Luhan asked with a chuckle on his lips. 

"I was already here when you came," Minseok responded. Luhan's eyebrows furrowed. His tone seemed almost sad, and Luhan couldn't explain the expression on his face. It was almost like Minseok had been...waiting for him to come, but Luhan didn't think that could be possible, since Luhan only ever came here at night. 

Like always, their conversation was coated in a few moments of comfortable silence before either spoke. 

"How come you're not like..." Luhan trailed off, thinking his question was sort of stupid the moment the words left his lips. 

"Not like the other alphas?" Minseok asked for clarification, and Luhan nodded curiously. Minseok looked back at him and exhaled, obviously running through his memories. 

"So, you were raised in a pack with only omegas, right?" Luhan asked. 

"Other than Sehun, yeah," Luhan responded. Minseok blinked and shook his head ever so slightly before continuing. 

"Well, I was raised in a similar one. I was the only alpha in the pack my whole life. My mother was thrown out of her pack while she was pregnant with me, and by the time she gave birth she'd gathered up a fairly large group of omegas, ones who had either been kicked out or had run away. Most of them were runts like Kyungsoo, actually," Minseok spoke. Luhan nodded, looking at Minseok to show he was listening. 

"Anyways, all of them were very wary of other alphas because they had been mistreated by them. They told me horrific stories of alphas that had treated them with such cruelty that I couldn't believe they hadn't fought back. I was the exception, of course, since I'd never encountered another alpha in my life. None of them wanted to be in a regular pack, actually. That's why it was so heartbreaking when another pack tried to take our territory. By that point I was a fully grown alpha, and I could hunt and attack fairly well, but nobody had ever properly taught me how. I'd stood no chance, me, one alpha barely past puberty, versus ten or twelve alphas. I'm lucky I even survived, but I couldn't defend the omegas, and they all got captured," Minseok explained sadly. 

"Then...how did you find this pack?" Luhan asked. 

"Well, I roamed by myself for quite a while, just trying to survive. I got much better at hunting and attacking, and eventually I gained some territory and kind of a reputation. Huge packs were trying to take my territory though, and it was just me alone. That's when I met Yifan; he'd already amassed Chanyeol, Zitao, and Jongin into his sort of alpha pack. He said that we could combine territories and protect each other as long as he stayed head Alpha. Honestly, I was tired of being alone, so I just agreed," Minseok explained, then suddenly sighed. "You know, I didn't want to take over your pack. I remembered my old pack, the one I grew up in, and I know you guys didn't want to be taken over. I'm sorry it had to happen."

Luhan sighed. "Did you try to protest?"

"Yes, but everyone else thought it was a good idea. I would've just left, because I know I can survive on my own. Probably, Jongin and Kyungsoo would have come with me too. But I know Yifan would have attacked us, and that would have started an all out pack war, so I went along with it," Minseok said, slightly embarrassed by his own lack of resolve. 

"It's okay," Luhan responded. "Sehun and Yixing were terrible hunters. We would have starved to death at some point." 

"Yeah...it was hard in the pack I grew up in. I was the only one who could hunt, but I was good enough that I managed to feed the whole pack. It must have been hard without even a single alpha for you guys," Minseok said. 

"Sehun's an alpha," Luhan responded, a spark of anger in his tone. "He's just young, and nobody ever taught him how."

Minseok sighed, knowing a million reasons how he could shoot down Luhan's argument, but he definitely did not want to upset the sweet omega, so he held his tongue. 

"Did you have a mate? I mean, in your old pack?" Luhan asked quietly. 

Minseok shook his head. "No, I've never had a mate before. I was too young to mate for most of my time in the old pack, and even when I was of age, none of the omegas interested me." 

"Have you ever met an omega that has interested you?" Luhan asked, more out of curiosity than anything else. 

Minseok gave Luhan a once over, thick with implications. "Yes," he responded simply, and Luhan knew exactly who that omega was. 

He sighed, suddenly looking away from Minseok and brushing his hair out of his eyes. "You know that my heart, body, and soul belong to Sehun. I could never be another alpha's mate. I must stay loyal until he comes back to me," Luhan spoke. 

Minseok simply sighed, turning his head as well to look over the vast expanse of nature. "Fine," he said, not pressing the issue. But there were inflections of sadness and anger in his tone that Luhan could not push to the side. 

"I just--" Minseok started, sighing again before continuing. "Smell me," he ordered. Luhan looked back at Minseok with confusion, but he couldn't refuse an alpha's order, so he bent down and sniffed Minseok's arm. 

"What do I smell like?" Minseok asked firmly. 

"Well...you smell like grass...and deer...and, uh, just Minseok I guess," Luhan answered. 

"What else?" Minseok asked firmly. The omega cocked his head, clearly confused. "Luhan, I smell like alpha." 

Luhan exhaled at Minseok's words, knowing he was right. Minseok practically reeked of alpha, almost as much as Yifan did. 

"Now, answer me truthfully...does Sehun smell like this? Does he smell like alpha?"

Luhan ran through his mind, remembering Sehun's scent as clearly as the sight of grass and trees. And as terrible as it was to admit...no, Sehun did not have that heady alpha scent. In fact, he hadn't even smelled alpha before in his life until he got taken into this new pack. 

"N-no," Luhan shamefully responded. 

"Exactly," Minseok firmly responded. "And anyways....Luhan, I know this is going to hurt, but I have to tell you this. All of the alphas smelled his heat. The scent was so strong. In no way could you deny he was having a heat, probably long delayed from when his first heat should have been. We all noticed at the same time, but Zitao insisted he be the one to take Sehun..." Minseok trailed off. 

Luhan sniffled, holding his own hair back so hard that he almost tugged it out. He knew that the others were right before, but now Minseok was presenting him with evidence he couldn't possibly deny. Still, Luhan desperately needed to hold out hope, for his own sanity. He wasn't ready to give up on Sehun just yet.

"I'm sorry Luhan. I really don't want to hurt you, and honestly I'm not telling you these things so you'll change your mind and be my mate. I'm telling you these things so that you don't waste your time with Sehun any more. The longer you wait to give up on him, the more it's going to hurt," Minseok spoke, reaching out a strong hand to sympathetically rub Luhan's shoulder. 

"Sehun is not a waste of my time!" Luhan cried, slapping Minseok's hand away. "Maybe his scent is just a lot duller than the others, maybe it wasn't Sehun's heat everyone smelled, there are so many things that could mean you're wrong!" 

Minseok just watched Luhan, sadness in his eyes, waiting for him to finish his outburst. After a long pause, he stood up. 

"I guess it's no use. I tried my best," he spoke. "Best of luck, Lu. See you around."

And with those words, Minseok was gone, leaving Luhan alone at the stream. The omega couldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes. He told himself he was crying for Sehun, but the pit in his stomach told him maybe Minseok was the one he was crying for. 

~~~~~~~~~~

In the afternoon, Sehun was in a state of pure bliss. Instead of being out hunting for small, worthless creatures, like he would have been doing in his old pack, he was delicately curled up in his mate's arms. Instead of that mate being Luhan, the omega he never truly loved, it was Zitao, the alpha he whole heartedly believed was his soulmate. 

"You make me feel small," Sehun mumbled against Zitao's tanned chest, his pale fingers delicately tracing circles along the skin. He meant that as a compliment; he'd always had to be big and strong before. Now, despite his gangly, tall frame, he could wrap himself in a ball and just let himself be taken care of. He wanted desperately to be small and tiny, to be the perfect omega for Zitao. 

"I'm glad," Zitao responded in his gruff voice, kissing Sehun's forehead. Even though everyone in his old pack had thought the alphas were cruel, Sehun now knew that wasn't the case. He wasn't sure about the others, but Zitao treated him like a delicate flower, never once threatening to hurt him. Sehun felt the most safe by Zitao's side. 

But Sehun did miss most of the others. When the members of his old pack went out to go pick berries, Sehun wished he could go with them, do the little omega tasks he'd so desperately wanted to try when he was younger. But they would just ignore him, whisper 'traitor' under their breaths, and make Sehun just feel more alone than before. Anyways, he knew that if he left the hut without Zitao he'd have to talk to Luhan, and that was one thing he did not want to do. 

"Do you think I was too mean to them?" Sehun asked, looking up at Zitao with big eyes. 

"Mean to who?" Zitao gently asked. 

"The omegas," Sehun explained. 

Zitao sighed. "No, definitely not. They forced you to be something you weren't for years, and when you finally got to be yourself they shunned you."

Sehun sighed back. "I miss them though," Sehun admitted. 

"If you want to talk to Luhan, I'm sure he's right outside," Zitao spoke with a chuckle. 

"Not him!" Sehun whined. "He's so annoying. I wanna talk to Yixing or Joonmyeon. But I know for a fact that Yixing hates me." 

"He's just in denial that he's an omega. It's so sad," Zitao responded. 

"It is! We got along so well in the old pack, just because we both always sort of knew something was wrong. But now I guess he's afraid of being with an alpha, you know, since none of us really met alphas before, except Joonmyeon," Sehun explained. 

"And why can't you talk to Joonmyeon? Didn't he raise you as his own?" Zitao asked. 

Sehun sighed and gripped Zitao just a little tighter, biting his lip sadly. "I...I'm just afraid I disappointed him," Sehun admitted. 

"Baby...." Zitao mumbled, cupping Sehun's cheek and delicately rubbing the skin. Sehun sniffled but immediately felt better at his mate's touch. 

"Thanks Zitao..." Sehun trailed off. 

"For what?" The alpha asked, tracing circles on Sehun's cheek. 

"For listening to my silly problems," Sehun responded. 

"They're not silly!" Zitao cried. "They were your family; of course you're sad."

Sehun sighed back. "Can we change the subject now? It's making me really sad," he responded. 

"Of course babe," Zitao spoke. "How about you tell me how you ended up under Joonmyeon's care in the first place?"

Sehun pursed his lips and thought for a long moment. "Well, Joonmyeon said he found me last out of all the others, and I'm definitely the youngest. He said I was tucked into an empty hole at the base of a tree, so that I wouldn't get attacked or eaten. Clearly I was abadoned, but it wasn't by someone who didn't love me. Joonmyeon thinks I was illegitimate or something, like the child of an omega and alpha who were mated to different people, or maybe even the child of an omega without a mate. So they had to leave me but they didn't want me to die."

"How did Joonmyeon even find you in the tree?" Zitao asked. 

"It's funny. I wasn't actually cried, in fact, Joonmyeon said I almost never cried as a baby. I was just mewling a little bit, and Joonmyeon wasn't even sure what the noises were for a couple hours until he decided to check," Sehun explained. 

"Even when you were a baby you didn't want to be a bother or stand up for yourself," Zitao mumbled. 

"I know!" Sehun cried. "I finally get to be myself now."

"And I love you for it," Zitao spoke into Sehun's soft hair. Sehun giggled softly, scooting forward to press a soft kiss to Zitao's lips.

"I love you too Taotao," Sehun responded. Zitao reached down and interlaced their fingers. 

"How did you end up in Yifan's pack?" Sehun asked.

Zitao thought for a moment, trying to think of the best way to tell his story concisely. "Well, the pack I was born into was actually huge. Like, super duper big, and had a huge territory. A bunch of pups were born around the same time as me, which was nice, so I always had a lot of toddlers around me to play with. But sadly, most of them were alphas, and the leaders of the pack wanted the ratio to be close to exact to keep the pack going and prevent any problems. I started showing alpha signals really early, at like six or seven, and since my parents were fairly low in the hierarchy, the leaders kicked me out of the pack. Luckily, I'd watched my alpha mother hunt enough to know how to do it, so I could sort of survive on my own. But a week or two after they kicked me out, I'd wandered far enough away from home that I got into a bunch of lone wolf's territories. I got into a lot of fights and I got quite a few injuries. Luckily, I came in contact with Yifan and Chanyeol, and Yifan decided to take me in, in a sort of alliance of alphas. Chanyeol was still a kid too, a few years older than, and Yifan was kind of like our dad. He taught us how to hunt and attack and stuff," Zitao explained. 

"Did your parents not leave the pack with you, or at least try to keep you in?" Sehun asked. 

"Well, I had an omega sister, and omegas were really really needed in the pack. If they'd gone with me, they would've had to take my sister, and then the leaders would have killed our entire family to get my sister back. They tried their best to keep me in as well, but there was nothing my parents could do. And since my sister was a bit younger than me, they weren't going to leave her alone in the pack," Zitao explained. 

"It's still so horrible. At least Yifan took you in, right?" Sehun asked. 

"Right. I would've died from my wounds without Yifan and Chanyeol. I mean, it took forever for them to heal since neither of them knew anything about healing, but it was definitely better than just being left on my own," Zitao responded. 

Sehun hummed and sighed contentedly against Zitao's chest. He knew that his and Zitao's mating and relationship was extremely rushed, pushed forward by Sehun's heat and his need to explore the side of himself he'd always been forced to deny before. But slowly and surely, he was getting to know Zitao better and better, and learning about his past was just a step in the right direction. It was nice to know that he and Zitao had a similar past, being abandoned by their parents, and helped Sehun understand why he and Zitao just always seemed to 'get' each other. Sehun knew he loved his mate, and Zitao really loved him too. Even if it was too soon, he was sure they were a perfect match.

"You know that they're mates now, right? Yifan and Joonmyeon?" Zitao asked. Sehun nodded slowly. 

"Joonmyeon always said he would never mate again unless he absolutely had to, though," Sehun responded. 

"But don't you think they're a good match? Both of them have sort of a need to take care of other people," Zitao countered. 

Sehun sighed sadly. "Yeah, I guess so." He could only hope that Joonmyeon was as happy as he was, even if he was sure it wasn't the case. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo sighed haggardly, his eyes shooting open at the familiar feeling. Yet another heat, but there was no hope in his mind that this would yeild anything. At this point, Kyungsoo had so many recent heats that he was slightly able to push past the lust that clouded his brain and be melancholy rather than horny. 

This was his fourth heat in very recent times, and the past three had yeilded nothing. All Kyungsoo wanted in this world was to have Jongin's pups, be a good omega for him, but he was finally starting to accept that it would never happen.

He just wanted to raise that pup or pups, show them how to heal and bring them flowers and berries, and maybe if they were an alpha Jongin could teach them how to hunt. He and Jongin, the two of them could show them all around the forest, teach them how to survive and love, hold them close at night, protect them from harm's way, no matter if it's real or imagined. They would give this pup the childhood and life Kyungsoo never had. They would give this pup their utmost love. 

Jongin smelled Kyungsoo's heat very quickly and rolled his tough yet sinuous body on top of Kyungsoo's. 

"Mmh, baby," the alpha grumbled quietly, lightly kissing Kyungsoo's neck. "Are you ready for it to take this time?" 

Kyungsoo sighed, already feeling more horny by his alpha's touch but at the same time, still sad about everything else. "I don't think it will, but you've gotta take me anyways..." Kyungsoo whispered back, suddenly mewling when Jongin sucked particularly hard on his collarbone. 

At Kyungsoo's words, Jongin pulled away to look Kyungsoo square in the eyes. "We can't lose hope, my love. We just can't."

Kyungsoo's heart fluttered at his hopeful words, trying his best to follow them and focus on this heat sex. He let the cloud of hormones take over his mind, focusing only on Jongin's beautiful body above his own. 

Finally, plush lips pressed against Kyungsoo's own, passionate and adoring, as two strong fingers slid inside of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo whimpered at the feeling, the digits sliding in and out quite easily, as Kyungsoo was already quite slick and open for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo really didn't need the preparation, but Jongin always made sure he was ready for his big length, something Kyungsoo appreciated with his whole being. 

Jongin deepened their kiss, taking control of Kyungsoo's mouth with his tongue, to which Kyungsoo happily oblidged, sliding their tongues together. Jongin slowly added a third finger and Kyungsoo moaned loudly, loving the artful way Jongin's fingers curled inside of him and made him feel so adored. 

But Jongin's fingers were nothing compared to his cock, so when Jongin slowly pulled his fingers out of Kyungsoo he wiggled his ass impatiently, wanting Jongin inside him already. 

As Jongin entered Kyungsoo the brief thought entered Kyungsoo's mind that Jongin's cock was made to be inside of him; it fit perfectly and felt so damn good no matter what. Jongin took his time, slowly pushing his way to the hilt to make sure Kyungsoo was comfortable. But Kyungsoo didn't hurt in the slightest, gripping Jongin's shoulders and mewling incessantly. 

"Move, move, move," he whimpered, and how could Jongin ignore those words when his little omega sounded so pretty and desperate? So he started thrusting in and out, shallow movements that made him remain almost completely sheathed by Kyungsoo's tightness. He quickly picked up speed, Kyungsoo's small body moving back and forth in time with Jongin's thrusts. 

Suddenly, Jongin picked Kyungsoo up so he was straddling him, Kyungsoo breathing heavily as his arms wrapped around Jongin's neck and his legs wrapped around Jongin's waist. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo's face, only inches apart, admiring the pure beauty of it. His huge eyes shut tightly, mouth slightly parted between thick lips, black hair sticking up all over the place. 

"I love you," Jongin mumbled as he bucked up into Kyungsoo. "I love you so much." 

Kyungsoo weakly bounced on Jongin's length, too overwhelmed with pleasure to have real strength or coherence. "L-love you t-too Jongin, s-so much, m-my alpha," Kyungsoo stuttered. At his words Jongin knew he was close, making love to him faster and harder as he reached between their sheened bodies to stroke Kyungsoo's tiny length. 

Kyungsoo threw his head back in a loud moan, bouncing harder to get his own release, and it was only a few moments before he finally spilled between their bodies, white liquid splattering on Jongin's toned abs and Kyungsoo's soft stomach. 

Jongin groaned loudly at the sight of Kyungsoo coming for him, and the feeling of Kyungsoo's walls tightening around him, so he held Kyungsoo weak body up as he fucked inside faster and faster, his knot growing bigger and bigger. Jongin knew when Kyungsoo began to feel his knot because he sobbed and gripped Jongin's shoulders tightly, shivering at the feeling of something a bit too big entering him. 

"Shh, baby, it'll be over soon," Jongin cooed into Kyungsoo's ear, trying to ease the pain in the little ways he could. Kyungsoo finally opened his eyes and looked into Jongin's, huge and scared and loving with wetness dotting the corners. 

"P-please....w-wanna have your pups," Kyungsoo begged, and at that Jongin spilled deep into Kyungsoo, load after load filling him up as his knot continued to grow. Jongin held Kyungsoo steady as Kyungsoo trembled softly, still holding onto Jongin as if for dear life. 

Once the pain of Jongin's knot began to fade Kyungsoo released a breath he didn't know he was holding, burying his face in the crook of Jongin's tanned shoulder. Rubbing up and down Kyungsoo lower back comfortingly, Jongin softly lowered him down onto their bed. Kyungsoo's eyes were already fluttering closed, the exhaustion of heat most definitely getting to him. 

"I love you," Kyungsoo mumbled with an adorable little smile, and Jongin's heart just completely melted in his chest. 

"I love you too," he responded in his deep, commanding, alpha voice, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Kyungsoo's cheek. Kyungsoo giggled and Jongin came around Kyungsoo to curling up behind him, making him his little spoon for as long as they slept. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Kyungsoo woke up the next morning with a soft smile on his face. His heat was over, and Jongin had a hand drapped across Kyungsoo's stomach with his sleep slowed breaths fanning across Kyungsoo's neck. Waking up to Jongin by his side was always Kyungsoo's favorite feeling; he adored his alpha more than anyone else in the world. 

Since Kyungsoo was the runt of his litter, as a baby he'd been abadoned by his parents without a second thought. Roaming around the forest alone as a tiny baby omega, he'd sustained injuries and attacks from all kinds of mean wolves he wanted to see him hurt. This is how he found out how to heal; nobody had ever taught him, so he had to figure it out on his own so that he could survive. Time after time, he'd been taken in by a group of alphas to be used for his healing abilities, only to cast him out days later when they decided he wasn't useful to them any longer. That was how he survived, but he wouldn't call it living. 

Right around the time when he came of age was when he was found by Yifan's pack. Kyungsoo remembered every detail of that day like it had just happened. It was a cold, rainy day, and the omega had tucked himself underneath a bush from warmth and protection from the rain. Because of the scent of the plants around him and the freezing cold that reached Kyungsoo's very bones, he hadn't even noticed when a group of five alphas approached his spot. 

"Oh, it's just a runt," A gruff voice had spoken, one Kyungsoo now knew belonged to Yifan. 

"Hey there!" A smaller alpha spoke to him. "Do you need our help getting back to your back?" Minseok had asked him. Kyungsoo just cowered and whimpered in fear, not trusting the alpha despite his kind words. 

Kyungsoo poked his head out and saw two other alphas tucked away under the tree, looking at Kyungsoo suspiciously. Kyungsoo knew these alphas now were Zitao and Chanyeol, nervous because Kyungsoo was the first omega they'd seen in their adult lives. 

But finally, Kyungsoo noticed Jongin. Tall, muscular, and tanned, he was a beautiful specimen of an alpha. Kyungsoo was usually very tough against the handsomest of alphas, but Kyungsoo's little heart melted at the sight of him. Jongin locked eyes with him and looked back at him with an expression Kyungsoo couldn't recognize, but somehow, Kyungsoo wasn't afraid. 

"He doesn't have a pack," Jongin said, although Kyungsoo didn't know his name was Jongin at the time. "We need to take him to our territory and keep him dry, or else he'll die." 

"We can't waste our resources on a runt," one of the alphas in the distance mumbled, and Kyungsoo was pretty sure it was Zitao. 

"I don't care, we're taking him back with us," Jongin responded, lifting Kyungsoo in his strong arms. All of the other alphas looked shocked by his outburst, and even then Kyungsoo could tell that Jongin usually just went with the flow. 

"Alright then," their leader spoke. "Let's take him back."

After that fateful day, Jongin spent each day and night with Kyungsoo. Hunting food for him, keeping him warm, talking to him, learning about his past. Jongin took care of Kyungsoo like no one had ever taken care of him before. 

So when Kyungsoo had his first ever heat, he had no problem with Jongin taking him. In fact, he wanted Jongin to be the one to do it to him, more than anything. The next morning, however, Jongin asked Kyungsoo to be his mate forever. Kyungsoo wanted so badly to be Jongin's mate, but he knew he wasn't good enough. He was a runt, tiny and most likely infertile, who could never truly give Jongin the alpha needs he truly desired. But Jongin insisted he didn't care about any of that, and for the first time in forever, Kyungsoo believed an alpha. They became mates, and every since that day they'd loved each other with every bit of their hearts and souls. 

At that moment Kyungsoo felt a soft kiss pressed to his mating marks, and he knew Jongin was awake. He shifted his body so he was facing Jongin, suddenly realizing how sore he was from mating. 

"Good morning," Jongin mumbled, cupping Kyungsoo's cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit sore," Kyungsoo responded. "And good morning to you too."

Jongin hummed and smiled at Kyungsoo. "What are you thinking about?" He asked. 

"Hm, well, I was thinking about my life. Mostly the day we met, and how we fell in love." 

Jongin grinned wide at Kyungsoo's words. "The best days of my life," he mumbled, then sighed contentedly. "Do you know how lost I was before I met you? You know, I was raised happily in a pack, but once I came of age I had to go out and see the rest of the world. I just felt lost though, even when I joined Yifan's pack. But all of that ended the day I saw you. I knew the minute I laid my eyes on you that you were the one, my perfect mate, no matter what hardships we had to face."

Kyungsoo sniffled and buried his head in Jongin's chest at his affectionate words, holding back his tears of happiness and love for Jongin for fear of being too cheesy. Jongin just kissed the top of Kyungsoo's head, rubbing his back delicately. 

"You make me feel so safe," Kyungsoo mumbled quietly. 

Jongin rubbed Kyungsoo's soft skin. "It's the least I can do," he mumbled back. "Since there is so much you do for me." 

Kyungsoo pulled away from Jongin's chest with furrowed eyebrows and a sad expression. "What do I even do for you? I can't have your pups."

"Don't say that. We don't know for sure," Jongin responded swiftly. 

"And anyways, I'm just a burden. The rest of the pack seems to think so," Kyungsoo mumbled. 

"Baby!" Jongin cried. "You are not a burden. You do literally everyone's healing, and I know for a fact that the omegas and Chanyeol and Minseok and I think you're very important, or even one of the most important members of the pack. As for the others, they will come around eventually, I promise. Now that they have their own omegas, they're being a lot nicer."

"But what if they try and force me out of the pack and leave me all alone?" Kyungsoo asked. 

"I would never let that happen. I would never let them abadon you. No matter what happens, I will always be by your side. Plus, most of the pack thinks you're great, they'd throw a fit if one of them wanted you gone. So trust me. You're safe now," Jongin assured Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo sighed, burying his face in Jongin's chest once again. "I trust you, always," he responded, and he meant it. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was the late morning time, when the sun was growing in the sky and the day felt like it had promise, when Yixing was sitting on the border between the center of their territory and the open forest. It was one of those days where the sun was bright and the clouds were gone, but somehow the air was still freezing cold. The breeze sent goosebumps down Yixing's skin, and he found himself deperately missing the days when he was warm and free. He felt purposeless, meaningless. Most of the omegas were out picking berries, most of the alphas were out hunting. He didn't know which way to go. 

His brain and heart told him of course, join the hunt. You're a tough, strong alpha who can hunt alongside the others, bring back food for your omegas, protect the pack. But Yixing's intuition was telling him that he belonged with the omegas, gathering berries or sewing baskets, giving the alphas your love as a form of protection.

Yixing was torn, and he didn't know what to do. 

The heady scent of Jongdae, followed by the heavy crunch of alpha footsteps alerted Yixing to the presence of his least favorite person in the world. 

"Wondered where that pretty smell was coming from," Jongdae spoke, suddenly sitting down next to Yixing. Yixing just sighed, trying his absolute best to ignore his presence. 

Jongdae turned to Yixing. "So you're not going to greet an alpha, even when he speaks to you?" Jongdae said, but Yixing could tell he was just joking by his tone. Still, Yixing glared back at him, and Jongdae suddenly laughed.

"I'm joking babe," Jongdae spoke, mirth still inflected in his tone. 

"You're so annoying," Yixing mumbled. 

"Me? Annoying?" Jongdae spoke. "No way. Well, maybe I am. But not as annoying as Luhan."

"He just has hope," Yixing angrily responded, glaring Jongdae even harder now. 

Jongdae scoffed. "See, this is the problem with you and Luhan. You think hope means living a lie, when in reality both of you would be so much happier just accepting the situation for what it is and trying to make the best of it."

"So you think I'd be happier as your mate? More like your fuckslave," Yixing spoke, the second sentence mumbled under his breath. 

Jongdae shrugged, not having heard the second phrase Yixing spoke. "I mean, I do think you'd be happier as my mate. In fact, you'd be the happiest you've ever been in your life. But honestly, just accepting the fact that you're an omega at all would make you happy too. It'd be better than this; living torn between two different ways of life, not knowing which direction to go." 

Yixing flushed at Jongdae's words, knowing that they were right deep in his soul. But he just huffed and ignored them, holding his arms to protect himself from the air. 

"Are you cold?" Jongdae asked, and Yixing just ignored him. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Jongdae responded, suddenly standing up and walking away from where Yixing was sitting. Yixing's eyes followed Jongdae's frame and saw him enter his hut. 

Yixing was wondering if Jongdae was finally leaving him alone, and from that wondering whether or not that made him happy, when Jongdae returned carrying a giant piece of brown fur. Bear, Yixing suspected. 

Suddenly, in an action so affectionate Yixing had thought Jongdae wasn't even possible of such a thing, Jongdae delicately drapped the bear fur over Yixing's shoulders. It immediately warmed Yixing up, whether it was from the fur itself or the blush dusting his cheeks, Yixing wasn't sure. 

"I caught a bear a couple days ago, and after I skinned I saw the fur was really nice. I've been meaning to give it to you for a while now, but you kept avoiding me so I don't know when. I wanted you to have it because you're always so damn cold; you're constantly shivering even when it's warm out," Jongdae said, and Yixing flushed even more. He really was cold all the time, and it was crazy that Jongdae even noticed, because no one had ever noticed before. 

"Th-thank you," Yixing stuttered out, the whole situation making him shocked. 

"Huh? The great closeted omega, Zhang Yixing, thanks me, Kim Jongdae, his dire enemy? What a wonderful day! I'll cherish this memory forever," Jongdae teased, and although Yixing shot him a glare, he grabbed the corners of the fur and tightened it around his shoulders. 

"So cute," Jongdae mumbled. 

"Shut up!" Yixing growled at Jongdae, but it came out as a whine, and Yixing grimaced. He was only making things worse. 

"See? You're fucking adorable," Jongdae responded. Yixing frowned angrily but Jongdae saw it only as an adorable pout. 

"Jongdae?" Yifan's voice suddenly called, loud and commanding across the territory. 

"Well, duty calls, sweet thing. See you around," Jongdae spoke, and with a greasy wink, he was gone. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for mention of dubcon and stillborns

"I'm curious, Joonmyeon," Yifan eventually spoke one night, as he and his mate were preparing for bed. Yifan shut the cloth door to their hut and walked over to the bed, laying down next to Joonmyeon. Because of Joonmyeon's anxiety at being taken, Yifan had been hesitant to touch his omega for the past few weeks, so he didn't pull Joonmyeon into his embrace like he so desperately wanted to. Yifan was glad that Joonmyeon was at least comfortable with sharing a bed though; when Yifan had asked if that was okay Joonmyeon had said yes, and he had truly seemed sincere about it. 

Joonmyeon turned onto his side and looked at Yifan, and a wave of affection washed over him. Yifan had gotten so lucky that Joonmyeon had been a part of the pack he'd taken over. Yifan had been in a lot of packs, and seen quite a few omegas in his life (many of which were considered ideal in beauty), but none had ever been as beautiful as Joonmyeon, at least in his mind. Plus, Joonmyeon was more than just a pretty face, he was gentle, caring, and not helpless whatsoever. 

Yifan knew that Joonmyeon didn't quite feel the same way. Over the weeks he'd begun to realize that maybe Joonmyeon agreed to this out of fear rather than mutual attraction (or even respect) for the head Alpha. Although Joonmyeon had warmed up to him a bit, holding conversations for a lot longer and more frequently, he still knew Joonmyeon was avoiding him. If Joonmyeon asked, he would break the mating bonds, but even for omegas that didn't love their mate it could be extremely damaging to break those bonds. So Yifan didn't want to bring it up. Anyways, what if another member of the pack wanted to claim Joonmyeon, and didn't do it nicely? Yifan knew he would kill them, without hesitation. 

"About what?" Joonmyeon responded, in that quiet, sweet, little voice of his. Yifan felt his heart melt even more than before but looked away from Joonmyeon. He would've smiled, but the question he was about to ask weighed heavy on his heart. 

"About...your past. How you were raised, how you brought together the omegas, everything," Yifan explained. Despite the heavy darkness Yifan could see Joonmyeon's entire body stiffen at his words, his breathing growing faster and shallower. 

Joonmyeon took a long pause before finally responding. "A-are you sure? It isn't exactly a happy story," he responded. 

"I'm sure," Yifan quietly and simply assured Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon responded with a sigh and an awkward chuckle. 

"Well, here goes nothing," Joonmyeon started, his eyes downcast. "When I was young, I was raised in a fairly normal pack. There was a strict hierarchy, alphas ruled and omegas obeyed, without any question. If an omega did speak up or disobey an alpha, then they would get punished very, very harshly. That's how I learned to heal; since I was really little I always had to take care of the injured omegas...anyways, I started showing signs of being an omega at an early age, but my omega father taught me to hide it and be obedient so I wouldn't get in trouble. I always kept my head down and obeyed the rules, and I never got in trouble like the others. That is, up until my first heat..." Joonmyeon trailed off. Yifan could see Joonmyeon begin to shiver, so he drapped another blanket on top of the tiny omega. 

"Go on," Yifan mumbled softly, and Joonmyeon nodded. 

"I, uh, got my first heat quite early, actually. Usually in the pack, as soon as an omega had their first heat an alpha around their age would immediately claim them. But for me, no one around my age was mature enough to take me....so the head Alpha of the pack came and fucked me. At the time I was really happy; it felt good and I thought I was very important for the head Alpha to take me. I thought he would claim me as his mate then, because that's what my father told me would happen, but he didn't, so I thought he'd do it the next morning...but the next morning I realized he had a mate. I felt really dirty already, but when I realized he wasn't going to claim me at all...I felt even worse. So I was really sad and lonely for a while, but then it got even worse when I realized I was..." Joonmyeon trailed off yet again, biting his lip hard. Yifan didn't speak this time, just starting to gently card his fingers through the omegas hair. 

"I realized I was pregnant. I tried to hide it for as long as possible, but eventually my tummy got too big to hide. Now, in our pack you're not allowed to be pregnant and unmated, so we had a pack meeting, and I either had to be claimed by the alpha who did it or get kicked out. I told everyone the truth, that the head Alpha had made me pregnant, but no one believed me. He denied it, and his mate called me all kinds of mean names. They all decided to kick me out of the pack, even my alpha father, and my omega father was the only one who defended me. I left before he could protest more though because I didn't want him getting hurt." 

Joonmyeon was on the brink of tears and purely out of alpha instinct, Yifan reached over and pulled Joonmyeon into a tight embrace, growling quietly at the very thought of alphas being so cruel to his mate. Once Yifan had realized what he'd done he began to let go of Joonmyeon, afraid of scaring him, but Joonmyeon clung to Yifan's shirt for dear life, so Yifan stayed in the same position. 

"So then I was all alone in the woods. I tried to survive but I had no idea how to hunt, plus I was weak, so I couldn't get any meat at all. I lived off berries only...it was so hard. Finally, it was time for me to give birth. It hurt so bad, and I had to do it all alone....but when the pups came out..." Joonmyeon couldn't hold back now, beginning to cry softly into Yifan's chest. Yifan just rubbed his back, his heart breaking when he figured out the words Joonmyeon was about to speak.

"Th-they were dead. Stillborns. Two of them, a boy and a girl. I don't know what happened, maybe it was malnutrition or all of the stress, but....it hurt so bad, because all of this pain had been for nothing. And when I was alone, I knew it was hard but I thought I'd at least have some companionship when they were born but...I was still just as alone as before. My life just felt so meaningless to me, I didn't care if I lived or died," Joonmyeon spoked between heavy sobs that wracked his whole body. Yifan released sad, angry, ragged breaths, wanting to scream loudly or tear out the throats of the cruel alphas from Joonmyeon's old pack. Anger filled up his entire body, but he pushed the feeling down, not wanting to put any fear in Joonmyeon's heart. 

"I just sort of...stopped eating, stopped trying to survive. I didn't think any of it was worth it. But then...I found Luhan. He was just a tiny pup, already obviously an omega. He had no protection, no food...and I couldn't just sit back and let the little thing die. So I picked myself up and became his father. I felt like I had a reason to live again, and Luhan could survive. Over the years, I found more pups like Luhan; Yixing then Baekhyun then Sehun. I took them in and have raised them ever since, up until now. Sehun is the youngest, but now he's an adult. And mated, too," Joonmyeon finished. Yifan looked down at Joonmyeon, smiling softly at the way Joonmyeon immediately perked up just by talking about his adopted children. 

"It's beautiful, really, that you've been through so much, yet still have the capacity for love," Yifan spoke once he knew Joonmyeon was finished. 

"You...you think so?" Joonmyeon asked quietly. 

"I know so," Yifan mumbled back. Joonmyeon slowly inhaled and exhaled. 

"See, Yifan, this is why I am the way I am. I'm terrified of alphas, and terrified to be taken. I'm so afraid that I'll be abused or abadoned or pushed away or even worse, have stillborns again...I'm sorry I can't be the perfect omega for you, I'm just so scared....and you know, I put that same fear in Baekhyun too. Luhan and Sehun had each other, we all thought Yixing was an alpha, but Baekhyun...I thought he was vulnerable, because he was so pretty. So I taught him to be afraid of all alphas. But now, he's closed the door to Chanyeol, when Chanyeol is a half decent alpha..."

"Am I a half decent alpha?" Yifan asked sincerely. Joonmyeon chewed the inside of his lip for a few moments. 

"Yes," he finally spoke, and despite his hesitancy he sounded sincere. 

"Is that the truth?" Yifan pressed. 

Joonmyeon sighed. "When I first became your mate, I didn't think so....but you're definitely showing a kinder side I didn't think possible of alphas...so yes, it is the truth," he responded. 

Yifan began to softly pet Joonmyeon's hair, Joonmyeon visibly calming at the action. Yifan smiled to himself and decided to save the action for later. "I know you're scared. Hearing these stories, I completely understand why you wouldn't trust any of us, especially me, since your last head Alpha did such insanely horrible things to you, if I ever see that ugly horrendous being I'll fucking rip his guts out, lay him dead and watch the vultures pick at his dead carcass with glee-"

"Yifan?" Joonmyeon interrupted.

Yifan chuckled apologetically. "Sorry. As I was saying, I get why you are the way you are. And that doesn't change the fact that I think you're the perfect omega. We can most definitely wait to have sex, fuck, we don't ever have to have sex if you don't feel comfortable...and I'm sure the others will have us pups and we can help raise them. Whether or not we have sex doesn't make a difference to how I feel about our relationship, and it doesn't make you any less of a mate. There's only one thing I'll ask of you. It's for your honesty. If you want something from me, tell. If I'm scaring you or being too aggressive, tell me. If I'm being too touchy or sexual, please tell me. I've been known to be a cruel and unfeeling Alpha, but I don't want you to ever be unhappy. So I'm going to change my ways for you," Yifan explained. 

Joonmyeon chewed on his lip and looked away from Yifan, tears welling up in his eyes once again. 

"A-are you okay Joonmyeon? Did I say something that upset you?" Yifan asked worriedly. Joonmyeon just sniffled and ignored his words. 

"Do you really mean that?" Joonmyeon asked in the most quiet, heartbreaking voice. 

Yifan sighed. "Of course I mean it Joonmyeon."

"I-It's just....no one has ever spoken to me like that..." Joonmyeon almost silently trailed off. Yifan used his large thumb to wipe away the tears on Joonmyeon's small face. 

"I'll never let anyone speak cruelly to you again. I promise," Yifan responded. 

"I want to believe you, I really do, but I just can't trust you. I'm still too afraid," Joonmyeon admitted. 

"You don't have to trust me yet. But I promise to say these things to you over and over until you do," Yifan responded firmly. 

Joonmyeon managed a tiny smile past his tears. "Th-then...I promise to be honest with you, from now on. So I can be a good omega for you." 

"Can you look me in the eyes?" Yifan asked Joonmyeon softly. He noticed that Joonmyeon had been avoiding them this entire evening, no, since they day they'd met, but Yifan craved that intimate contact. 

Joonmyeon hummed and blinked a few times before finally locking eyes with Yifan, a blush immediately spreading over his cheeks and his eyes darting away. Yifan frowned and tilted  Joonmyeon's head up so their eyes locked once again. 

"Y-you're not supposed to make eye contact with alphas," Joonmyeon mumbled, but he tried his very best to hold Yifan's gaze. 

"But I want to see how pretty they are," Yifan mumbled back, feeling like he was staring right into Joonmyeon's soul. He could feel Joonmyeon's heart pounding hard in his chest, and he could hear every breath he took. It felt intimate; it felt special. 

"Can I kiss you?" Yifan asked quietly. 

Joonmyeon sucked in a breath but quickly exhaled and slowly nodded. "Softly, please," he responded, and Yifan nodded back to show his understanding. He cupped Joonmyeon cheek gently, still a bit damp from tears, and rubbed the soft skin a bit before leaning in closer. He watched as Joonmyeon's eyes fluttered shut, closing his own before finally touching his lips to Joonmyeons. 

Yifan felt happiness shoot through him as he felt Joonmyeon kiss back for real this time, not just doing it to please Yifan but because he wanted to. He lingered on Joonmyeon's lips for a few more seconds before pulling away, wanting to keep things chaste, so as not to break Joonmyeon's trust. 

"It's getting late," Yifan mumbled. 

"We should probably sleep," Joonmyeon mumbled back. Yifan nodded slowly and rolled to the other side, still facing away from Joonmyeon while he slept so as not to break any boundaries. Joonmyeon didn't move in closer, but he didn't scoot further away either, and that was an improvement Yifan was grateful for. 

"Goodnight," Yifan softly spoke. 

"Goodnight," Joonmyeon responded. "I liked that," he admitted, much more quietly, and Yifan could tell there was a smile on his lips. 

"I liked it too," Yifan responded, hoping that kiss wouldn't be their last. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Baekhyun awoke in the same way he'd done for the past few weeks: with the soft sound of snoring in his ear and Chanyeol's limbs haphazardly (or protectively, depending on Baekhyun's mood) thrown over his body. Sometimes, he was frustrated, but sometimes, he was happy. But mostly, he was just getting used to it, and Baekhyun wasn't sure if he could fall asleep without the sound of Chanyeol's snoring anymore. 

Baekhyun still hadn't made up his mind about Chanyeol. Chanyeol was kind and lovely to him, never pressing him for anything more than a smile at the end of each day. But at the same time, Baekhyun had spent his entire life fearing alphas, so a part of him was still afraid of the day that Chanyeol would hurt him. 

The snoring stopped and Baekhyun figured his alphas was awake, staying limp so Chanyeol wouldn't bother him. Today was an anti-Chanyeol day, Baekhyun could already tell. Some mornings, he would turn around as soon as Chanyeol was awake and let him open his eyes to Baekhyun's bright smile, and maybe even cuddle with him for a bit (one day he let Chanyeol kiss him, and Baekhyun liked to forget how much he enjoyed that day). But on the days when Baekhyun was afraid or annoyed, he would pretend to still be asleep so that Chanyeol would leave him alone. 

He felt Chanyeol get up from the bed but Baekhyun still continued to 'sleep', knowing Chanyeol was too oblivious to notice. But Chanyeol left the cabin, which made Baekhyun a bit nervous. Had Chanyeol noticed his fake sleeping? And why did he even bother? It wasn't like he cared if Chanyeol's feelings were hurt or not. 

But Baekhyun's meaningless worries were soothed when Chanyeol returned to the cabin just a few minutes later. 

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol whisper yelled into the hut. Baekhyun groaned and pretend to blink awake, yawning dramatically. 

"Were you asleep? I'm sorry babe..." Chanyeol spoke apologetically. 

"It's fine," Baekhyun responded, coating his voice with a tired mumble. Chanyeol clearly believed it, and Baekhyun was satisfied. 

"Well, I woke you up, because I know how much you love flowers and stuff, and sometimes you're all grumpy in the morning and I thought maybe if I brought you these maybe you wouldn't be grumpy," Chanyeol spoke, walking over to Baekhyun and sticking his arm out at the omega. 

He had quite the bouquet in his hands; a mishmash of different flowers of all different colors and patterns. The stems where Chanyeol had gripped them were crushed, as well as a few petals, but Baekhyun still felt warmth in his heart. Chanyeol always tried his very best to make Baekhyun happy, and Baekhyun just pushed him away, and suddenly, guilt filled his heart. 

"Th-thank you...these are very nice," Baekhyun responded, taking the flowers to put in the pile he'd collected next to where he slept. 

Chanyeol frowned. "It's still a grumpy morning, isn't it?" He asked sadly. Baekhyun only sighed in response. 

"D...d-do you not trust me?" Chanyeol asked, fear obvious in his voice. Baekhyun knew that if he said yes, he would break Chanyeol's heart into a million pieces. 

"Of course I trust you," Baekhyun responded. 

Chanyeol breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "I'm so glad, because I was really afraid that you were, and that would be really sad, because I could never hurt you, you know? You're the light of my life, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And honestly, your grumpiness is kinda cute. I just want you to be happy," the alpha spoke, and Baekhyun sucked in a thick breath. 

The realization suddenly hit him: Chanyeol wasn't a cruel person. In fact, he was lovely, and truly cared about Baekhyun. And Baekhyun, as much as he hated to admit it, was starting to care about Chanyeol too. The only thing that prevented Baekhyun from being happy with Chanyeol was himself, and his own fear. Fear of being vulnerable, fear of alphas, fear of what his friends would say. But Chanyeol deserved better, and Baekhyun was going to give it to him. 

"I'm not grumpy any more Chanyeol," Baekhyun responded, giving Chanyeol a genuine smile. He threw his arms around Chanyeol and embraced him in a tight hug. "Thank you for the flowers."

Baekhyun was ready to be Chanyeol's mate. This time, for real. 


	9. Chapter 9

"We have to do something," Joonmyeon grumbled in the early morning light of dawn. He was camped out in his and Yifan's cabin with the rest of their pack (other than Luhan). 

Two days prior, Luhan had got his heat. The fact that it was so intense and years overdue made the scent of it spread quickly across their territory, and maybe beyond. In different circumstances, Joonmyeon would have been very happy for his child to finally get his heat, something he'd been wanting to come for years beforehand. 

But, there was one, huge problem: Luhan was refusing to mate with anyone but Sehun. 

"Every single one of us alphas who aren't mated has offered to relieve him," Jongdae spoke. "But he wouldn't let me go near him, and the same thing even happened to Minseok."

"Something has got to give. The scent is driving all of us alphas insane, and I'm afraid the hormones might make one of us do something we regret. Plus, if the scent spreads out more another alpha could pick up on it and invade our pack. Then Luhan wouldn't have a choice at all," Yifan spoke. Minseok and Joonmyeon shuddered at the very words.

"But the most important thing is that heats must be relieved. They don't just go away. The longer Luhan puts this off, the more injury he'll cause himself," Joonmyeon spoke. 

"Heats...don't go away? What happens if Luhan never finishes his heat?" Chanyeol asked worriedly. 

"He dies," Yixing responded bluntly. Chanyeol gasped and Joonmyeon grimaced. 

"I'll try and talk to him. If that doesn't work...I dunno. I just don't know," Joonmyeon spoke sadly. 

"Meeting dispersed. Alphas, go hunting, as far away from center territory as possible. Omegas, do your best to find a way Luhan can be relieved," Yifan spoke. The others grimly filed out of the cabin, and once they were alone Yifan looked at Joonmyeon. 

"I believe in you," Yifan mumbled, rubbing the top of Joonmyeon's hand. A bit of Joonmyeon's worry faded away at the gentle touch from his alpha, but not enough to wipe the frown off of his face. 

"Thank you," he simply responded. Yifan smiled down at Joonmyeon before running off to hunt with the others. Joonmyeon sighed, brushing himself off and exiting the hut. 

As he walked closer and closer to Luhan, the reek of heat became stronger and stronger, until it was so overpowering that Joonmyeon had to shake his head. He needed to get rid of Luhan's heat. It was affecting all of the alphas terribly; in ways they couldn't control: Chanyeol had become extremely and almost frighteningly possessive of Baekhyun, Minseok was almost always missing from the center of the territory, and Yifan...well, he didn't say anything, but Joonmyeon could tell he was highly affected too. He mostly just looked at Joonmyeon strangely, almost predatorially, and Joonmyeon knew Yifan holding himself back was taking its toll. 

But mostly, he was worried about Luhan. Of course he didn't want Luhan to have sex with someone he didn't want to, but Joonmyeon had a feeling that wasn't the reason why Luhan was being so stubborn. As his adopted parent, it was obvious to Joonmyeon that Luhan had definite feelings for Minseok, but he was just still clinging on to the past. In any other situation, Joonmyeon would want Luhan to figure it out for himself. But this was a matter of life and death. 

Joonmyeon finally entered Luhan's room to see him writhing on his bed, nude except for a small pair of shorts, with both hands tucked inside. His skin was bright red and sheened, hair sticking up in all different directions and lips raw in patches where he'd bitten them too hard. Joonmyeon blushed and turned his head away, not wanting to see his child in such a state. 

"Luhan....how are you?" Joonmyeon asked worriedly. 

Luhan whimpered then quietly sobbed. "It hurts," he whined. 

"I'm so worried about you," Joonmyeon admitted, on the verge of tears. "Please....you've gotta mate with someone." 

"But this perfect," Luhan spoke, releasing a groan between his words. "The scent....is so strong...Sehun will have to come back to me..." His words were broken up between heavy pants for air. 

"But...what if he doesn't come? Will you just let yourself die?" Joonmyeon asked, not wanting to reach over and touch Luhan, knowing it would only make things worse. 

"He...he will come," Luhan choked out. Joonmyeon heaved a huge sigh, knowing that there was nothing else he could do. 

"Please, rethink this Luhan," Joonmyeon spoke, pushing his way out of the hut. 

When he reached the center of their territory, all of the omegas were waiting for him there and to see if there was any news. 

"He wouldn't listen," Joonmyeon spoke sadly, and their hopeful faces descended into frowns. 

Sehun suddenly sighed from the corner, slightly away from everyone else. 

"I'll try to talk to him. Zitao's been extra rough with me lately, and even though we're fighting I still would never let him die. Maybe my words will get through to him. And yes, I promise I'll be nice," Sehun spoke. The others nodded at him, surprised by this decent act, but still remained silent. 

Sehun walked through to Luhan's hut, wondering what it would be like to be alone with Luhan for the first time in a long while. Especially in this situation, one Luhan had been hoping for and one Sehun had been dreading, where the circumstances were completely different. Despite Sehun's situation, if it meant the difference between Luhan living or dying Sehun would try to relieve his heat. But since Sehun didn't have a knot, he wasn't even capable of that, so there was nothing he could do except try to talk some sense into his former lover. 

When Sehun stepped into the hut he was overwhelmed by the scent of heat, flashing back to his own heat that first night at camp. It wasn't nearly as intense as this, Sehun figured because it had been building for a few days. 

Luhan sobbed when he turned and saw Sehun standing before him. 

"You came!" He cried loudly, tears in his eyes. 

"Luhan, I-I'm not here to mate with you," Sehun spoke. The hopeful look immediately fell off his face. 

"Wh-what?" Luhan cried. 

"Please, hear me out though. Please," Sehun begged with worried, furrowed brows. Luhan fell silent, except for his occasional whimpers and groans of arousal. 

"I want you to live. I want you to survive. I want you to be happy. And that isn't going to be with me. I...I physically can't relieve your heat. Even if I wanted to. So...please. Let Minseok mate you. He adores you, more than I ever possibly could. You deserve the world, and he could be that to you," Sehun spoke softly. 

"But I want you," Luhan sobbed. 

"I can promise you that you don't want me. You want the version of me you've created in your head, and I could never be that."

Luhan sniffled and pulled a hand out of his pants to rub his nose. He looked up at Sehun with such a pained expression that even Sehun felt his heart pang. 

"I don't love you the way you want. But I love you like my brother, and I don't want to see my brother die," Sehun spoke. 

"It can't be anyone but you," Luhan simply responded. Sehun softly sighed, shaking his head before stepping out. 

He came back to find the others still waiting, joined by the alphas "It didn't work either...." Sehun spoke sadly. "I did my best." 

"Fuck!" Yifan growled loudly. "I can't let one of my pack die. I just can't." Yixing broke down into tears and even let Jongdae hold him tightly. Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun and the two of them went back to their hut, along with Sehun and Zitao.

"Minseok....you have to the best chance," Joonmyeon spoke quietly to the alpha. "Just...don't fuck him if he says no, okay? But offer again at least." 

"I will Joonmyeon," Minseok responded, taking a deep breath to prepare to go into Luhan's room. "I will." 

The walk to Luhan's hut felt longer and more arduous than almost anything Minseok had ever done before in his life. These past few days had been difficult, to say the least, and this would be only more so. But Minseok had a plan up his sleeve. A plan to make sure Luhan survives without doing anything he doesn't want. It would hurt Minseok's soul, but Luhan's livelihood was worth it. 

Minseok finally stepped inside and he couldn't stop the fire from filling his eyes. Luhan looked beautiful like this, all splayed out. Minseok only wished it was for him. 

Luhan whimpered loudly and Minseok quickly turned his gaze, but it didn't stop him from being only more aroused. He knew if he didn't touch Luhan his presence would only make things worse; the scent of an alpha could put an omega in heat even more on edge. 

"It must be very painful," Minseok spoke, eyes still cast away from Luhan. 

"It hurts," Luhan cried, tears leaking out from the corners of his eyes.

"I....can't let you die. I think a part of me would die too," Minseok confessed. "But I'm not going to take you. If you don't want me, you don't want me." 

Luhan simply nodded, carefully listening to Minseok's words, ignoring the way his heart was pounding in his chest. 

"But I believe I have a solution. See, back when I was with my old pack, since I was the only alpha the others had to find ways to relieve their heats without mating. I can relieve your heat with my hands. It might take a while, but it will end. And you won't have to take my knot and have the possibility of pregnancy." 

Luhan listened to Minseok's words and mulled them over. His heat would end, and technically he wouldn't be betraying Sehun. Part of his brain was crying out for Minseok and Minseok alone, begging him to just let Minseok take him for real, but the part of him that was still attached to the past pushed it away. This was the best of both worlds, and Luhan would have to accept it. 

"Okay Minseok. You can do that," Luhan responded firmly, letting Minseok know he was sure. Minseok slowly nodded, his breaths almost as heavy as Luhan's, his arousal pressing against his pants. 

He finally turned back and looked at Luhan, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine at Luhan's utter beauty, slowly sliding down Luhan's shorts to reveal his red, aching cock and literally dripping hole. Tossing the shorts aside, Minseok ran his fingers delicately over Luhan's chest, committing every inch of his skin to memory. It was soft and beautiful beneath his touch and Minseok just didn't want to think anymore. 

Averting his eyes, Minseok reached to grip the base of Luhan's throbbing cock. Luhan sobbed at the feeling of an alpha's touch, immediately cumming just from being on edge for the past two days. But Minseok knew that this was only the beginning, so he began to stroke slowly, still turned away so he couldn't see Luhan writhe in pleasure. 

He could hear it though, Luhan's quiet little whimpers and loud moans of ecstasy. Luhan was all just so beautiful and perfect in Minseok's mind that it fucking hurt to be doing this, and to know that Luhan wished someone else were in his place. 

He knew that this wouldn't be enough, so he began to slide two fingers into Luhan. He was loose and slick, but Minseok could tell he'd never been taken before, and the thought send coils of arousal burning through his stomach. 

Luhan cried out at the touch and came yet again, his cum slicking up his own cock, making it easier for Minseok to stroke him faster and faster.

"Ah-ah....oh! M-Minseok, f-" Luhan stuttered as Minseok slid in and out of his walls with his fingers, gaining speed. Minseok held back a smile, pleased with himself that the least he could do for Luhan was get him off in this trying time. 

Since Luhan's hole was giving without resistance Minseok added another, slowing down to let Luhan adjust a little. Luhan released a sob and clutched the bedding beneath him. 

"N-no, fast again," Luhan choked out between heavy breaths and moans and Minseok oblidged immediately, taking his hole with his fingers rougher and rougher, the noise of fingers pounding into slickness filling the room. With a soft whimper Luhan came again, and Minseok knew it wasn't much longer before he'd crash, and his heat would be over. But before that, he wanted to give Luhan the most pleasure that he possibly could. 

Maintaining the same speed, and while stroking Luhan as fast as his other hand would allow, he added yet another finger, filling Luhan's tiny hole up to the brim. At this point, he was too strung out to even scream or cry out loudly. All he could do was repeatedly whisper butchered versions of Minseok's name under his breath, begging him for something that neither of them knew. 

Minseok decided to spare a glance down at Luhan, and just then they locked eyes. The alpha couldn't bear to look away, warmth filling his heart about how perfect Luhan was, how much love he could give the beautiful omega. It felt like Minseok's heart was almost literally breaking at the realization that Luhan wasn't his to keep, that his neck was bare of mating marks and would stay that way, but Minseok knew he loved Luhan too much to just bite down without his agreement first. 

Luhan came suddenly, gurgling and coughing, and Minseok knew his task was close to over. So he stroked his hand even faster, cum covering Luhan's stomach, and a few drops even on Minseok's chest. The white liquid dripped out of the edges of Minseok's tight grip, filling the hut with the dirtiest noises Minseok could imagine. 

Minseok began to alter his angles with his fingers, pressing in harder and deeper. Luhan was too exhausted and filled with pleasure to wonder what the hell Minseok was doing. But Minseok could feel he was close to what he was looking for, and finally, he took his fingers and jammed Luhan's special spot hard. 

Luhan came with a scream of pure arousal and ecstasy and Minseok jerked him through it, practically milking Luhan dry. He panted harshly and his eyes almost immediately fluttered shut, and Minseok smiled at the knowledge that Luhan's heat was finally over. 

Finally, Luhan fell asleep, and Minseok watched him with loving eyes. He brushed Luhan's damp, wet hair out of his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before leaving him to sleep. 

As Minseok stepped out of Luhan's hut, leaving him alone to sleep in peace, Zitao approached him. 

"Did you take him?" Zitao asked. Minseok shook his head, feeling extremely on edge both physically and emotionally. 

"Weak," Zitao muttered. "He wants you. You should've just taken him."

"I know he wants me," Minseok snapped back. "I just want him to know that he wants me." 

Zitao froze in his tracks and Minseok gave him an angry once over. 

"I'm going to the edge of the river," he spoke. "And if anyone dares wake up Luhan, they'll have me to answer to." And with one final growl, Minseok was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Luhan awoke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that his heat was finally gone. Luhan cheered happily, already feeling so much more like himself and grateful that he survived. 

Slowly, he began to remember the events of the previous night. Minseok's hands on him, feeling so good, making his heat disappear. But then he remembered the other pieces, how his heart burst in happiness with Minseok above him, Minseok's sad but loving gazes as he made sure Luhan was well. Luhan was immediately hit with guilt; he didn't deserve Minseok. He had to go thank him right now. 

As soon as Luhan put on some clothes and emerged from his hut he found everyone waiting outside. They all cheered happily, the omegas reaching to hug him tightly. Luhan could tell that people were mostly grateful for his well being, but he knew he'd been sort of annoying, as he'd put them all and himself in danger. He'd apologize to them later, but he knew Minseok came first. 

Looking out amongst the crowd, Luhan couldn't find the muscular alpha. 

"Where's Minseok?" Luhan asked worriedly. 

"Probably at the edge of the river," Zitao explained. "If you want to find him, just walk along the riverbank. He'll be at the edge of our territory." 

Luhan nodded quickly and ran off, walking as fast as he could along the riverbank. Luhan found him sitting on the very edge of their territory, just like Zitao had said. He staring off into the woods, a blank yet melancholy expression on his face, and Luhan felt a pang in his heart. 

Minseok looked up at him immediately and released a huge breath of relief. 

"Oh thank god you're okay," he said softly, eyeing Luhan. 

"I-I," Luhan started, sitting down next to Minseok. "I just wanted to thank you."

"It was nothing," Minseok responded, gazing at Luhan's face before suddenly looking away. 

"It doesn't seem like it was nothing..." Luhan mumbled. 

Minseok simply sighed. "It's alright Luhan. Don't feel bad." 

"Do you...wish we could have mated? For real?" Luhan asked hesitantly. 

Minseok inhaled and exhaled haggardly, the alpha and the omega avoiding each other's gazes. "Yes. To be honest, there is nothing I want more than for you to have my pups. But I promised you I would never make you my mate or take you unless you agreed, and really wanted it. So I will wait and stay off to the side. At the end of the day, I just want you to be happy."

Luhan bit his lip, looking away. It really hurt that he could imagine himself being Minseok's mate, imagine carrying his pups and falling asleep with him and loving him. But he was Sehun's forever. This couldn't be. 

So he stood up and looked down at Minseok. 

"I-I'm going back to the others. I should thank them for putting up with me." 

Minseok managed a half smile. "I'll be here," he spoke simply, and Luhan left him alone. 


	10. Chapter 10

All of the drama with Luhan and his heat was having a bigger effect on Yixing than he liked to believe. It made him think a little too much: about Jongdae, about his own status in the pack, about everything. 

It would be ridiculous to deny that he was growing more and more attached to Jongdae every day.

When Luhan was in danger, everyone seemed to be clinging to their partners. Chanyeol wouldn't let Baekhyun leave his side, and Yixing knew Baekhyun wouldn't have left even if he could. Before, Joonmyeon spent most of his time with the other omegas, but then he began to stay with Yifan. Of course, Sehun and Zitao were attached at the hip anyways. 

And with no one else to turn to, Yixing spent those stressful days with Jongdae. Not that he minded; the more time they spent together the less cruel and more sweet Jongdae was. He was touchy, yes, but not sexually and more protective. He listened to each word Yixing spoke, watched him carefully when he did anything close to dangerous, made sure that every time he was around Yixing had a smile on his face. While Yixing felt like he was learning to be more submissive, Jongdae was learning to be more gentle and loving. 

During the day, he found himself following Jongdae around like a pathetic dog. During the night, he slept with the bear skin Jongdae had given him clung in his fingers, inhaling Jongdae's scent. 

He liked him. And Yixing hated it. 

It didn't make any sense; if he was an alpha he wouldn't like another alpha so much. More and more, he was coming to realize that he wasn't, in fact, an alpha. 

But part of Yixing was afraid; if he was actually an omega he would be so incredibly vulnerable, especially being unmated. He knew deep in his heart that he was much happier doing omega tasks and acting submissive, but it was different from everything he'd ever known. He had spent his life taking care of the others, and it was just so difficult to hold back and let himself be the one taken care of. Despite his lack of romantic attachment to any omega he'd ever encountered, he'd spent his life assuming he'd be able to choose one to be his mate. Experiencing actual romantic feelings was terrifying. 

So he continued to act as if he was an alpha, and hoped things could just remain the same. 

"Hey pretty thing," Jongdae called as he passed by Yixing. Despite himself Yixing blushed, cursing his own secret shyness. 

"I'm going hunting," Yixing firmly responded, stomping off into the words. 

Instead of being cruel or teasing, Jongdae just chuckled. "Be careful out there," Jongdae responded. 

All Yixing wanted to do was run into his arms and take a nap, but he forced himself to go out there. He had to stay tough, he had to keep up his walls.

After many hours of tramping along, he returned with nothing. Shamefully trudging back to the center of territory, he laid down immediately in his tiny hut. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically. All he wanted to do was sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Despite his own exhaustion Yixing woke up in the early hours of the morning in a burning hot sweat. 

Before Yixing could even think his brain was calling out; Jongdae Jongdae Jongdae. 

What was going on?

He couldn't even think and it was almost to hot to breath. 

Where was Jongdae? He needed Jongdae. 

What the hell?

A sudden unnerving throb of arousal hit Yixing like a truck. 

He mewled pathetically and wriggled in his bed, unable to stop any of the same sensations flowing through him. 

Was this his heat? Yixing didn't know; he didn't care. He wanted Jongdae. 

Yixing's wishes were granted because at that moment, an extremely frazzled looking Jongdae burst into Yixing's hut. 

"J-Jongdae..." Yixing panted gratefully, Jongdae watching Yixing with an expression of worry hidden beneath overwhelming lust. "Help me," he cried, still so confused but feeling a lot safer now that an alpha was there.

Crashing over Yixing's possessions without a single care, Jongdae pushed his way to Yixing's bed and climbed on top of him. Giving Yixing one final once over he leaned in and pressed their lips together in a long overdue kiss. 

Jongdae kissed Yixing with so much passion and affection and lust but Yixing could barely notice, so overwhelmed by his heat that he could barely even kiss back, even though he wanted to. At this point, Yixing just needed to be full. 

At that moment, Yixing suddenly became hyper aware of the slickness against his hole, and he mewled against Jongdae's mouth. 

"What do you want, baby?" Jongdae asked, his hands caressing every inch of Yixing's skin. 

"W-want it inside, I need it, p-please," Yixing begged, hands splayed and clinging to Jongdae. 

"Fuck," Jongdae muttered under his breath. With his alpha strength he flipped Yixing over and Yixing adjusted himself so his twitching ass was up, face resting on his pillow. Jongdae sucked in a thick breath, caressing Yixing's slightly spread thighs and firm ass. 

"Ngl-" Yixing moaned, watching Jongdae with red cheeks and wide, glassy eyes. 

"Are you ready?" Jongdae mumbled lowly, and Yixing bit his lip and nodded as best he could. Jongdae tugged down his pants with excited hands, kneeling in front of Yixing and lining up his cock with his hole. Dragging his length in circles around Yixing's twitching hole, Yixing whimpered loudly. Jongdae smirked but figured Yixing needed relief, so he finally slid into him. 

"Fuck," Jongdae slowly groaned, dragged out as he pushed himself all the way into Yixing. By the time Jongdae reached the hilt Yixing with moaning and crying out unintelligibly, and it took all of Jongdae's strength not to move. Even though Yixing's tightness felt wonderful around him, Jongdae could tell he'd never been penetrated before, so he wanted to give the omega some time to adjust. 

But by the way Yixing was clawing at the bedding and making noises that went straight to Jongdae's cock, he quickly knew Yixing was ready. So he began to thrust in and out, slow and shallow thrusts, barely moving out of Yixing. Yixing whimpered loudly, he was so aroused that was all he was capable of, and Jongdae knew that he should move faster and harder. 

Jongdae quickly built up to an almost brutal pace, fucking Yixing fast and hard, Yixing's small omega body rocking back at forth with Jongdae's intense thrusts. Jongdae grabbed Yixing's hips to hold him steady, gripping the plush skin with enough force to leave bruises, too driven by lust and Yixing's scent to notice. But Yixing didn't care at all, he was too far gone at that point, and even the smacking noises of skin against skin couldn't compete with Yixing's loud moans of ecstasy. 

A sudden urge rushed through Jongdae's body to make little Yixing his mate; have this perfect omega as his own forever. And god did he want it, Yixing had been so perfect for him tonight, and Yixing was the most beautiful and sweet omega Jongdae had ever encountered. Driven by the scent of Yixing's heat, he felt as though he needed to see those pretty marks on Yixing's neck and have him all for his own. So Jongdae leaned over Yixing's frame, slowly starting to leave kisses on the pale, soft skin of his neck

But a flash of memory turned in Jongdae's mind, where Yixing was pushing him away and refusing to be his mate. It would be unfair to just make him his mate without his permission, and Jongdae knew that even if he asked now Yixing wouldn't be able to respond intelligibly. So with a soft sigh, Jongdae rubbed Yixing's neck with his fingers and sat back up. 

Jongdae knew he was close, his knot starting to grow bigger and bigger inside of Yixing. He could tell when Yixing noticed because Yixing started whimpering in pain and writhing, and Jongdae softly shushed him and pet his hair. But with one final thrust he spilled deep into the omega, pump after pump of his seed filling up his smaller body. Yixing whimpered, in pain but also still on the edge of orgasm, exhaustion pushing in as well. 

While Jongdae was still inside he reached around to stroke Yixing's very hard length, moving his hand faster and faster. Yixing didn't take long at all though, mewling softly as he spurted cum onto the bed beneath him. 

When Yixing stopped whimpering and just started panting, Jongdae could feel that he was finally satisfied. He pulled his softening cock out of Yixing, the omega almost immediately slumping onto his bed. His tongue poked out a bit as he panted, some of Jongdae's cum leaking from his ass down onto the bed. Jongdae used his finger to stuff it back into Yixing, and Yixing let out a tiny noise. 

"You must be sleepy," Jongdae mumbled, his voice laced with the gruff leftovers of arousal. Yixing turned to him and nodded with big, cute eyes. Suddenly he began to shiver, and started to pout and sniffle. 

"As soon as your heat is done you're cold again, fucking hell," Jongdae mumbled, more to himself than to Yixing. He reached in the corner for the bearskin he'd given Yixing. He smelled it and smiled; it practically reeked of Yixing. It filled Jongdae with pride to think that Yixing used it often. 

He pulled Yixing's loose body on top of his own and covered him in the blanket, Yixing humming softly and snuggling his head on Jongdae's chest. 

"Warm sandwich," he muttered tiredly yet cutely and shut his eyes. Jongdae chuckled as his heart warmed considerably, watching Yixing for a few moments before crashing himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Yixing awoke to two very different sensations: comfortable warmth surrounding his body, contrasting with extreme soreness in his lower back. 

What had happened? As soon as Yixing opened his eyes, he remembered. 

Yelping as he saw Jongdae's sleeping form beneath him, he got up as quickly as he could and grabbed his clothes. Jongdae awoke with a groan, rubbing his eyes before looking over at Yixing's panicked form. 

"Where are you going?" Jongdae tiredly mumbled, staring at Yixing with confusion. 

"O-out of here," Yixing stammered back, running out the door as soon as he was fully dressed. 

He ran and ran and ran as fast as his legs would take him, grateful that no one else was awake or here to wonder what Yixing was up to. He ran along the riverbank, going as far as his legs would allow before crashing on to the grass. 

Oh. My. God. 

He'd just had a heat, a real heat. That he couldn't deny at all. Yixing couldn't imagine having put up with his heat for longer than he did; he wasn't sure how Luhan survived for so many days. Although it felt sort of good at the time, it was almost unbearable to put up with for more than he did. 

He really had to face the music: he was an omega. No way could an alpha ever feel the way he had last night; it had to be his heat. 

Looking back on it, he almost felt ashamed of the way he'd acted. So desperate, so cutesy, so submissive. He'd been so weak at that moment. 

Not to mention, the one who had relieved him of his heat had been Jongdae. Hurriedly, Yixing reached for his neck with his hand to feel for any mating marks. When there were none, Yixing didn't quite know how to feel. 

Was it out of respect, or was it because Yixing meant nothing to Jongdae other than an omega to fuck? Yixing couldn't be sure, especially when it came to Jongdae. So he put his face in his palms and just cried. 

Suddenly, the scent of Jongdae and sound of running noises filled his ears, but Yixing was too upset to look up. 

"Fucking hell Yixing," Jongdae yelled angrily, looking over Yixing's form. Yixing looked up at him with teary eyes. "I was worried sick." Yixing just began to cry more and Jongdae sighed, slowly stepping closer to Yixing and kneeling down next to him. He reached up to gently rub circles on Yixing's back and although Yixing immediately felt better, he backed away from Jongdae as fast as he could. 

"Don't touch me," Yixing insisted, trying to seem tough and strong and alpha-like, even though he really just felt weak and tired. Jongdae sat and pulled away, sitting down on the grass and simply sighing. 

Yixing cried for a long time before he finally calmed down, his breathing heavy. 

"I-I'm sorry if I wasn't what you wanted, I mean, I didn't want you to go through what Luhan went through, and you asked for me to come-" Jongdae spoke. 

"I'm not upset with you," Yixing interrupted with a sigh. "It had to be you. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else. Honestly...I'm more mad at myself than anything. I-It's just, I've always been an alpha...." 

"Well, this proves for once and for all that you are an omega. No more of that guessing game. At least some weight must be lifted off of your shoulders, right?" Jongdae asked. 

Yixing shook his head no. "Not really. I feel...weak. Weak and useless," Yixing admitted. 

"But, well, be honest with me...don't you feel more comfortable acting as an omega than acting like an alpha?" Jongdae asked. Yixing gave Jongdae a small nod. "Do you feel like there's something wrong with being an omega?" Jongdae looked up at Yixing with furrowed brows, and at the same time Yixing cast his eyes downward. 

The honest truth was that he did feel that way, at least for himself. He wouldn't make a good omega at all; there was always too many wherever he'd gone, another omega would benefit the pack in any way. He was too big and too stubborn. He didn't know anything about omega tasks: healing, weaving, cleaning, cooking, gathering, etc. Not to mention child birth and child rearing. He could even get pregnant! Oh god, what if he was pregnant? If Jongdae hadn't claimed him Jongdae would definitely not want a pup by him, and Yixing would be on his own, oh god oh god oh god. 

All of these thoughts just filled Yixing's head and he began to cry again, unable to stop himself. He knew he just seemed weaker and he hated it, he wasn't supposed to be weak, he was an alpha god damn it. 

Jongdae sighed softly and sympathetically. "Yixing.....there's nothing wrong with being an omega. And there's nothing wrong with you; all of this is natural. I personally think there's beauty to it all. Taking care of people, being with full with child," Jongdae trailed off momentarily, coming around Yixing to hug him from the back. Yixing relaxed into his gentle and caring touch, patiently listening to his words. "And you see, all the things that you thought would make you a good alpha are what make you a good omega. It's about taking care of people; and I think that's what your best at. Alphas and omegas do it, just in different ways. Alphas are more possessive and defensive, whereas omegas are more gentle and motherly. You're by far the latter, but the general idea is the same. And, you know, I may tease the omegas a lot but i do have a lot of respect for what you all do and who you all are. Without omegas the world would completely fall apart." 

"You...think I'd make a good omega?" Yixing asked quietly and softly. 

"I think you are a good omega," Jongdae responded. "A great one, in fact. The perfect omega."

Yixing hesitated momentarily before speaking his mind. "Then why didn't you make me your mate?"

He felt Jongdae tense up for a moment before relaxing again. "To be honest, I really did want to. I almost did it, too. But I remembered that you'd turned me down so many times. I didn't want to do something that you wouldn't like when you were trapped in such a vulnerable state. Even if I'd asked, I don't think you would've given me a coherent response."

Yixing knew Jongdae was telling the truth, and he felt grateful that Jongdae had respected him that much. He knew that when they first met, Jongdae wouldn't have been so kind. It was funny to think how different they'd become: from a cruel alpha and a confused omega to a much kinder alpha and....well, still a confused omega, but one who was much closer to accepting the truth. 

Part of Yixing was upset that he wasn't Jongdae's mate anyways. But part of Yixing also didn't even want to admit he was an omega out loud, so despite his own heart's yearning he was grateful for Jongdae's sympathy. 

"O-on that note," Jongdae started, sounding uncharacteristically shy. "Do you want to be my mate now?"

"Huh?"

"Uh...you know, mating, the whole thing, neck bites and stuff...." Jongdae trailed off. 

Yixing fell silent. Part of his brain was screaming YES YES YES, wanting desperately to lay down and crane his neck for Jongdae to sink his teeth into, make him his for as long as he lived. But hesitation still sat heavy in his stomach. He couldn't just...be an omega. He couldn't just be Jongdae's omega. 

"I can't..." Yixing simply responded, his heart aching as soon as he spoke the words. 

"Why not?" Jongdae asked, almost angrily. 

"I just....l-let me go," Yixing spoke, tugging Jongdae's arms off of him and running away as fast as he could. He ran all the way back to the center of the territory, ignoring the curious faces of the other alphas and omegas, rushing into his cabin as quickly as he could and shutting it closed. 

He laid down on his bed and stuffed his face into the pillow. He was exhausted; he deserved to sleep. And he could always pretend he didn't immediately reach for the blanket Jongdae had gifted him. 


	11. Chapter 11

In the late hours before sleep, Baekhyun was curled up in Chanyeol's arms, the light of the stars shining through into their little hut. Neither of them could imagine being more content. 

The recent difficult times had driven Baekhyun and Chanyeol even closer together. With the stress of Luhan and Yixing's heat, and the effect it had on Minseok and Jongdae, the entire pack seemed to be always in a state of worry. The only solace Baekhyun and Chanyeol could find was in each other, and they practically relied on it. 

With Chanyeol's soft breaths fanning through his hair, and his strong fingers rubbing little circles on Baekhyun's skin, Baekhyun wasn't afraid anymore to admit that he was falling in love with Chanyeol. Yes, the alpha could be a bit clueless at times and was way too clumsy for his own good, but he was also endlessly kind, funny, and caring. It was obvious he adored Baekhyun, and how could the omega resist that?

"I'm so glad I have you," Chanyeol sleepily mumbled into Baekhyun's skin, his hand moving upwards to caress the mating marks that adorned Baekhyun's neck. 

Baekhyun hummed. "I am too," he responded honestly. 

"I love you so much, you know? You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Chanyeol admitted, and Baekhyun could see him start to fall asleep. As soon as Chanyeol's eyes shut and the snoring began, Baekhyun answered him. 

"I love you too." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun usually was a really good sleeper, so waking up in the middle of the night was extremely unusual for him. He was confused for barely a half a second when a wave of arousal and warmth hit him. 

His fucking heat. First Luhan, then Yixing, now himself. He'd been waiting for it for so many years, but to actually feel the sensations was so odd. The slicked up hole, hard cock, arousal that couldn't be pushed away. 

A sudden surge of possessiveness and desire for Chanyeol overtook Baekhyun, and with the last of his sane thoughts he wondered if being mated affected your heats. But that thought quickly dissipated and all Baekhyun could now think about was Chanyeol inside of him. 

In a lust fuelled daze Baekhyun crawled on top of Chanyeol, whimpering softly and circling his hips, but because of the strength of Baekhyun's scent Chanyeol quickly awoke. 

"Fucking hell," Chanyeol growled,tightly gripping Baekhyun's arms and looking him over. Baekhyun could already feel Chanyeol's half hardness pressing against his ass cheeks and the sensation made Baekhyun whimper out loud, looking at Chanyeol in desperation. 

This was a line the two of them had yet to cross. They'd given each other short sweet kisses all the time, but they'd only even made out just a few times, and nothing beyond. But even through their arousal, Baekhyun could tell that both of them were truly excited to try something new. 

Chanyeol cupped the back of Baekhyun's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, and even through the lusty harshness of it there was a sense of love for Baekhyun and joy at the thought of possibly having children with him. But Baekhyun's mind was too occupied to even notice, so he just kissed back. 

Chanyeol's scent and his dominating kisses were enough to drive Baekhyun to the very brink, mewling and whining desperately into the crook of Chanyeol's neck as he left kisses and love bites along Baekhyun's neck and collarbones. Baekhyun clung to Chanyeol's sweaty skin, gripping his broad alpha shoulders for dear life. He held Chanyeol hard enough to leave bruises the next morning but neither of them could even feel it, let alone care. They were two wrapped in their heats and each other. 

"Do you want my cock?" Chanyeol lowly asked in Baekhyun's ear. 

"P-please," Baekhyun moaned back, grinding up against Chanyeol's cock. He needed relief and he needed it now. 

"Are you sure? Are you prepared enough? It's awfully quick," Chanyeol spoke, even in this lustful daze still concerned for Baekhyun's safety. 

"Chanyeol, I-I need it," Baekhyun sobbed, unable to form coherent thoughts, barely even hearing what Chanyeol spoke. All he could think about was Chanyeol's cock, his thrusts, his knot, filling Baekhyun up, fulfilling his true purpose as an omega. 

Chanyeol pulled away from Baekhyun's neck to look Baekhyun over. He had never taken someone before, and he knew Baekhyun had never been taken himself. He wanted to make sure he was doing everything correctly, avoiding hurting Baekhyun as much as he possibly could. And even though Baekhyun said he was ready, Chanyeol knew that the cloud of heat could convince Baekhyun of things that weren't true. 

But seeing Baekhyun's crazy desperate form, skin pink and sheened with sweat, eyes wide and glassy, lips parted, cock hard, ass leaking enough slick to get his underwear wet, Chanyeol figured Baekhyun was as ready as he'd ever be. So he quickly pushed off his pants and tore off Baekhyun's, getting to see his mate's naked form for the first time. 

Chanyeol couldn't possibly have held back the gasp that escaped his lips; Baekhyun was beautiful. His skin was so soft, supple and light to the touch, his frame lightly curvaceous in all the right places. Chanyeol figured that later, when things weren't so rushed and neither of them were so needy, he'd take his time exploring every inch of Baekhyun's body. But now, Chanyeol knew Baekhyun couldn't wait a moment longer. 

With alpha strength Chanyeol didn't know he had, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's small body and flipped them over so Chanyeol was on top of him, then subsequently flipped Baekhyun so he was laying on his stomach. Baekhyun whimpered and pushed his hips up, pressing his plush cheeks against Chanyeol's cock, and Chanyeol quickly released a groan at the sensation. 

Out of curiosity, Chanyeol slid two fingers into Baekhyun. Immediately Chanyeol released another deep groan; Baekhyun was so fucking tight; if he felt so good around Chanyeol's fingers how good would he feel around Chanyeol's member. 

"N-not enough," Baekhyun desperately stuttered, wiggling his ass, tightening and loosening his hole. Chanyeol pulled his fingers out immediately, a little more rough than he meant to, but by the way Baekhyun moaned at the feeling Chanyeol assumed he didn't mind so much. 

Chanyeol adjusted himself so his cock lined up with Baekhyun's awaiting hole before finally pushing in, the two of them simoultaneously releasing groans and very different pitches. Chanyeol knew he was big, so once he was inside he stayed still, giving Baekhyun some time to adjust. Baekhyun immediately writhed beneath him, unused to being filled to such an extreme, already enjoying the pain and pleasure of the sensation. 

When Baekhyun started panting and pressing back against Chanyeol, he figured it was okay to move, so he started to deliver soft thrusts into Baekhyun's tightness. He knew that if he wanted to, he could've come that very second, but he held himself back, knowing that he should enjoy Baekhyun a little bit more. 

His strong hands felt their way to Baekhyun's waist, starting to fuck into him deeper and harder. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun loved it; he moaned loudly at every little movement and pressed his hips back to meet every one of Chanyeol's thrusts. Chanyeol smirked at Baekhyun's desperateness, moving faster and harder, his brain becoming useless as his dick took over. 

When Baekhyun started screaming in ecstasy Chanyeol knew he was ready to cum, wrapping his strong arm around Baekhyun's tiny waist to pull him up onto his knees. Baekhyun's face remained in the bedding, whimpering into it, as Chanyeol reached around to stroke Baekhyun to climax. 

It took all of two seconds before Baekhyun was cumming and cumming hard, finally growing silent as the intense force of heat orgasm hit him like a truck. He was immediately weakened, trembling beneath Chanyeol as Chanyeol held him up. 

"Baby, just a few more seconds, I'm so close," Chanyeol mumbled in Baekhyun's ear and the omega obeyed, resting his head on his hands as his hole twitched and fluttered around Chanyeol's thick cock. 

Chanyeol finally spilled into Baekhyun's hole but instead of relief, Baekhyun could only cry as the pain of the knot shot through him. It felt as though he was being split in two, his body torn completely apart by load after load after load of Chanyeol's seed. Chanyeol's orgasmic high distracted him from Baekhyun's pain but even so he pet Baekhyun's hair, the soft action immediately calming Baekhyun down. 

After a while, the pain of the knot faded but the stretched out feeling remained, both from Chanyeol's knot and from exhaustion. Chanyeol pulled himself out of Baekhyun and lifted the omega on top of his chest, looking at him like he was the only person in the world. 

"How did it feel?" Chanyeol asked, his voice rough with sleepiness and post-orgasmic haziness. 

"The knot really hurt," Baekhyun admitted, his voice high pitched and cracking. Chanyeol didn't mind at all though; Yifan explained to him how much energy heats took out of omegas, and Chanyeol thought Baekhyun had been so perfect for him. "But everything else felt really good. Especially when you were inside me," Baekhyun added with a soft giggle. 

Chanyeol leaned his head over to kiss the top of Baekhyun's button nose. "I'm so glad baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Baekhyun mumbled, and Chanyeol's heart almost burst. It was the first time he'd heard Baekhyun speak those words. But he could see Baekhyun was beyond exhausted, and he wanted his little omega to get his rest. 

"You're so tired baby, go to sleep," Chanyeol spoke, quietly and softly. Baekhyun simply nodded his head in return and shut his eyes, the soft breathing of Baekhyun's sleep quickly taking over the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Chanyeol awoke to Baekhyun's small frame laying on his chest, his eyes shut in a deep sleep. Chanyeol smiled so wide and felt such a happiness surge in his heart that he felt he could cry. Baekhyun, this beautiful omega, this little piece of perfection, was all his. And now that they'd made love, the feeling was even stronger. 

Chanyeol felt the need to shout it out to the world, that Baekhyun was his, that beautiful Baekhyun loved him and only him. But that would wake the little omega up, so Chanyeol couldn't do that. 

He could at least brag to Kyungsoo though, so he gently picked up Baekhyun and placed the omega next to him on the bed. He hummed quietly, Chanyeol afraid that he'd woken him up, but soon Baekhyun fell back into a deep sleep, and Chanyeol's worries were assured. 

As silently as he possibly could, he snuck out of the hut, being more careful than ever before not to make a sound. He knew omegas needed lots of sleep after their heats, so he did everything he could not to wake Baekhyun up. 

Luckily, he didn't disturb his sleeping mate, and he arrived at the healing hut without making too much noise. Inside was Kyungsoo, reorganizing all his tools. 

Chanyeol walked inside, not yelling around like he usually did, just wearing that huge happy grin on his face. Hearing him come in, Kyungsoo whipped around and gave him a confused look. 

"What happened to you?" Kyungsoo asked with his usual annoyed expression. 

Chanyeol almost squealed with happiness. "Baekhyun had his heat...and we mated for real! Oh gosh Kyungsoo, my life is so perfect. What if he has pups? That would make everything even better. And he finally said I love you!" 

But to Chanyeol's surprise, Kyungsoo only looked at him with shock and anger. 

"You...fucked him?" Kyungsoo asked angrily. 

"I wouldn't say that," Chanyeol responded with a scoff. "I would call it making love." 

Kyungsoo shot Chanyeol a thick glare. "You're so fucking oblivious Chanyeol. You're so dumb!" Kyungsoo almost screamed. Chanyeol stepped back, his mouth agape in shock.

"I can't fucking believe you, that poor little omega," Kyungsoo grumbled with an anger Chanyeol had never seen in him before. Chanyeol furrowed his brows, incredibly nervous by the way Kyungsoo was acting. "Are you trying to tell me that you have no idea why he agreed to be your mate?"

"H-he thought I would make a good mate...right?" Chanyeol stammered. 

"He didn't! I can't even believe you! He agreed to be your mate because he was scared of you. He agreed to be your mate because he was scared of all of you alphas. He was just trying to protect his pack; he doesn't love you. And if you were decent at all you would've noticed how stand offish he is towards you. You even took advantage of his heat! He's gonna wake up this morning feeling sick. Chanyeol, get out of my face," Kyungsoo growled, and Chanyeol oblidged. He ran out of the healing hut, face in his hands, making sure nobody saw his tears. 

He ran all the way to the edge of their territory, sitting on the riverbank. He'd never felt so ashamed in his life. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had been the best of friends before Baekhyun became Chanyeol's mate, so of course he knew best. Looking back on it, he could see that Kyungsoo was telling the truth too. Baekhyun had been so stand offish, reluctant to even go near him, let alone talk to him, for so long. And Chanyeol hadn't even noticed it; he'd always just assumed Baekhyun loved him as much as he loved Baekhyun. But thinking about their times together, Chanyeol was sure now that it wasn't the case. 

Chanyeol did know that as their relationship lasted longer and longer, Baekhyun became more friendly. He was more touchy, more kind, and seemed to genuinely enjoy spending time with Chanyeol. But Chanyeol didn't know if that was Baekhyun just acting, or what. Just minutes before his life had been perfect, and now it was falling to pieces. 

Suddenly, the scent of Baekhyun filled his nose, but Chanyeol could only cry harder. His heart filled with warmth at the smell but his stomach dropped, thinking of all the ways he hurt the one person he loved most. 

He heard Baekhyun run towards him then stop, but Chanyeol was too embarrassed to even look up at him. 

"Chanyeol, I just came here to tell you that I told Kyungsoo the truth," Baekhyun spoke. Suddenly feeling embarrassed at his omega seeing him so weak, Chanyeol wiped his eyes with his sleeves and looked up at Baekhyun with a firm expression. 

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol responded, his voice still quavering. He ignored Baekhyun's words, and the omega sympathetically sighed. 

"Do you want to hear what I told Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun asked. 

"I'm sorry, god I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid," Chanyeol spoke. 

"Please, Chanyeol! Listen to me," Baekhyun responded, kneeling down in front of Chanyeol and moving Chanyeol's hand so it was on his shoulder. Chanyeol sighed, holding back his apologizes to listen to his mate. 

"The honest truth is...yes, I did agree to be your mate because I was afraid. Growing up, Joonmyeon told me all kinds of stories about terrible, cruel alphas that punished omegas who disobeyed. That night you took over our pack, you all seemed so strong. I was terrified, and Kyungsoo's stories of the pack's hunts and fights against enemies didn't soothe my fears. The only real interactions I'd heard of and had with alphas had been negative, so I genuinely thought all of you were cruel. Originally, that's why I agreed to be your mate. One hundred percent," Baekhyun admitted. Chanyeol hung his head down in shame, wishing he'd thought about someone other than himself for once. Maybe if he'd noticed Baekhyun's reluctance, Baekhyun could've been happy. 

"But Chanyeol....you defied every. single. one. of my expectations. You treated me with care and love and kindness that I didn't think alphas were capable of, at least not the ones I'd heard of." Chanyeol finally looked up at Baekhyun, the hope returned to his eyes. "I was scared of you and what you were capable of for a long time, way longer than necessary, in fact. But eventually I realized that it was time I gave you a chance. And when I did...you made me happier than I ever thought possible. Chanyeol, even though I was in a lot of emotional turmoil, I don't regret becoming your mate for a second, and I sure as hell don't regret our heat sex last night. I love you, Chanyeol. In fact, I don't think anything would make me happier than bearing your pups." 

Chanyeol looked back at him with huge eyes, trying to stare into his soul to see if he was telling the truth. Thinking about their entire time together, from when Baekhyun hated him to now, Chanyeol could feel the difference. Chanyeol could see that there were no barriers between him and Baekhyun's heart anymore, and that Baekhyun trusted and loved him completely. Baekhyun wasn't afraid, so Chanyeol's couldn't be either.

"My baby," Chanyeol sobbed, trying to hold back his tears as he leapt over and captured Baekhyun in a tight hug. The omega held him back, crying into his chest, saying "I love you, you're perfect, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," all the things Chanyeol had said about Baekhyun before. And Chanyeol could hear and feel the sincerity in Baekhyun's tone, and Chanyeol's heart swelled so big he thought it would burst. 

"I love you so much, my mate forever," Chanyeol mumbled into Baekhyun's hair, picking him up and carrying him back to camp. He figured they both deserved a rest. 

"My alpha," Baekhyun responded, tiredly choked out but still truthful and sincere and loving and pure, and Chanyeol thought he would cry again, but now they were too close to the other alphas and he couldn't cry in front of them so he kept it all in. 

They finally reached center territory and saw Kyungsoo waiting outside for them. 

"Sorry!" He yelled with a sheepish expression. 

"It's okay," Chanyeol responded, and he meant it. He knew why Kyungsoo told him what he did, and all of this lead to pure honesty with his darling mate. 

"I love you," Baekhyun mumbled against the crook of Chanyeol's neck. 

"I love you too." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for violence and mentions of noncon. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

It was the darkest depths of night under a new moon when the foreign pack began their attack. 

Yifan was the first one to awake, the scent of aggressive alphas quickly reaching his nose. 

"Run," he ordered Joonmyeon with a deep and quiet growl. The scent reached Joonmyeon's nose too, a terried expression immediately crossing his face. He gripped Yifan's shirt and sniffled before Yifan tore his hands off of him. 

"Run please run," Yifan groaned, and with a deep inhale and exhale the two of them left their hut. 

The attackers had already reached Minseok's hut by the time Yifan and Joonmyeon were outside. The couple shared a determined look before Joonmyeon ran into the center of territory, to wake everyone up, while Yifan ran forward to get rid of their attackers. 

Minseok had held the ten or so alphas that had charged towards them as best he could, but he looked extremely grateful when Yifan showed up. 

An alpha of the other pack strutted towards Yifan, standing in front of him intimidatingly. He was quite a few years older than Yifan, but he was still extremely strong and a tad bit taller than Yifan. 

"What do you want from us?" Yifan growled. 

The other alpha scoffed. "We want land, we want your blood," he responded casually. "We want your omegas." 

At his words, Jongin lunged at the alpha from behind Yifan and attacked. Soon, Zitao and Jongdae arrived as well, attacking the other alphas behind the enemy pack's leader. 

"Where's Chanyeol?" Yifan asked Jongdae as he knocked out a weaker alpha. 

"As soon as I told him what was happening he picked up Baekhyun and ran off," Jongdae responded. Yifan released a growl of anger but continued to fight. 

Finally, Jongin, Yifan, Jongdae, Minseok, and Yifan managed to knock out the alphas surrounding them. 

"There were more..." Minseok lowly growled. "There were more from the other pack." 

"Wh-what?" Jongin cried, his head darting around to try and find the missing five. All of Yifan's alphas were thinking one thing: had they found their omegas? What would they even do to them?

"Joonmyeon gathered up all of the omegas and led them off. He seemed really spooked though; way more than the others," Zitao spoke. Yifan sniffed the air and immediately started running away from the riverbank, quickly picking up the scent of his mate and following it. The other members of his pack nervously trailed off after him, terrified for their omegas. 

When they arrived, they were met with a sight that filled their hearts with pain and pure anger. The five alphas of the other pack had found their omegas, and it was not a pretty sight. 

Sehun and Yixing were doing their best to fight off the alphas, as they were the only ones who knew how, but they were failing miserably. Their bodies seemed weak and full of exhaustion. Luhan was laying face down on the ground, shirt torn to threads and blood leaking from the deep and numerous gash marks on his back. Kyungsoo was trying his best to tug Luhan's limp body into the healing hut, but an alpha was standing over both of them, thrashing him as harsh as he could. Finally Joonmyeon was cowering by a rock, what looked like the head Alpha of the invading pack standing over him. Yifan had never seen Joonmyeon looked more terrified in his life. 

Minseok released a roar, so loud and angry that even a strike of fear shivered down Yifan's spine. Minseok was always so reserved, so respectful. He treated everyone with kindness and gave them the benefit of the doubt. Yifan knew for a fact that Minseok had never even killed another alpha, which was highly unusual, especially for former lone wolves. 

But in that moment Minseok rushed towards the alpha attacking Luhan's passed out figure, tearing open his throat and leaving him dead within seconds. Most of the members of the enemy pack immediately looked terrified for their very lives and froze in their places, but Minseok ignored them completely . He scooped Luhan's bleeding frame up in his arms and looked at Kyungsoo. 

"Can you carry him by yourself?" Minseok asked. Kyungsoo nodded, still slightly terrified of Minseok. "Take him back to the healing hut. Do not let anything happen to him," Minseok spoke, almost begging. Kyungsoo nodded again with wide eyes, taking Luhan from Minseok's arms (as much as Minseok's body resisted) and carrying him all the way back to the healing hut. 

Meanwhile, the others pounced on the remaining enemies circling their omegas. They shooed Yixing and Sehun away immediately, both running to go do whatever they could to help Kyungsoo in the healing hut. Luhan had been injured really badly, despite all the fighting the two of them had done. And even though the look Zitao shot him before he ran showed Sehun that Zitao was proud of him for putting up such a good fight, he and Yixing were still incredibly disappointed in themselves. No one wanted to say it, but they weren't even sure if Luhan would make it.

The head Alpha, however, was still leaning over Joonmyeon in a way that made Yifan boil with anger. He knew that Jongin, Zitao, and Minseok could handle the other enemies; they were obviously quite weak and the only reason they'd been able to injure their omegas in the first place was because of how horribly outnumbered they were. But this Alpha looked strong and terrifying, and Yifan knew he had to be dealt with specially. 

The Alpha had pushed Joonmyeon up against a rock, their faces just inches apart. Yifan had never seen him look more scared; he was physically trembling and his arms were covering his chest to give himself some semblance of protection. His little hands were curled into balls and Yifan was so fucking angry that he could murder this Alpha just for fun. The Alpha had his hands resting on Joonmyeon, one on his waist and one on his face. 

The Alpha was so wrapped up in whatever he was saying to Joonmyeon that he didn't notice Yifan had shoved him away from Joonmyeon. 

"Don't you dare go near my mate," Yifan grumbled, attack stance ready. Joonmyeon sobbed with relief when Yifan finally appeared in front of him, standing between himself and the scary Alpha. 

The Alpha scoffed. "This old, used up thing is your mate?" Yifan growled in response, his attack stance growing tougher. Joonmyeon cowered behind him, sniffling softly. How dare this Alpha speak to his mate in such a way? How dare he make Joonmyeon cry like that?

"If you touch him ever again I'll kill you without warning," Yifan responded. 

The Alpha chuckled cruelly. "Hm, you seem to think I want to mate him. I don't need that filthy little thing as my mate. No, I just wanted to use him up again." Yifan's brows furrowed in confusion when the Alpha used the word again. 

"Do you remember when I heat fucked you? You were so young and naive....such a good little whore for me. I bet your mate doesn't have the same privileges," The Alpha spoke directly to Joonmyeon, who was still hiding behind Yifan's back. "You really thought I was going to mate you though. How funny. You just don't seem to understand that you're just like any other omega; good for a fuck and nothing else." 

The sudden realization of who this Alpha was hit Yifan like a truck. He was the one who took Joonmyeon during his first heat then abadoned him right after, even though he was young and vulnerable and pregnant. It explained everything; Joonmyeon's horrified expression when he even caught a whiff of the scent of his old pack. Usually Joonmyeon took leadership roles without a problem, but all he had wanted to do was cling to Yifan. Yifan's anger reached a final peak, and he roared with rage. 

"Where are my pups?" The alpha asked. "They must be of age now. Hm, wouldn't it be fun to murder them in front of your own eyes?"

At his words, Joonmyeon sobbed and Yifan lunged forward, tackling this Alpha to the ground. With one final snap of his neck, Yifan laid him dead, looking on him with no mercy. 

Yifan made a movement to kill the other alphas like he had their leader but Joonmyeon held him back, gripping onto his arm.

"Enough blood has been spilled," Joonmyeon said softly, his voice still thin and weak. Yifan took a deep breath before stilling, anger still in his eyes. 

With their leader dead, the remaining alphas were filled with fear. Their will to fight was gone, and they looked around at the alphas and Joonmyeon nervously. 

"Go," Yifan growled. "But if you ever dare to step foot on this land again...I will not give you all the mercy I have shown tonight. Go, now." 

With Yifan's strong words, the enemies ran as fast as they could into the woods, disappearing forever. 

As soon as they were gone Minseok ran into the healing hut, and Jongin and Sehun quickly followed. That left Yifan and Joonmyeon alone with each other. 

Sensing Joonmyeon's weakness, Yifan wordlessly lifted Joonmyeon into his arms and began to carry him back to their hut. Joonmyeon simply clung to the front of Yifan's top, clearly traumatized by the events of the night. As the sun began to rise in the sky, Yifan looked over Joonmyeon's body and he lacked any injuries, so at least he could be grateful for that. 

He placed Joonmyeon down on the bed of their disheveled hut, laying down next to him and pulling him in close. Joonmyeon didn't resist, in fact he moved in even closer, desperate for Yifan's protection. 

"What happened?" Yifan asked, and Joonmyeon immediately knew what he meant. 

"W-well, I knew from the scent that it was them right away, but it didn't want to say it because we didn't have time. Plus I didn't want it to freak you out or distract you from being a good leader. I was really scared though, so it was hard for me to make sure the other omegas were alright. I'm sorry," Joonmyeon responded. 

"Don't be sorry," Yifan spoke, softly cooing and rubbing his strong, bloodied hands through Joonmyeon's hair. Neither of them cared at that point though, they just needed to be near each other. "Go on."

"I got all the omegas together, o-other than Baekhyun, but he's safe because Chanyeol carried him off...anyways, I took all the omegas to the rock and hid them behind it. The rock doesn't smell like alphas, so I thought it would protect us. But then five of the alphas came charging at us, and there were only five omegas, so there was nothing we could really do. The head Alpha came for me immediately so I was trapped and couldn't do anything but watch. He kept saying he was gonna..." Joonmyeon trailed off and gripped Yifan tighter, and Yifan knew exactly what the horrible Alpha was planning on doing to Joonmyeon. 

"He's dead now baby. You're safe," Yifan spoke, and he could see Joonmyeon ease up just a little bit. 

"While that was happening to me, one of the alphas started attacking Luhan really bad...and Luhan isn't strong at all, so it only took a few hits for him to pass out, but even then he kept hurting him. Kyungsoo was trying his best to drag him away, and since Sehun and Yixing have some fighting experience they were doing the best they could, but it was no use. I'm sure the four of them are pretty injured, and Luhan...." Joonmyeon began trembling at the very thought, Yifan knowing the prospect of one of his own being killed too much for him to manage (especially when he was traumatized enough already). 

"Shh, shh, Joonmyeonie, everything is going to be alright. Some of the alphas are dead, and the rest won't ever come back. You and Kyungsoo are the best healers around; you'll get the rest of them patched up in no time, I promise Joonmyeon," Yifan whispered softly into Joonmyeon's ear. Joonmyeon nodded and visibly relaxed. 

Yifan knew he was lying. Yes, the alphas were gone forever, but Luhan's injuries looked pretty bad. He was terrified himself over all of their fates, but he just couldn't stand the look of sorrow on Joonmyeon's little face. 

"Thank you for saving me," Joonmyeon mumbled sleepily into Yifan's chest, and Yifan's heart soared at how sweet Joonmyeon was acting. He was glad Joonmyeon felt tired though, and knew he could do with some good rest. "My alpha," he murmured before his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing began to slow. 

Yifan felt joyous at Joonmyeon's acceptance of him as a mate, softly caressing Joonmyeon as he peacefully slept. But he still felt uneasy, and that night, he himself didn't get any rest. 

~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Jongdae ran into their tent, a look of pure alpha violence and aggression on his face, Baekhyun felt scared to the core of his being. Jongdae explained in a rough voice what was going on, how an enemy pack was attacking them, and that Joonmyeon would take Baekhyun away while Chanyeol would fight. The sound of a distant scream and the growls of angry alphas scent a shiver down Baekhyun's spine, and he reached for Chanyeol. He didn't want to be parted from his alpha. He couldn't. 

Chanyeol simply ignored Yifan's orders, given through Jongdae, and picked up Baekhyun in his arms and began to run. Jongdae called after him, screaming that he was abandoning their pack, but Chanyeol didn't even hear. Looking at his face, it was clear he was just as terrified as Baekhyun. 

Although in the first few moments Baekhyun was grateful that his alpha was by his side, he soon wondered what Chanyeol was doing. He had a duty to their pack, to protect not just his own omegas but all the omegas, and Baekhyun didn't understand why Chanyeol would just abadon all of them. Chanyeol wasn't a coward or an unloyal person; and Baekhyun was afraid. 

Baekhyun didn't know how long Chanyeol had been running before he was put down on a soft bed of grass, surrounded by flowers. Baekhyun had never seen this place before in his life, and he knew they were extremely far from their territory. Chanyeol's eyes were darting around nervously, looking for anyone who had followed them. 

"Chanyeol, what about the rest of the pack?" Baekhyun cried. "Don't you care about protecting them too?"

Chanyeol just shook his head, eyes still searching for enemies. Even when he stopped he didn't quite look satisfied, still standing over Baekhyun. 

"I-I don't understand," Baekhyun sobbed, on edge from the attack and just everything that seemed to be going on. 

"None of that's important, none of it," Chanyeol responded. "I had to protect the pups."

Baekhyun took a long pause, eyes growing wide, staring at Chanyeol who was still searching nervously around. "Wh...what pups?" Baekhyun finally spoke. 

"O-ours," Chanyeol stuttered back, bending down to rub Baekhyun's tummy. "I smelled them in you as soon as we woke up." 

Baekhyun suddenly remembered both Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo saying that alphas typically sensed pregnancy at least a day or two before their omegas did, especially if they were mates. They could smell the scent of it on their mate, and everyone knew that the scent of a pregnant omega could drive their mate to do some crazy things. 

He suddenly gasped at the final realization that he was pregnant with Chanyeol's pups. Even before they'd mated, Baekhyun tossed the possibility of having Chanyeol's pups around in his head, but thought about it as a silly fantasy that he'd think more about when he was older. After they'd mated, the few days between then and today it was all Baekhyun had been able to think about. Every night he'd looked up at the stars and wished to bear pups for Chanyeol, to be a good omega, to raise the little ones as their own. 

Happy tears filled Baekhyun's eyes as thoughts of his and Chanyeol's little family began to pop up in his mind. Images of them playing with the tiny pups, washing them and feeding them, holding them together. And then when they got older teaching them the ways of the land, and maybe if there's an alpha, how to hunt. There were thoughts of how the litter would become a part of their little pack, Joonmyeon taking care of them with the most love and care a person could ever have (and babysitting when Baekhyun and Chanyeol needed the night off), Kyungsoo teaching them how to heal, everyone just being silly and loving the little pups because it really does take a village to raise a child. 

Chanyeol suddenly reached for Baekhyun and pulled him into the most tight and loving of hugs, carefully holding his darling omega to make sure nothing was injured. "I would've stayed if it wasn't for the pups," Chanyeol admitted, kissing the top of Baekhyun's head. "But nothing is more important than them." 

"The others will understand," Baekhyun responded, holding onto Chanyeol's broad frame. 

"God, Baekhyun, I love you so much, things are going to be so perfect I swear. We'll have our own little family," Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun could tell he'd never been happier in his entire life. Baekhyun felt the exact same way. 

"I love you so much too," Baekhyun responded, tears leaking onto Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun's arm and kissed wherever he could reach on his face. The two of them were in such utter bliss, the light of the stars shining on their giddy faces, that they almost forgot a battle raged outside. They almost forgot that anyone else existed in the world, other than each other and the life that they would bring into this world together. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Where the hell were you?" Yifan gruffly yelled to Chanyeol the next morning, as he was running back into the main territory with Baekhyun scooped up in his arms. A look of terror, guilt, but determination crossed Chanyeol's face. 

"I can explain," Chanyeol responded, setting Baekhyun down on the softest grass before turning back to his leader. Yifan simply gave Chanyeol an angry look, beckoning him to come into his hut. Chanyeol followed, hanging his head down. 

When they went inside Joonmyeon was gone, presumably at the healing hut trying to save Luhan. Chanyeol knew that Yifan was mad at him, but he was also sure that not having Joonmyeon by his side was making him edgy as well. Chanyeol had noticed as he was walking to the center of territory that ever since the attack, the alphas had become way more protective and clingy towards their omegas. 

"Come on, give me that excuse you promised," Yifan growled. Chanyeol sighed and looked at Yifan with shame. 

"I know being there for attacks is important, and I know that every omega in the pack is your omega and they should all be protected. You practically raised me, you taught me these things..."

"Then why weren't you there? You were supposed to protect everyone!" Yifan roared. "Luhan's dying, and Joonmyeon almost got..." Yifan trailed off, shuddering to himself. "These are our omegas we have to protect."

"Baekhyun's pregnant," Chanyeol suddenly spoke. The anger immediately fell off of Yifan's face and he became silent, contemplating Chanyeol's words. Thinking to a few moments ago, when he first saw Chanyeol and Baekhyun since the attack, he did catch a whiff of pregnancy coming off of Baekhyun. He'd thought it was just a fluke, but an omega's mate always knows when they're pregnant. Yifan hadn't wanted to believe Chanyeol would just abandon the pack like that, and Yifan breathed a sigh of relief. 

Although Yifan knew things might have turned out better if Chanyeol had remained, the thought of an even more vulnerable Baekhyun getting injured and perhaps losing the pups was even worse. Yifan knew nothing mattered more to an alpha than protecting their pups, and of course he couldn't blame Chanyeol for doing what he did. At the end of the day, Yifan could even smile. Chanyeol was almost like his son, and he was proud of him for having his first pups. 

"I understand," Yifan finally responded with a soft smile. He put his hand on Chanyeol's shoulder. "Congratulations. I know you'll be an amazing father." 

Chanyeol grinned back at him and enveloped him in a quick hug before pulling away. "Thanks Yifan. We'll start spreading the news!" 

Yifan grinned as Chanyeol exited his hut and held Baekhyun's hand, the pair sharing a smile. He watched Chanyeol and Baekhyun share the good news to everyone, one by one. And although Yifan could see the jealousy in Jongin and Kyungsoo's eyes, as well as Minseok's distractedness, Yifan knew the good news would bring a little bit of joy to the dark times they were living in. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week or so after the attack, and Yixing had all but disappeared. Emotions trapped him like storm clouds; there was too much on his mind. Every chance he could he left the center of territory to sit alone along the riverbank, contemplating everything. 

He's happy for Baekhyun, worried for Luhan, but mostly just angry at himself. He could've died out there, easily; Yixing was lucky that the cuts along his body landed in the places that they did. Maybe if they were placed just a few inches to the left or right or up or down, Yixing would be worse off than Luhan right now. 

What had Yixing's life even been? He'd spent the entire time of it pretending and denying to himself; not a life worth living. If he'd died out there, he would have looked back at his life during his final moments with disappointment. Rarely had he ever been satisfied, let alone happy. 

The few really, truly, purely happy moments in Yixing's life were all accompanied by Jongdae. Falling asleep with the warmth of Jongdae's blanket (and therefore scent), their silly moments together, Yixing's heat when he gave everything he had to Jongdae. A pang shifted through Yixing as he remembered his conversation with Jongdae after his heat, when he'd taken everything he'd given away. Another pang came as Yixing remembered that was the last time they really had a full conversation; and that was almost a month ago. 

"If I had died during the attack that night, what do I wish had been different?" Yixing asked himself. He knew the answer immediately. If he had died that night, he wished he could've gone with Jongdae's marks on his neck. He wished he could've been Jongdae's omega. 

The realization of Yixing's life hit him hard: he was happiest when he was with Jongdae, and therefore he was happiest when he was being his true omega self. 

"I-I'm an omega..." Yixing stuttered aloud, hearing himself say those words making his heart swell. "I'm an omega!" He cried, his words more confident this time. He'd always feared that admitting himself to be an omega would make him vulnerable, but damn did this vulnerability feel good. And alpha or omega, without a mate you'd be vulnerable no matter what. 

The pain of missing Jongdae, one that had been haunting Yixing for the whole month, suddenly took over all of Yixing's thoughts. Fuck, Yixing had to go talk to him. Yixing had to tell him what he'd realized, and see if Jongdae still wanted him. 

He ran as fast as his legs would take him, finally ending up back in the center of territory. 

"Yixing! I feel like I haven't seen you in-" 

"Where's Jongdae?" Yixing asked frantically, interrupting Zitao. Zitao and Sehun looked over his emotional face with knowing expressions and gestured to Jongdae's hut. 

"He's in there," Sehun responded, and Yixing ran inside without another word. 

Jongdae was forlornly staring at the ground when Yixing burst inside, a wide eyed yet unreadable expression painting his face. Jongdae looked up at him, unable to decipher what Yixing was doing in there, but grateful for his presence nonetheless. God, had he missed the sweet omega; his beautiful face and scent and being. And ever since the attack, Jongdae had felt even more loving and possessive of him (even though he didn't show it). 

Yixing was silent and Jongdae watched him expectantly for a moment before beckoning Yixing closer. Yixing scooted in by Jongdae before Jongdae wrapped his arms tightly around him, enveloping him in a loving hug. 

"I know things have been hard lately," Jongdae mumbled softly, trying to figure out what was the matter with the omega he secretly loved. 

"It's made me do some soul searching though," Yixing responded, looking up at Jongdae. Jongdae looked back at him, wondering where this was going. "It made me realize...Jongdae, I just want to be happy. And I don't think I can be happy if I'm not your omega." 

Jongdae's eyes widened in surprise; he hadn't expected to ever hear those words from Yixing. He'd wanted to hear them ever since they first met, and finally, finally, it was happening. After a short pause he pulled Yixing into an unexpected kiss, holding him tightly within his arms. Yixing kissed back with just as much fervor, beyond ready to be Jongdae's for the rest of his life. 

"Make me yours?" Yixing asked breathlessly. Jongdae stared into his eyes and slowly lowered him onto the bed, climbing on top of him. 

"There's nothing I want to do more," Jongdae responded, kissing Yixing softly before pressing his lips to Yixing's neck, leaving a few gentle kisses on the area. Yixing bared his neck and it almost felt like he was baring his soul instead, bubbles of nervousness coming up inside him. But a momentary lock of eyes with Jongdae soothed all of Yixing's butterflies; he trusted Jongdae more than almost anyone else. 

Jongdae gently pulled his fingers through Yixing's hair and Yixing knew it was coming. He felt the pinpricks of pain in his neck almost immediately afterward, but with a few licks of Jongdae's tongue they were immediately soothed. Jongdae cupped Yixing's cheek and tilted his head back so they locked eyes, unable to stop themselves from smiling at each other. A rush of joy and mating hormones and maybe something even stronger surged through Yixing, and he knew he had to say it out loud. 

"I-I love you," Yixing stuttered, his eyes darting away from Jongdae's before gaining the courage to look back at him. 

"God Yixing," Jongdae responded softly, giving Yixing a deep kiss. "I love you too. I really, really fucking do." 

They giggled and held each other tightly before sharing another kiss, unbroken except for the need to breath. Despite the tension over their territory, Yixing and Jongdae made love together, falling asleep to be happy and peaceful, at least for the rest of the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The response when Luhan finally woke up, a full two weeks after the attack, was almost as overwhelming as the very attack itself. 

When Luhan opened his eyes and mumbled a soft hello, Kyungsoo and Joonmyeon immediately burst into tears. Minseok's breathing became faster and faster, eventually panting harshly, alternating between looking around at everything and staring back down at Luhan's face to make sure he was really well. 

Joonmyeon collapsed on top of Luhan, sobbing into his chest. "My baby," he cried. "I thought you were gone forever." Luhan felt himself sniffling too, his heart swelling at how much his adopted parent really cared for him. Luhan rubbed his hair and Kyungsoo slowly pulled Joonmyeon off of him. 

"We need to give him time to recover, guys. We can't overwhelm him," Kyungsoo spoke to Minseok and Joonmyeon, the two wolves in the room. At that moment, Yifan walked into the healing hut. 

"Luhan! You're well! Oh thank god," Yifan breathed out, walking over to rub the omega's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're better," he spoke before turning back towards Minseok and Joonmyeon. 

"Now that we know Luhan is safe you two should take a rest. Kyungsoo had a good night's sleep last night so he can stay." 

"But..." Minseok protested. 

"Minseok, I need you to go hunt. Since Baekhyun's pregnant, Chanyeol needs to stay behind to take care of him. Jongdae's pretty distracted himself, since Yixing just became his official mate. So you have to go," Yifan ordered. 

Minseok sighed dramatically and left Luhan with one final, longing look before exiting the hut. Yifan then turned to Joonmyeon. 

"Baby, you need a break too," Yifan cooed softly. Joonmyeon nodded and turned to Kyungsoo. 

"Take care of him," Joonmyeon spoke before grabbing onto Yifan's hand and following him out of the hut. 

That left Luhan alone with Kyungsoo, and honestly he was grateful for the peace and quiet. He knew Kyungsoo wouldn't start a conversation unless provoked, and right now he needed that sense of privacy. He needed to process everything that had happened, the attack, the many injuries he could see on his body, and had he just heard something about Baekhyun being pregnant? Let alone the mention of Yixing being mated to Jongdae?

"How long was I out?" Luhan asked. 

"Two weeks," Kyungsoo responded simply, then fell silent. Luhan sighed softly, thinking about all the things that could've happened in that short amount of time. 

"What happened?" Luhan asked. 

"During the attack, or while you were out?" Kyungsoo asked. Luhan clarified that he was curious about what happened when he was out, and Kyungsoo nodded. "Well, Chanyeol and Baekhyun ran away from the fight because Baekhyun is pregnant now. Yixing finally realized he's an omega and he became mates with Jongdae. Sehun got injured pretty badly too, but since the healing hut was too full Zitao's been healing him in their cabin instead. Yifan's just been trying to watch out for everyone, and Jongin's been doing the bulk of the hunting since everyone seems to be busy. Me, Joonmyeon, and Minseok have spent almost all of our time trying to heal you." 

"Minseok's been here?" Luhan immediately asked. Kyungsoo softly sighed. 

"He hasn't left your side since you got injured. Hell, I don't think I've even seen him sleep," Kyungsoo responded. Luhan looked away shamefully, although he didn't quite understand why. 

Kyungsoo sighed again. "That alpha loves you, you know. He adores you." 

Luhan sighed also. "I know." 

"You know the alpha who attacked you? The one who knocked you out?" Kyungsoo asked rhetorically, and Luhan nodded. "As soon as Minseok saw that alpha hurting you, he ran over and killed him. He didn't even hesitate. That's fucking crazy, Luhan. I've never seen truly hurt any alpha or omega, and he usually makes a big deal out of it. Minseok. Doesn't. Kill." 

Luhan sucked in a breath at Kyungsoo's words. Even though he knew Minseok loved him, he never thought his love was so deep and so intense. It made Luhan's heart hurt, literally, and as much as he tried to blame it on the wounds littering his body he couldn't deny that it was Minseok that made him feel this way. 

A knock on the wood of the hut brought both Kyungsoo and Luhan out of their thoughts. "Come in," Kyungsoo spoke, and to both of their surprise, Sehun was the one who walked in. Kyungsoo looked at both of them and left the hut, giving the two their privacy. 

Seeing he was awake, Sehun immediately breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're alright," Sehun spoke, and Luhan could see he was telling the truth. 

"I heard you got injured too. I'm glad you're alright as well," Luhan simply responded, not wanting to say anything more. A strange feeling was taking over, and he was too busy trying to decipher what it was. 

Finally, Luhan realized: he simply felt normal. No heart pounding in his chest, no overwhelming affection, no butterflies in his stomach. He loved Sehun still, but it was brotherly rather than romantic. 

"I-I'm sorry," Sehun suddenly spoke, hanging his head down. "I was such a dick to you when I first mated with Zitao. I'm sorry I couldn't be who you deserved."

Luhan couldn't deny that what Sehun said was true, but to his surprise, he wasn't upset about it any more. "I'm glad you found someone special," Luhan responded, and he meant it sincerely. 

Sehun gave Luhan a crooked smile. "I think you've found someone special too," he responded. 

"I think I have," Luhan spoke, throwing Sehun a smile back. Finally, finally, their conflict was over. Sehun had gotten over his resentment of Luhan, and Luhan had redirected his misguided feelings. Now, they could go back to being what they were truly meant to be: just brothers. 

Sehun waved and left Luhan alone to think over how he was feeling. 

As Luhan looked back on it, he realized he'd felt nothing for Sehun for a long time. Everything he felt for Minseok he just casted onto Sehun, out of a fear of change or the unknown, wanting to stay safe and comfortable, and maybe he was even afraid to let himself experience real love. Luhan knew in his heart that Minseok was perfect; his kindness, his intelligence, his caring nature, the way he defended and protected Luhan no matter what, his gummy smile, his soft eyes, his gentle touch and laughter, the way he really and truly loved Luhan without condition. 

Luhan's heart began to pound at the simple thought of Minseok's face, for the first time allowing himself to feel how he truly feels about Minseok. And as soon as he knocked down those walls a flood of emotion flowed through; all feelings of love love love for the alpha he'd dragged along for so long. 

Minseok took that moment to run inside the healing hut, his expression turning angry when he found it empty other than Luhan. 

"Where's Kyungsoo? Someone's always supposed to be watching you," he spoke. 

"Kyungsoo stepped out because I was having a conversation with Sehun," Luhan responded, and Minseok looked back at Luhan. Althought Minseok's expression remained neutral, Luhan could see the brief flash of jealousy in Minseok's eyes. 

"I know I don't love him any more. Well, not like I used to," Luhan said, and Minseok's expression changed to one of surprise. 

"Are you okay? I didn't think the alpha hit your head," Minseok mumbled, rushing over to Luhan to feel his forehead. Luhan blushed at their proximity and continued to speak. 

"Minseok, I'm fine. I'm completely level headed; I just need you to listen to me." Minseok stopped feeling Luhan's forehead and stood next to his bed. Luhan tried to sit up a bit, groaning in pain before finally getting slightly comfortable. He needed to look Minseok in the eye to say these words. 

"Before I met you, I really did love Sehun. I thought he and I would have a life together. But when I came here, everything was flipped around. I knew deep in my heart that I was starting to develop feelings for you, but I was so scared of all the new people and surroundings, so I tried to deny it. I was so afraid of change that I pretended I still loved Sehun, just to have some sense of familiarity. But I've finally come around....the attack, plus my conversation with Sehun, showed me that I have to be honest with myself. And the honest truth is that Minseok...I love you." 

Minseok froze where he stood, staring back at Luhan with his mouth agape. Luhan simply waited for his reaction, nervous to his core but trying to be strong. Finally, Minseok sighed and turned away. 

"Please, Luhan, don't play with my heart like that. My love for you isn't a joke, so don't joke with me about those things," Minseok quietly responded. 

"I'm telling the truth!" Luhan cried. "I love you! I want to be yours, I really do." He bared his neck for Minseok, trying to prove his love. 

"Y-you don't have to mate with me if you don't want me. I don't want to be your mate if you don't truly want me back. If you just feel bad for me, please tell me," Minseok answered. 

"Minseok, please believe me," Luhan begged. 

"I can't," Minseok responded, cupping Luhan's cheek and rubbing circles in the skin with trembling hands. "You're just, so perfect, I don't think I deserve you."

Luhan outright laughed. "You're literally the perfect alpha. I'm the one who denied loving you for so long; you should be the one who doesn't think I'm worthy." He bared his neck again, and Minseok's fingers trailed over the pale skin. 

"Th-this...is all mine to take?" Minseok asked, still in disbelief. 

"I'm all yours," Luhan responded. Minseok stared into Luhan's eyes for quite a long time before sighing. 

"Y-you mean it...I can tell. You really do love me. I....I never thought you'd realize how you felt about me," Minseok spoke. Luhan giggled with joy. 

"We can be happy now! I can be your mate," Luhan responded, reaching up to brush Minseok's hair out of his eyes. 

"So can I do it?" Minseok asked, and Luhan exhaled a final yes. 

And with a soft kiss and a bite to the neck, Minseok and Luhan were finally where they truly belonged. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ever since the attack on their pack, Yifan and Joonmyeon had been inseparable. The emotional trauma Joonmyeon experienced, caused by seeing the man who had ruined his own childhood, was brought to the surface again. The only one who could soothe his worries was Yifan. Yes, Joonmyeon had known Luhan and Yixing and Baekhyun and Sehun for much, much longer, but nobody took care of Joonmyeon like Yifan. 

Yifan stayed by his side, only leaving him when duty absolutely called. He kept the distance he'd promised Joonmyeon but Joonmyeon wanted, no, needed him close, just so he could feel safe again. Yifan held him close, spent his nights with Joonmyeon tight in his arms, but never pushed further. And slowly but surely, Joonmyeon got better. 

Three weeks after the attack, and Yifan thought their relationship couldn't be in a better place. With Joonmyeon almost fully mentally recovered, but still feeling close to Yifan, he knew things were only looking up from here. 

"There's one thing I don't know about you," Joonmyeon mused before their usual afternoon nap, laying down next to Yifan and gently caressing his chest with his lithe fingers. 

"What is it?" Yifan asked. 

"I really don't know too much about your past," Joonmyeon responded, locking eyes with Yifan. "What's your story?"

Yifan thought for a moment, trying to work it all out in his head. Luckily, his life wasn't full of trauma, but a lot of things did happen. As he ran his fingers through Joonmyeon's hair, he began. "Well, I grew up in a pretty average, nice pack. My parents were loving, I trusted my pack members, nothing out of the ordinary happened, and we survived without too much trouble. When I came of age thought there weren't too many opportunities for me within the pack; I mean I wasn't ranked high among the alphas in the pack and I couldn't see the omegas around my age as mates. So I left the pack and planned to be a lone wolf until I found a pack that needed a leader or an omega that I wanted to be my mate. And I was a lone wolf for quite a few years, amassing a lot of territory and working my way up to becoming a good hunter and fighter. But then, I found Chanyeol. He was pretty young at the time, maybe ten or twelve years old. He did mature pretty early but he didn't really know how to hunt or fight at all. I felt bad, so I took him under my wing and tried to teach him everything I'd learned. We found Zitao soon after. He was at least a couple years younger than Zitao and very injured, so I let him stay with us too. The three of us formed a sort of pack, but things were rough because all around this territory are lone alphas and packs dominated by alphas. There were too many alphas around here for us to survive on our own, so I asked the three strongest, Minseok, Jongin, and Jongdae, in that order, to join forces with us. They agreed. We got Kyungsoo pretty soon after Jongin; we found him pretty weak hiding in a bush from the rain, and Jongin made us take him in. And that's how our pack was formed." 

Joonmyeon mulled over Yifan's story for a few minutes before speaking. "Before I really knew you, I never thought you were the type to take young abandoned pups under your care. But it's lovely to know that you did, and I really don't think it's out of character now." 

Yifan hummed over Joonmyeon's words, pulling Joonmyeon closer into his chest. "At the time, I didn't even know I had it in myself," Yifan admitted. "I loved bringing up Chanyeol and Zitao." 

"We're both caretakers," Joonmyeon responded with a soft and contented sigh. "It's just one of the reasons you and I are so right for each other." 

"You think we're right for each other?" Yifan mumbled in surprise, and Joonmyeon nodded into his chest. 

"I know we are. Don't you?" Joonmyeon asked. 

Yifan grinned. "I've always known." Joonmyeon giggled and blushed and Yifan felt his heart melt into a puddle of gooey lovey dovey-ness in his chest, tilting Joonmyeon's chin to look into his eyes. 

Now that they were closer Joonmyeon didn't feel like he had to avoid Yifan's eyes any more, looking back into them with affection and confidence and, dare Yifan say, love?

But Yifan noticed Joonmyeon's eyes start to droop with sleepiness, realizing their conversation had made them a little late on their usual afternoon nap. "We should rest now, baby," Yifan mumbled. 

"Na night," Joonmyeon responded cutely, leaving Yifan with a soft kiss on the lips before curling up into a ball in his chest. Yifan couldn't help the grin that bloomed over his face as he too fell into a deep afternoon sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Yifan's nap was abruptly ended when he caught a whiff of a scent that sent his mind into a frenzy. The scent overwhelmed all other sensations momentarily, but quickly the feeling of a light yet extremely sweaty body on top of his own accompanied the overwhelming smell. Yifan's eyes popped open to the exact sight he'd been expecting: a very, very horny Joonmyeon, grinding on his leg in the throes of his heat. 

Fuck, Yifan thought. Joonmyeon let out a pretty mewl and looked up into Yifan's eyes with desperation, but he couldn't force away the worry in his heart. He could never take advantage of Joonmyeon. He couldn't live with himself if he even so much as thought he was taking Joonmyeon without his express, firm opinion. Yifan wasn't sure if it was possible if Joonmyeon could give that consent because of the hormones of his heat, but then again Yifan didn't want Joonmyeon living with his heat for longer than absolutely necessary. 

"I-It's so hot," Joonmyeon stuttered, starting to take his clothes off. Yifan just stared back, wide eyed, afraid to do anything more. "Yifan, please...touch me..." Joonmyeon begged, pouting and panting as he stripped himself clear of clothes. 

Yifan forced himself not to look at Joonmyeon's body and caressed his waist, rubbing circles into the soft beautiful flesh. He looked into Joonmyeon's eyes, desperately searching for a solution to his dilemma. 

"Yifan," Joonmyeon choked, pleading with his alpha. "Th-this isn't my first heat. I know what I'm saying, just t-take me, I-I promise I want it, I-I'm not afraid." Yifan listened to Joonmyeon's words, his fears slowly disappearing. He cupped Joonmyeon's chin lightly, staring into his eyes. Yifan found that past the cloud of lust, as he looked into Joonmyeon's soul, that he wanted it. He wanted to give Yifan that piece of himself, and he trusted him. Yifan knew he'd never been happier in his life; there was nothing he wanted from Joonmyeon more than simply his trust. And Joonmyeon was giving it freely, with no inhibitions or fears.   
"Are you sure?" Yifan asked, clarifying for the final time. 

"Yes, Yifan, yes, please," Joonmyeon responded desperately. Yifan inhaled and exhaled slowly, and pulled Joonmyeon in closer. 

"I promise I'll be gentle," Yifan responded, his words mumbled against Joonmyeon's parted lips, before bringing Joonmyeon in closer and giving him a kiss. Joonmyeon immediately kissed back, hands clinging to Yifan's shoulders, submitting himself to the alpha he loved. 

But Yifan didn't take advantage, no, he simply took what Joonmyeon was giving and nothing more. He ran his large fingers over Joonmyeon's skinned, the pale plushness he'd dreamed of touching since he first laid eyes on Joonmyeon. When Joonmyeon's kisses became more erratic Yifan pulled away, opening his eyes and gently pressing his lips to the crook of Joonmyeon's neck. He kissed his mating mark and the area surrounding it, not leaving any harsh and painful marks, keeping Joonmyeon's skin pure and beautiful. 

He gently pushed Joonmyeon off of him, ready to get undressed himself and make love to his beautiful omega. He looked over Joonmyeon's beautiful body for the first time, both his cock and heart swelling. Joonmyeon was too aroused to be embarrassed but Yifan took his time to lay his eyes over every inch of Joonmyeon: his pretty face, creamy skin, pink nipples, plush chest, thick thighs, cock firm and leaking against his stomach. Yifan just wanted to kiss every inch of it but Joonmyeon was too deep in his heat to make him wait too much longer; Yifan didn't want it to feel uncomfortable. All he wanted was for Joonmyeon to enjoy this experience; to wipe away any reservations toward sex that his first experience had created. 

Yifan stripped off his own clothes, sighing in relief as his burning hot skin and hard cock were finally freed. He hadn't realized up until that moment how aroused he himself was; he'd forgotten about how much the scent of an omega in heat (especially one's mate) made alphas aroused. 

Once Yifan was naked Joonmyeon climbed on top of him immediately, just wanting to be near Yifan and have his scent and hormones surround him. Both of them released a sigh when bare skin touched bare skin, Yifan simply tilting his head up to capture Joonmyeon's lips in another kiss. 

"You might be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Yifan admitted when they pulled away, tucking a lock of Joonmyeon's sweat drenched hair behind his ear.

"R-really?" Joonmyeon stuttered in surprise, whimpering as his cock bobbed against his stomach. Yifan nodded, gently flipping them over so Joonmyeon was beneath him. He hoisted Joonmyeon's thigh over his shoulder, exposing Joonmyeon's heavily slicked hole, practically dripping. God, it looked so beautiful. Everything about Joonmyeon was the definition of beautiful, at least in Yifan's eyes, and at that very moment he made it a goal to tell Joonmyeon he was beautiful every single day. 

Yifan pressed one of his thick fingers into Joonmyeon's fairly tight hole, the muscle giving right away due to his fairly intense arousal. Yifan figured the tightness must have come from not having had sex in a long time, thinking to himself as he kissed the back of Joonmyeon's thigh to help him adjust to the foreign sensation. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Joonmyeon asked, looking up at Yifan with concern. 

"I wanna make sure it doesn't hurt so I'm opening you up a bit," Yifan explained. Joonmyeon looked back at him with huge, surprised eyes, looking down at Yifan's large and extremely hard cock. 

"B-but...you're really horny...y-you can just fuck me if you wanna," Joonmyeon spoke. 

Yifan shook his head. "I can wait," he simply mumbled, slowly adding in another finger. Joonmyeon blushed and smiled softly, shocked by the kindness Yifan gave him that he'd never had before. He moaned deeply, Yifan's fingers most definitely not enough, but still soothing some of his heat. 

Yifan quickly decided Joonmyeon was ready and pulled his fingers, placing one hand on Joonmyeon's hip and the other around the base of his cock. After stroking a few times to relieve some of the pressure he lined himself up with Joonmyeon's tightness, taking a deep breath before slowly pushing in. 

Joonmyeon whimpered at the feeling, his hole finally getting filled up after a very long time of being empty. It didn't hurt though, since he was horny enough and Yifan prepared him it was just weird (despite Yifan's gigantic size). He let Yifan get fully seated inside him before circling his hips, trying desperately to get friction, to milk Yifan's knot out of him. And fuck did it make Yifan hard. 

Yifan began to thrust in, pulling out slightly and pressing back in. Joonmyeon loved it, immediately releasing a loud moan of pleasure and tipping his head back, baring his neck as Yifan began to build up a rhythm. Yifan took the opportunity to press his lips onto Joonmyeon neck once again, leaving Joonmyeon whimpering and whining and groaning, all out of pleasure pleasure pleasure. 

Joonmyeon's hands ran over Yifan's broad and muscular back, tracing over the many battle scars with his slim and delicate fingertips. He lifted his other leg and wrapped the pair around Yifan's waist, driving Yifan deeper inside of him. His lips parted and pink, the sound of his own moans and Yifan's heavy breaths mixed together to create the perfect sound. The room smelled and tasted like heat and Yifan but Joonmyeon loved it, feeling surrounded by warmth and love, Yifan's love. He opened his tightly shut eyes, watching as Yifan's face scrunched in pleasure and he looked at Joonmyeon with all of his love. 

"I love you Joonmyeon," Yifan said, finally speaking the words Joonmyeon had wanted to hear for so long. 

"I-I love you too, Yifan, f-" Joonmyeon responded in a stutter, the weight of his arousal pressing on him, knowing he was so fucking close. He squirmed and writhed, his own presses onto Yifan becoming erratic as his climax approached. Yifan could tell he was near so he wrapped his huge hand around Joonmyeon, stroking up and down and gaining speed until it went in time with Yifan's thrusts. Joonmyeon's moans grew louder and higher in pitch and before he knew it, he was cumming all over his and Yifan's stomachs with a garbled cry of his alpha's name. 

Yifan had never seen or felt anything more beautiful before and the sensation of Joonmyeon's orgasm only drew him closer, fucking into Joonmyeon harder and harder and harder as Joonmyeon basked in the afterglow. 

"Ah-ngl...a-ah," Joonmyeon stammered, grimacing as Yifan's knot grew inside of him, stretching him wide enough to split him in half. Yifan frowned, not wanting Joonmyeon to hurt, kissing his cheek and his jaw and his forehead and his lips and in between his furrowed eyebrows in an effort to soothe the pain Yifan couldn't help but inflict. 

But Joonmyeon's warmth wrapped tight around his length was enough to finally push him over the edge, cumming over and over into Joonmyeon, like the waves of his seed would never end. Joonmyeon simply whimpered and clung to Yifan as he was filled up past his brim, panting hard. 

Yifan's orgasm finally finished but his knot was still buried in Joonmyeon's, keeping him pushed open. Yifan rested his forehead on Joonmyeon's chest, holding him tightly, mumbling "I'm sorry baby" softly into the skin. Joonmyeon could only whimper back, but he knew the pain would fade. 

And eventually it did, Yifan's knot growing smaller and smaller until it reached its normal size. Joonmyeon eyes began to shut against his will, shooting them open when he thought of it. Yifan gripped his base, slowly pulling himself out of Joonmyeon until his mostly flaccid cock was freed, a little bit of his load leaking out of Joonmyeon. 

Yifan panted harshly, still recovering from the intensity of his orgasm, but Joonmyeon was fine now so he adjusted their bodies. He gently pushed Yifan over with every bit of his remaning strength, climbing on top of him and laying his head on his chest. Yifan absentmindedly curled his fingers in Joonmyeon's hair as Joonmyeon got comfortable in cuddling him. 

Yifan could only stare. Joonmyeon looked like a perfect angel, his lips soft and just a tad bit swollen from the kisses and bites, his dark lashes thick to frame his eyes, his skin flushed perfectly, his eyes drooping sleepily, his hair stuck out all over the place. His body was also a bit pink but it looked pretty entangled with Yifan's limbs, Joonmyeon's thin and pale ones contrasting with Yifan's muscular and tan legs. Joonmyeon's breaths and hair fanned soft and tickled Yifan's chest in just the right way. His hands and body rested gently over his, keeping him feeling warm and sort of safe in the way only an omega's dependence could. Yifan licked his lips and felt joy when he could still taste Joonmyeon on his mouth, and he took pride in how every inch of himself smelled like Joonmyeon. Hell yes he wanted everyone to know who he belonged to, who was his. Joonmyeon's heavy breaths becoming less urgent and more delicate, slowing down as he began to grow sleepy yet again. They flowed with the wind outside and the very faint noises of his pack members laughing, and Yifan knew this was what heaven sounded like. 

"Baby?" Yifan called, swiping his fingertips underneath Joonmyeon's eyes. Joonmyeon forced his eyes open, staring back at Yifan with every ounce of love he could muster. 

"Mmh," Joonmyeon responded, to fucked out and tired to respond with anything more. Yifan pressed a kiss to the adorable tip of Joonmyeon's little nose, and Joonmyeon tiredly felt around for Yifan's hand. Finding it, his intertwined his fingers with Yifan's own, Yifan's huge hands contrasting with Joonmyeon's tiny ones. Yifan squeezed Joonmyeon's hand and Joonmyeon smiled, bright and almost too beautiful for Yifan to handle. 

"Our afternoon nap time is over; technically we have to get up now," Yifan mumbled quietly, but Joonmyeon just tiredly shook his head, using Yifan's broad and muscular chest as a pillow. He snuggled into it and it was too cute for Yifan to say no to so he let Joonmyeon stay, running his fingers through the dark brown hair and brushing it back. 

Barely seconds passed before Joonmyeon was fully asleep, snoring quietly as his body recovered from the intensity of his heat. Yes, Yifan had responsibilites; he should check up on Luhan and make sure the alphas are hunting and that Kyungsoo has proper supplies for the healing hut and that water's been gathered from the river and that everyone is getting along. But how could Yifan leave Joonmyeon? When he looked so cute, so beautiful, resting on Yifan and clinging close to him, like he was Joonmyeon's world. Well, it was obvious that Joonmyeon was Yifan's world. So he stayed put, unmoving, pulling the covers over his and Joonmyeon's slowly cooling nude bodies, letting himself relax and take care of his sleepy little darling. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Ready to go? Any last aches or pains I should check up on?" Kyungsoo asked as Luhan sat up in the healing hut. 

A full two months after the attack, Luhan was finally fully healed of all of his wounds and was well enough to move out of the healing hut. Instead, he was moving in with Minseok, and he couldn't wait. 

"Nope! I feel better than ever," Luhan responded. Kyungsoo lightly patted him on the back and Luhan stood up. 

"I know you're ready to get out of here. But please come back if anything else is bothering you," Kyungsoo spoke. 

"I won't!" Luhan hurriedly responded, practically running out of the healing hut. As he left that room, he felt as though all the things that had brought him down before were finally in the past. Now, he could really begin his brand new life with Minseok. 

"Where are you going?" Minseok asked in a chuckling tone. Luhan whipped around to find Minseok leaning against the wall of the healing hut, looking at Luhan with laughter in his eyes. Luhan had run about ten yards from where Minseok was standing, and even he himself laughed. He ran back over to where Minseok was standing and Minseok immediately wrapped him up in a tight hug, sighing contentedly into his hair. 

"It's nice to see you running," Minseok mumbled. "I'm so glad you're better." Luhan smiled and buried his face into the crook of Minseok's neck. 

"I'm glad I'm better too," Luhan responded, spoken into Minseok's skin. He then pulled away and gave Minseok a bright smile. "I was so sick of being stuck in that damn hut. I really just wanted to be near you." 

Minseok looked over Luhan's frame and grinned. "Cute," he simply responded, clasping his hand over Luhan's and leading him to his hut. 

"Now, I cleaned the hell out of it before you came. It's still an alpha's hut so you'll probably think it's disgusting, but I tried my best," Minseok explained, and Luhan softly smiled. 

"I'm sure it's not so bad," he responded. "Anyways, have you heard stories about the smell of Chanyeol's hut when Baekhyun first walked in? I'm sure it's not that bad." 

"I better be less messy than Chanyeol, if I can pride myself on anything," Minseok responded, and he and Luhan shared a smile. In reality, it didn't matter one bit how messy Minseok's room was, all they needed was to be able to live together. The past few weeks had been hard; being mated but not being able to spend tons of time together, since Luhan was still healing. At this point, they just wanted to be able to fall asleep together, talk, maybe do...naughtier things, but most just be alone together and have some privacy (without Kyungsoo walking in when it was time to change Luhan's dressings and finding them in a sort of compromising position). 

The pair swung their hands, a soft breeze blowing through the surroundings grass and trees in the center of the territory. It was all fairly empty, and Luhan and Minseok maintained an extremely comfortable silence. 

Just then, as they began to walk past everyone's huts, Zitao and Sehun stepped out of their own, hand in hand. Both couples stopped and looked over each other; they couldn't deny that things were still a little bit awkward between them. But things were getting better, and Minseok tugged Luhan's hand over to talk to the pair. 

"Hello guys," Minseok greeted. 

"We're really glad you're better, Luhan," Zitao responded sincerely. 

"We were both so worried," Sehun admitted, and Luhan could tell they were both being truthful. 

"I'm glad you two are alright as well," Minseok spoke, squeezing Luhan's hand supportively. Zitao and Sehun shared a look and sighed. 

"We just wanted to say...we're both really sorry for being such assholes. After the attack we realized that we shouldn't push anyone in our pack away. We're family, and we're going to start acting like it," Zitao said, and Sehun nodded in agreement. 

"I'm happy for you guys too," Sehun added. Luhan paused for a split second, then gave them both a smile. 

"I'm glad you two were able to find love as well. And what's in the past is in the past; I forgive you guys. I'm glad we can all be happy," Luhan said softly, holding onto Minseok's arm and and resting his head on his shoulder. 

"Yeah," Zitao responded, and everyone shared a smile. 

"Brothers?" Sehun offered. 

"Brothers," Luhan responded, and the two omegas shared a hug. Their mates watched on fondly, glad all of that horrible conflict had finally been resolved. 

Zitao tugged on Sehun's hand and they began to walk off. "We know how it is when you finally get that hut all to yourselves. We'll leave you alone," Zitao spoke, punctuated with Sehun's nod. The four all waved goodbye to each other and Luhan and Minseok shared a smile before heading into their hut. 

Minseok lead Luhan inside and he looked around. Minseok had lied; it was perfectly clean and smelled like a pure river stream. There were very few decorations but the bed looked quite big and comfortable, and Luhan was so happy to be able to call it home. 

"I love it," Luhan spoke, throwing his arms around Minseok's neck and hugging him tightly. Minseok held him back, parting their heads slightly to give Luhan a deep, passionate kiss. 

Luhan made a surprised noise before kissing back, giving Minseok those same emotions of love and happiness through their lips. When they pulled away their eyes were wide and their lips stretched into satisfied smiles. 

"God, I've been wanting to do that for weeks now," Minseok commented, running his fingers through Luhan's hair. 

"Me too," Luhan responded breathlessly. "Do it again?"

"Of course," Minseok spoke, and within seconds Luhan's lips were back on his. 

~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, Yifan called together a pack meeting. Since Luhan was finally out of the healing hut, everyone was free of their nervousness and all remaining worry from the attack had all but dissipated. Now, Yifan could talk to them about strategies for avoiding another attack and check up on everyone. 

Joonmyeon was sitting directly next to him in the circle surrounding their blazing fire. He looked as adorable as ever, his head buried in Yifan's shoulder and a soft smile on his lips. Yifan looked over at him and Joonmyeon grinned back, a sudden surge of love and confidence going through him. With Joonmyeon by his side, he could definitely take care of their whole pack. Hell, with Joonmyeon by his side he could conquer the whole world if he wanted to. 

Next to Joonmyeon was Minseok and Luhan, sitting close together with their fingers intertwined. Yifan could tell they were still a bit awkward with each other, seeing as how they hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with each other. But he was sure they were in love, judging by the way they stared into each other's eyes. Yifan was just glad they could finally find happiness together. 

Yifan almost laughed when he peered next to Minseok at Yixing and Jongdae. Yixing was completely nestled in Jongdae's lap, curled up into a ball, snuggling Jongdae like he was the tiniest omega who ever lived. And Jongdae had his arms wrapped around Yixing, holding him lovingly and protectively. It was such a contrast to how those two had reacted when they had first met: Jongdae being the cruel, teasing alpha, and Yixing absolutely insisting he was an alpha himself. Now, they'd both become more accepting and better people. Yifan was beyond glad they were happy too. 

Next to them were Chanyeol and an extremely pregnant looking Baekhyun. He was set to give birth any day know, and both of them positively glowed with happiness. Yifan could see Joonmyeon's eyes on Baekhyun; he was incredibly happy for his son. Yifan knew how important having pups was to omegas. And he could tell Chanyeol was proud too, never letting go of Baekhyun as Baekhyun protectively held onto his bulging tummy. It was a beautiful sight to see, and Yifan was happy they would be the first two parents of the pack. Anyways, he was more than excited to have a bunch of little pups running around the territory. 

Beside the pair was Jongin and Kyungsoo. Recently, the two of them had been very down, not only because Kyungsoo spent most of his time healing Luhan, but because of Baekhyun's pregnancy. Yifan knew that they'd been trying to have pups for years and years now, and even though they were happy for Baekhyun and Chanyeol they couldn't help but be jealous of the pair for getting pregnant so quickly. But now, they looked positively elated. They couldn't stop sharing smiles and Kyungsoo was practically bouncing in his seat, a very unusual move for the usually very grumpy omega. Yifan assumed that Luhan's health brought the pair out of their funk, and moved on. 

Zitao and Sehun were sitting next to Yifan himself, acting just as lovey dovey as that very first day after the attack. Holding hands, leaning on each other, and the like, Yifan was glad they were happy too. He'd been afraid that they'd gotten together too quickly and that their relationship might fall apart, but they were still crazy about each other. Plus, they were talking and laughing with the other pack mates and being friendly with everyone instead of cutting out everyone else and just spending their time alone together. It finally felt as though their pack was truly healed. 

"Hello everyone," Yifan greeted, and his pack mates ended their individual conversations. "I know this meeting is long overdue, but I definitely wanted to wait until Luhan was well again before I held it." Minseok smiled at Luhan and squeezed his hand. "Now, how is everyone doing?"

The whole group murmured a soft 'good' looking at each other and smiling happily. "I'm glad we're all feeling that way and that we were able to put the attack behind us. But we don't want that ever happening again, right? To prevent it from happening again, we definitely have to be a little more vigilent. The most important thing though, I think, is to defend, help, and trust each other. But since the attack, I really feel like all of us have learned those values. We've gotten so much closer and more loving to each other, and that's what'll make us thrive the most." Everyone spoke their agreements, smiling happily at each other. 

"Anything else anyone wants to add?" Yifan asked the group, and both Kyungsoo and Jongin's hands shot up immediately. 

"Well, we have an announcement we'd like to make..." Jongin started. 

"I'M PREGNANT!" Kyungsoo shouted. Every single omega in the pack screamed and leapt up, giving Kyungsoo gentle hugs and being careful to avoid his stomach. Even though it was pretty difficult for Baekhyun to walk with his giant stomach, he still managed to stand up and give Kyungsoo a small hug. 

"Congratulations," Baekhyun spoke with true understanding. They shared deeply joyous smiles before Baekhyun screamed again. 

"We're gonna be daddies at almost the same time!" Baekhyun cheered, and even the usually cranky Kyungsoo physically squealed. 

The alphas, too, ran over to give Jongin congratulatory hugs, patting him on the back and saying how he would make a great father (and they truly believed it). 

"We'll learn from each other, right?" Chanyeol spoke after his and Jongin's hug, and Jongin smiled back at him. 

"Definitely," Jongin responded, and Yifan approached him right after. 

"You have no idea how happy I am for you," Yifan admitted. "I know you two had been trying for years." 

"I didn't think it would ever happen. And obviously, there still could be more complications. But I really believe everything will work out so well. Kyungsoo and I have paid our dues, we deserve this one bit of happiness," Jongin responded. 

After a few minutes of happy and excited talking, the alphas began to split off to return to work. The omegas still sat around the fire, talking about Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's new pups. 

"I-I think I gotta go pee," Baekhyun stuttered, clutching his stomach as if he was in pain. As he stood up, a trickle of water began to escape from the side of his pant leg, and Baekhyun stared down at it in shock. 

"Have you been having contractions?" Joonmyeon firmly asked. 

"I-I dunno, I've been having cramping for a little while now," Baekhyun admitted. All the sudden, all the omegas began to talk at once. 

"Quiet!" Joonmyeon yelled. "I think you're going into labor, let's get you to the healing hut." 

"Oh my god Baekhyun's water broke!" Luhan shouted, and all of the alphas immediately rushed over. Chanyeol gently scooped up Baekhyun in his arms, and Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo directed him straight to the healing hut. 

"Stay back, he needs his peace!" Kyungsoo yelled, and the rest of the pack fell back. It was going to be a long night. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Just when the sun was rising the next morning, Kyungsoo poked his head out of the healing. The entire rest of the pack was waiting outside, all anxiously awaiting any updates on Baekhyun and his pups. 

Kyungsoo looked exhausted but the huge grin on his face immediately made everyone super excited. 

"You guys can come in now," Kyungsoo said softly. Taking his lead the whole group filed in quietly to look at the pups. 

Inside were Joonmyeon, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol, Joonmyeon smiling as Baekhyun and Chanyeol stared at their children. Baekhyun laid on the bed and Chanyeol stood next to him, each holding a healthy, sleeping baby. The two were unable to stop smiling at their children and each other, barely even noticing when the rest of the pack came in. 

"A boy and a girl," Joonmyeon explained to the others. They all gasped and cooed as they peered over at the pups, both so small, especially when compared to Chanyeol's huge size. 

"What are their names?" Yifan asked, unable to stop smiling either as he came up behind a very exhausted Joonmyeon gave him a back hug. 

"Victor and Veronica," Chanyeol responded dreamily, cooing softly as he played with the little boy's hands. The whole pack just looked on the pair with gentle, happy smiles, unable to distract from the beauty of bringing new life into this world. 

"Was the labor hard?" Jongin asked Kyungsoo quietly in his ear. 

Kyungsoo chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah, but it wasn't nearly as long as some other's I've seen." He stared up to see Jongin looking down at him with a worried expression. "Don't worry about it hurting. It's all gonna be worth it," Kyungsoo responded, holding Jongin's hand. And Jongin truly believed it. 

Joonmyeon and Yifan watched on from the corner. Yifan could feel pride radiating off of Joonmyeon; that was his son, standing there in utter bliss and happiness. And Yifan felt the same way, fuck, Chanyeol was basically his son too, holding the tiny little thing in his huge alpha arms. These babies were healthy, and everyone had made it out alive. That was the most important thing, and Yifan was grateful. His pack finally felt completed, and he knew that soon there would be a bunch of little pups running around everywhere. The thought made him grin wide, and Joonmyeon suddenly smiled back at him, clearly thinking the same thoughts. But he gazed at Baekhyun and Chanyeol in sympathy and softly hummed before speaking. 

"Let's leave them alone now guys," Joonmyeon spoke. "We can hold the pups when they've grown a little bit. Anyways, Baekhyun probably needs his sleep." 

The group nodded and everyone filed out of the healing hut, all different but all happy and hopeful thoughts on their minds. 

As they left Jongdae interlaced his fingers with Yixing's, giving him a strange smile. 

"What is it?" Yixing softly asked. 

"Hmm...." Jongdae started. "You know....that could be us someday." 

Yixing slowly smiled bright and wide. He could definitely imagine it, raising pups with Jongdae, making their own little family. He turned his head to show Jongdae that dazzling smile. 

"It could. It definitely could." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....there you go! This is the very end of this story. I hope you all liked the ending!
> 
> Thank you all SO SO much for your support! All kudos and comments mean the world to me. This is the first story I've ever posted on ao3 (I usually post on aff), and the support here is really lovely!
> 
> As of right now, I have no plans to write any sequels to this story. To be honest, I'm not quite sure what I would even write about. I do have a lot of ideas for an a/b/o story about all of exo's children, but those are entirely OCs and exo would barely be featured (and I don't think anyone would want to read that). So no sequel as of right now. That may change if I get an idea, but chances are this will be the end of the story. 
> 
> But...if you really like my writing style, then I have tons more fics up on my aff (my username is RainbowDonkeys)! Most of my stories are exo (I have a few NCT and shinee as well, fair warning I wrote the shinee fics like three years ago and they are sHiTe), and all the exo stories have pretty much the same ships as these! Next, I am writing a baekyeol one shot. If you like memes, baekyeol, and my shitty writing, you'll probably enjoy it! Sorry for the short plug of my fics guys, I am a whore for comments though tbh...
> 
> Thank you all again for reading this story! I really hope you all enjoyed it, and I'd love to hear all your opinions in the comments below!!! Thank you so so much. 
> 
> Your author, 
> 
> RainbowDonkeys

**Author's Note:**

> Flashback to me, three years ago: 
> 
> "omg, mpreg is so gross!"
> 
> "I'll never write a/b/o, it's so weird"
> 
> me now: writing a/b/o
> 
> my first time attempting this au. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> also may change title later as it's unoriginal


End file.
